DULCE CANDY
by serenitymoon20
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si no se hubieran separado aquella noche de tormenta de nieve? Candy sufre un accidente por culpa de la persona menos inesperada...Terrence renunciara al amor de su vida? A veces es bueno olvidarse un momento de todo, para descubrir al final que por mas tormentas que pasen, al final siempre el amor sera quien ayude a volver a ver la luz al final del tunel negro.
1. CAPITULO 1 ENCUENTRO

Era un día de invierno, Candy había pedido permiso en la escuela de enfermeras para ausentarse unos días, necesitaba ir a Broadway ya que su amado Terry se presentaría ahí en la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

No puedo creerlo veré a Terry por fin, estoy tan emocionada, y además me envió la invitación para que no tenga ningún problema –Decía emocionada mientras acomodaba todo en su maleta.

Candy estaba esperando con ansias la obra que presentarían en Broadway con Terry de protagónico, la última vez solo se pudieron ver unos segundos pero esta vez no iba a hacer así.

Y además esta vez no tengo que escaparme del hospital ja jajajaja –Decía divertida recordando aquella vez que no coincidieron

Al día siguiente Candy se apresuró a llegar a la estación en ella esperaba encontrar a Terry y tener un encuentro agradable, estuvo fantaseando con el encuentro por fin de su amado Terry, además tenía que decirle lo que realmente sentía ya que no había podido alcanzarlo después de esa noche que Eliza hizo que la expulsaran del colegio San Pablo.

Cuando por fin llego a la estación donde le dijo Terry que la recogería, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo veía por ningún lado, empezó a desanimarse y que tal vez no había podido ir o tal vez a Terry le pareció gracioso dejarla ahí.

No lo veo por ningún lado, tal vez no vendrá por mí, pensaba tristemente y con la cabeza baja

En ese momento alguien le tapo los ojos con las manos, empezó a gritarle enojada aquella persona.

-¿QUIEN DIABLOS ESTA HACIENDO ESTO? –Dijo molesta

-Tranquila Candy soy yo –Le quito las manos para que viera

-¡TERRY! –Dijo sonriente al verlo

-Jajaja vaya trazan pecosa no has cambiado nada ¿verdad?

-¡Oh Terry! Que feliz estoy de verte nuevamente –Dijo emocionada mientras lo abrazaba

Terry se sorprendió al principio pero después correspondió feliz aquel abrazo que Candy le ofrecía.

Es tan cálida, pensó Terry, como te extrañaba Candy

Después del abrazo se separaron un poco y Terry ayudo a Candy con su equipaje y le indico que era momento de ir a donde él vivía para que se quedara ahí, Candy al principio se negó pero Terry la convenció

La casa de Terry era hermosa, no era tan lujosa y era pequeña, pero se veía acogedora y preciosa por dentro.

-Eleonor me ayudo un poco –Admitió

-¿Te llevas mejor con ella?

-La verdad creo que sí pero aun así –Dijo pensativo –No dejare de ser más independiente ¿no crees?

-Claro Terry –Lo miro dulcemente –Eso buscabas ¿no?

-Así es tazan pecosa

Ya no le molestaba que le dijera así, incluso extraño los apodos de Terry, por lo que solo sonrió.

Terry se veía feliz, pero a la vez se le veía un poco extraño, Candy noto esto por lo que le pregunto qué le pasaba.

-No es nada Candy, ahorita quiero disfrutar que estemos aquí y….. –Tocaron la puerta –Disculpa Candy veré quien es.

-Claro

Terry abrió la puerta y vio que era -¿Susana que haces aquí?

-Hola Terry, le pedí a mi mama que me trajera para poder co…..

-Lo siento Susana pero ahora no puedo, por favor discúlpame –Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Quién era Terry?

-Nadie importante –Se acercó a ella y volvió a sentir lo que sintió aquella tarde cuando la beso –Candy sigues igual de hermosa –Dijo sin pensar

-Terry… -Se sonrojo y no sabía que decir –Gra-gracias

-Candy ¿puedo preguntarte…? –La tomo de los hombros mirándola a los ojos dulcemente y se acerco

Candy no se movió ni un segundo, se sentía muy nerviosa, Terry le gustaba y mucho, gracias a el también pudo superar lo de Anthony, aunque también sin darse cuenta poco a poco él se ganó su amor y corazón.

El corazón de ambos estaban desembocados de la emoción, parecía que los segundos se volvieron horas, ambos sonrojados, nerviosos sin saber quién daría el primer paso.

Candy cerró lentamente los ojos y se acercó un poco más, Terry se sorprendió, no esperaba que Candy le correspondiera por lo que paso la primera vez que se besaron pero…

-Candy te amo –Susurro Terry antes de acortar la distancia restante y besarla

Candy había abierto de momento los ojos sorprendida por la declaración antes hecha, pero en cuanto sintió los labios de Terry volvió a cerrarlos y dejo besarse, el beso fue dulce y lleno de amor por parte de ambos, para Candy era la primera vez que besaba al ser amado y para Terry fue también como el primero porque Candy le correspondía y eso lo hacía perfecto.

Sin percatarse de que había una persona viendo aquella escena desde la puerta de entrada, ya que Terry dejo la puerta entre abierta y no se percató que no la había cerrado completamente.


	2. CAPITULO 2 EL PLAN DE SUSANA

-No quiero perder a Terry mama –Susurro triste mirando por la ventana del auto

Su madre quien iba a su lado no sabía que decir, tanto ella como su amada hija presenciaron la escena romántica entre Terry y Candy, pero….

-Susy ¿Por qué no mejor tratas de olvidarlo?

-Pero mama ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Es que… -Pensó la respuesta –La verdad es que se ve que Terry la quiere y….bueno nunca ha demostrado interés en ti.

-Pero no importa –Dijo furiosa – ¡ADEMAS MADRE POR SU CULPA ESTOY ASI!

-Susana él no te pidió que lo salvaras ¿o sí?

-No pero por esto –Señalo sus piernas –Debería de tener más consideración, saber que soy yo quien lo ama y ha sacrificado cosas por él.

Su madre prefirió no seguir con la discusión sabía que era inútil.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Terry…..

-Candy, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? ¿Ya terminaste de acomodar tus cosas?

-Si Terry ya termine –Lo miro dulcemente –Y tengo mucha hambre la verdad Jajaja

-Nunca cambias Candy –la tomo de la mano -¿Vamos?

-Cla-ro –Dijo sonrojada por el acto que anteriormente hizo Terry

Esa tarde la pasaron de maravilla, comieron, jugaron y pasearon por la ciudad.

En casa de Susana….

Tengo que hacer algo para que Terry no se vuelva acercar a Candy, pensaba

-Susana voy a pasar cariño

-…

-Te traje algo de comer, recuerda que el….

-No voy a comer –Sentencio a su madre, mirándola fríamente -¡NO VOY A COMER HASTA QUE TERRY VENGA!

-Pero Susana no creo que venga hasta después de la obra

-No me importa hasta que el venga yo comeré

Se cubrió con la cobija, haciendo un berrinche como niña, por lo que su madre no supo cómo hacerla entender que tal vez era mejor que no volviera a ver a Terry, pero como odiaba verla así, una vez más trataría de conseguir el capricho de su hija.

Salió de la casa para ver si lograba que esa noche su hija tuviera lo que tanto anhelaba.

Faltaba tan solo unos minutos para que la obra empezara, Candy había entrado al teatro Broadway cuando….

-¿Qué haces aquí huérfana?

Volteo y se encontró con….

-¿Eliza?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Se acercó a ella –Terry no quiere verte, lárgate

-Pero si el mismo me invito Eliza e incluso fue el quien me trajo hasta acá, así que si puedo estar aquí –Con esto pretendía irse pero….

-No, no me parece se lo diré a la Tía Elroy

Candy solo la vio alejarse furiosa, prefirió no hacer caso ya sabía cómo era Eliza y sabía que si conseguiría que la tía Elroy la reprendiera en cuanto la viera, pero como eso no iba a pasar decidió no darle importancia

En camerinos….

-Terry por favor tienes que ir a verla –Suplicaba la madre de Susana

-Lo lamento pero no voy a ir –La miro –Sra. Marlowe lamento mucho que por mi culpa Susana…

-Ya sé que lo lamentas Terry, pero…. –Lo miro –Con eso no se va a solucionar nada, ella no quiere comer no quiere hacer nada si tú no estás.

-No voy a ir –Decidido se dirigió a la puerta para Salir a escena –Esta noche solo debo estar concentrado en la obra, lo lamento

La Sra. Marlowe simplemente se quedó ahí pensando que podría hacer para llevar a Terry.

La obra había salido excelente, Candy estaba feliz porque Terry había actuado muy bien y se le veía tan apuesto arriba del escenario, decidió ir a buscarlo para que se fueran como le había dicho esa tarde.

-¿Candy? –Volteo

-¿Qué quieres Eliza?

-¿Sabías que por culpa de Terry, la actriz Susana Marlowe se quedó sin una pierna?

-¡No es verdad Eliza! –Las dos voltearon, atrás de Candy se encontraba Terry.

-Por supuesto que si Terry –Se acercó a el –Pero yo te puedo ayudar a quitarla de nuestro camino para así poder estar juntos –Lo tomo del brazo –La tía Elroy ya dio su autorización y estoy segura que tu padre…..

-No Eliza, además yo ya no soy un Grandchester –Se soltó bruscamente del amarre de la chica –Vamos Candy

La tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ahí, Candy aún se encontraba sorprendida, no sabía que pensar ¿si era verdad? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad?, todo esto rondaba por la mente de ella.

Una vez fuera del teatro, Candy se soltó de la mano de Terry, quien inmediatamente la volteo a ver.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?

-Terry ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo que dijo Eliza?

-Candy te lo puedo explicar –La intento tomar –Pero no aquí por favor

-Está bien –Lo miro –Quiero ir a ver a Susana

Esto le sorprendió a Terry -¿Por qué?

-Por favor Terry

-De acuerdo –La tomo nuevamente -¿vamos?

-Si

Llegaron a la casa de Susana, donde abrió rápidamente la mama de la chica asustada y angustiada.

-¡TERRY! –Lo abrazo -¡QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE! –Miro a Candy con odio, ella era la causante de todo para ella -¡SUSANA NO ME ABRE LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO Y NO RESPONDE!

Terry, Candy y la Sra. Marlowe subieron corriendo. Terry toco la puerta de la habitación pero no recibió respuesta alguna –Susana soy yo Terry –Nadie respondió –Por favor abre la puerta

Nada solo silencio

-Terry, creo que es mejor entrar a la fuerza –Sugirió Candy angustiada

-Tienes razón Candy

Terry empujo con su cuerpo la puerta, hasta que logro abrirla, al ingresar vieron la cama vacía y vieron la ventana abierta por lo que supusieron que Susana había salido por ahí, todos se dirigieron hacia la ventana para salir, buscaron con la mirada y vieron a Susana en la orilla a punto de aventarse.

Terry corrió hacia ella, Candy lo iba hacer también pero la Sra. Marlowe la detuvo -¡Seria mejor si te fueras jovencita! –La miro fríamente

-Pero…. –Candy volteo a ver y Susana se negaba a ir adentro

-Solo has causado problemas, mira a mi hija esta así porque piensa que puede perder a Terry

Candy entristeció ya que se percató que tal vez la madre de Susana tenía razón y ella era la causante de todo por lo que salió de la habitación, aunque aun así se quedó afuera de la habitación para esperar a que todo se tranquilizara y así poder entrar o por lo menos hablar con Terry.

Unos minutos después salió Terry triste y molesto, la miro y le sonrió a medias.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Candy –Se acercó a ella -¿Nos vamos?

-¿y Susana?

-Ella ya está mejor no te preocupes –Lo dijo con enojo

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió la Sra. Marlowe….

-Candy –La miro duramente –Susana quisiera hablar contigo

-No creo que sea oportuno –Dijo Terry negándose a que pasara Candy

-Ella insiste Terry

Terry voltea a ver a Candy y le susurra –Fue un accidente, Susana se interpuso para que los foros del teatro no me cayeran encima, la decisión fue de ella, se lo agradezco pero no por eso debo renunciar a lo demás que amo ¿no crees Candy? –Le sonríe dulce y tristemente –Sé que si yo no hubiera peligrado, ella no lo habría hecho y no estaría así ahora pero…. ¿Tengo que atarme por esa razón a alguien que no amo?

-Candy mi hija te está esperando, ella te explicara todo.

Candy miro a Terry dulcemente para que se tranquilizara y después ingreso a la habitación de Susana, quien ya estaba en su cama.

-¿Candy?

-Si –Susana la observo de arriba abajo y simplemente se entristeció más

-Eres hermosa –Candy la miro sorprendida y avergonzada a la vez –Ahora entiendo porque Terry se enamoró de ti pero…. –Le sonrió maliciosamente –No te lo quedaras

Candy sorprendida por aquella declaración, no supo cómo reaccionar ni que decir, solo la miro confundida ante tal declaración.

-Ya tengo la aprobación de mi madre para poderme casar con Terry, incluso ya platicamos con la madre de Terry y también –La miro sonriendo aún más –Esta de acuerdo en el compromiso, por lo que vienes saliendo de aquí

-¿Por qué quieres obligar a Terry? –La miro tristemente –Él no quiere no debes obligarlo, eso no es amor.

-Me quiere –Susana enojada la miro –Sabes sé que no me quiere como a ti Candy, pero si sé que me quiere y se siente culpable por lo que paso y por arruinar mi vida y carrera

-¡PERO EL NO TIENE LA CULPA! –Exclamo Candy un poco más fuerte de lo debido

-¿Me dejaras así? –Dijo triste –Ya no tengo nada, no puedo actuar y no puedo caminar, Terry es lo único que tengo ¿me lo quitaras?

-Yo…..Susana…..no es decir…la decisión es de el –Candy se puso nerviosa porque ella no quería dejarlo pero no sabía si era bueno o malo quitarle a alguien a otra persona que signifique todo para él o ella.

-Además Candy tengo una pequeña amistad con Eliza Leagan y me ha dicho que eres una huérfana que fuiste adoptada por la familia Ardley –La miro furiosa –Y que por tu culpa murió un joven llamado Anthony y que además ya ni siquiera la familia Ardley te quiere o reconoce que seas parte de esta familia –Sonrió triunfante -¿Quieres que esto se sepa por los medios y desprestigien a Terry ahora que es un gran actor?

-No

-¿No crees que es mejor dejarlo conmigo? Ya de por sí está en boca de todos por mi accidente

Tal vez Susana tiene razón, pensó Candy

-Sera mejor que me vaya –se dispuso a abrir la puerta

-Piénsalo Candy –volteo a verla –Es mejor para él, espero que hagas lo correcto

-Terry decidirá –Bajo la cabeza tristemente –Pero no niego que tal vez tengas razón, adiós Susana

Susana sonrió triunfante, -Mi plan está dando resultado –Susurro para ella misma.

-Por lo menos has logrado que esos dos se separen de momento –Dijo alguien que salía del closet de Susana –Te dije que esa Candy es fácil de manipular, sobre todo estando en la situación que te encuentras Susana

-Si lo sé y lo voy aprovechar –Miro a la persona –Contra quien tenga que luchar voy a ganar por mi estado y Terry será mío ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Claro querida, además ya no estoy tan interesada en ese Grandchester –La miro sonriente –Es el apellido de una familia noble de Inglaterra ¿no lo sabias?

-No, ya que eso aquí no se usa mucho –Le sonrió –Pero es bueno saberlo.


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN TERRIBLE ERROR

Candy y Terry salieron de la casa Marlowe y se dirigieron a la casa de él, no dijeron ni una palabra en todo el camino cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Candy tenía la intención de irse en cuanto antes de New York, tenía que pensar en todo lo que había dicho Susana y no quería estar por el momento cerca de su amado.

Se sentía triste al ver así a Susana, a pesar de todo ella lo había hecho para que a Terry no le pasara nada, pero tampoco era justo que solo por eso tuviera que alejarse de él.

¿Cómo le hare para irme sin que Terry se dé cuenta? Pensó, tal vez…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

-Candy –La llamo -¿te vas a ir verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Te conozco y se lo que te dijo Susana te afecto –La miro –Pero no quiero perderte

-Terry

-Por favor no me dejes tú también –Dijo tristemente –No tuve una familia feliz, tú lo sabes

-Si lo se

-Sé que tú tampoco la has tenido Candy pero a pesar de todo –La tomo de los hombros –Tú siempre has sido alegre y feliz

-Sí, es que a pesar de todo tuve una gran familia en el hogar de pony –Se acercó –Claro que no se compara eso a tener padres y no los tuve

-Candy, a veces no sirve de nada tenerlos si no son gran ayuda, mira a los míos

Soltó a Candy y entraron a la casa –Sé que no podre detenerte si ya has decidido irte

-Yo tampoco pude hacer nada cuando te fuiste de San Pablo –Dijo un poco molesta

-Así ¿que ahora te desquitaras?

-No es eso Terry –Lo miro desafiante –Susana está sufriendo por mi culpa

-Y ¿que ella no me está haciendo sufrir a mí también? –Se acercó -¿o acaso no te importa?

-No es eso Terry –Se dirigió a su habitación –No creo que sea buena idea que este triste, ¿viste lo que iba hacer hoy?

-Eso es chantaje ¿no te parece Candy?

-Da igual –Lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos –Terry no quiero ser la culpable de una muerte y mucho menos que tú lo seas –Bajo la mirada –Sera mejor que me vaya…..yo…..tengo que pensar

-No te puedes ir ahora, hay una tormenta de nieve allá afuera –Se acerco

-Es que tengo que irme Terry, perdóname

-¿Por qué Candy? No quiero esto y si tú te vas –Dijo decidido –Yo me iré contigo

-Claro que no Terry, tu carrera y tu felicidad están aquí

-Pero no quiero estar sin ti Candy

-Pero…..

-Candy escucha no quiero estar sin ti –Le tomo las manos delicadamente -¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Pero entonces ¿Qué va a pasar Terry?

-Hay dos opciones Candy, la primera luchar por algo que ambos queremos, venirte a vivir aquí conmigo –Se acercó –Y seguir ambos con nuestros sueños en esta ciudad o la segunda olvidarnos para siempre de esto y condenarnos al dolor e infelicidad.

Terry tiene razón, no puedo condenarlo ni condenarme a vivir infelices por el resto de nuestras vidas pensó Candy

-Candy ¿me quieres?

-Yo…. –Se sonrojo ante la pregunta –Yo….no puedo responderte ahora…..tengo que pensar…necesito aire –Se alejó de él y salió corriendo de la casa.

Camino por las calles pensando en todo, si era injusto que no fueran felices y solo por hacer feliz a alguien que en opinión de Candy era egoísta, no pueden obligar a alguien a amar.

¿Qué debo hacer Anthony? Pensó, si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero si fuera así ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Empezó a formularse preguntas sobre que sentiría ella si él estuviera aun aquí, ¿se quedaría con él o con Terry?

De pronto llego afuera de la estación y vio a un joven de cabello castaño y piel un poco morena discutiendo con 3 chicos más, parecía que estaba en peligro.

-Te he dicho que…..ya no….tengo más –Dijo nervioso

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Usted no se meta señorita o si no también le tocara –Dijo el muchacho más alto de los demás quien traía una navaja

Ambos traían su rostro cubierto

-Espera Ed, esta jovencita se ve muy hermosa –La miro de arriba abajo –Podría divertirnos un rato

-Tal vez, tienes razón Mike

-Sera mejor que no hagan nada o si no llamare a la policía –Dijo armándose de valor a pesar de los comentarios

-¿Qué vas a hacer chica pecosa?

Candy comenzó a gritar y a pedir ayuda, como la calle no estaba sola varias personas voltearon a verla, algunos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien y el guardia de la estación salió, eso era lo que Candy buscaba.

-¿Qué pasa jovencita?

-Ellos estaban maltratando a mi amigo y a mí –Dijo señalando a los rateros

Estos ante las miradas y acercamiento de la gente se habían puesto nerviosos, por lo que no sabían si correr o no.

-Muy bien jóvenes me tendrán que acompañar, dijo el oficial mientras salían más de la estación de tren.

Se los llevaron entre varios de los guardias, pero se les había escapado uno, quien era el que traía el arma -¡NO ME TOQUEN O SI NO VOY A… ¡ –Tomo a Candy desprevenida –¡VOY A LASTIMARLA!

-¡SUELTAME! –Candy empezó a forcejear

Los guardias se empezaron a acercar a ellos, procurando tener a la vista aquella navaja para que no se lastimara a la chica.

-¡SUELTARA JOVENCITO! –Un guardia se empezó a acercar a ellos pero….

El joven entre los nervios hizo un terrible error, metió su navaja en el costado del estómago de Candy y la aventó hacia las vías por donde pasaba el tren.

Candy sintió aquella arma por lo que no reacciono al momento en el que choco contra las vías y de ahí todo se oscureció para ella….

-Terry….. –Susurro antes de perder completamente la conciencia


	4. CAPITULO 4 SECUELAS

Se llevó a Candy a un hospital de New York más cercano, donde una de las enfermeras la reconoció, quien recientemente había tenido que regresar de la guerra para llevarse a mas enfermeras.

-Es Candice White Ardley –Comento al doctor quien la revisaba

-¿Es una Ardley? –Dijo impresionado el doctor

-Así es la adoptaron, hay que informarles lo sucedido ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Lamento decir que se encuentra grave –Dijo tristemente –La hemorragia ya logramos controlarla, pero no sé qué daños pueda traer el golpe que se dio en la cabeza y tampoco sé cuándo recupere el conocimiento

-Esto sí que es una desgracia –Miro preocupada a la paciente –Hay que llamar a sus familiares entonces

-El joven quien la trajo me dijo que él se encargaría de todo –Explico el doctor –Ya fue hablarles a los Ardley

-¿Quién es? ¿Dijo su nombre?

-Claro dijo que era un Leagan –Pensó un momento más –Creo que su nombre es Neil

-Bien espero que si avise –Se acercó a Candy –Candy es una chica fuerte y sé que no se dejara vencer por nada, ¿Qué consecuencias posibles puede haber?

-Pérdida temporal o permanente de la memoria, perdida de la vista por el lado del golpe este tiene más probabilidades, ya sea de manera temporal o permanente, perdida de movilidad o reflejos de su cuerpo –La miro triste –O muerte cerebral si no despierta en 24 horas, daré un hecho esto último.

Ambos guardaron silencio, cuando de pronto….

-¿Candy? –Un joven de 17 años entro precipitadamente a la habitación, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y estaba pálido de la impresión de ver así a….

-Terry, te dije que ella no está en condiciones de visitas, mejor vete

-Cállate Neil, por tu culpa esta así...

-Basta no es momento de ver quien tiene la culpa –Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Archie y Annie

-Por favor jóvenes la paciente necesita tranquilidad y calma –Los empujo para que salieran –No puede tener visitas así que….

-Por favor doctor, déjeme pasar y estar con ella –Suplico Terry

-Yo creo que es una buena idea a Candy le hará bien sentirte cerca –Comento dulcemente Annie

-Bien pero solo un momento

Terry entro nuevamente a la habitación donde se quedó a solas con Candy, pese a los berrinches de Neil….

-Candy perdóname –Tomo su mano delicadamente –Nunca debí dejarte sola –Sollozo

Se sentía culpable, de no haberla dejado sola nunca hubiera pasado esto, simplemente siguió pidiéndole perdón a Candy mientras lloraba en silencio en aquella habitación.

-Bien joven –Entro la enfermera –Tenemos que revisarla, por lo que le sugiero que mejor salga

Terry asintió con su cabeza, volteo a ver a su amada y antes de salir, se acercó al rostro de Candy para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Estará bien? –Pregunto cuando ya estaba en la puerta

-No lo sabemos joven –Miro a Terry –Disculpa ¿eres tú el actor verdad?

-Si

-Ahora entiendo porque Candy se escapó para verte en una ocasión –Dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-¿Cómo lo…..?

-Una como directora tiene ese privilegio ¿no crees?

-Si claro Mary Jane

Pasaron algunos minutos después de que Terry salió de la habitación, tanto el doctor como Mary Jane revisaban a Candy.

De repente Candy se movió, abriendo los ojos un poco….

-Candy por fin –Comento con alivio la enfermera -¿estás bien?

Candy no respondió, estaba ya despierta pero no respondía trataba de recordar.

-Srita. Ardley ¿está usted bien? –Pregunto el doctor

-¿Dónde estoy? –susurro tratando de incorporarse

-No haga esfuerzos puede hacerse daño en la herida

Candy parecía perdida no comento nada ante lo que dijo el doctor, pero había algo peor….

-¡¿DONDE ESTOY?! –Grito desesperada

-Candy tranquila estas en el hospital –La tomo por los hombros –Tuviste un accidente

¿Accidente?

Trataba de ver de dónde provenía la voz pero….

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Dijo desesperada –Déjenme ver

Ambos se voltearon a ver asustados….

-Candy –susurro Mary Jane

-¿Dónde estoy, donde esta Anthony? –Desesperada se tocó los ojos para quitarse la supuesta venda que le obstruía la vista pero…. -¿QUE SUCEDE? ¡NO VEO NADA!

En ese momento Candy comenzó a gritar desesperadamente por lo que los doctores tuvieron que pedir ayuda a otras enfermeras para poder anestesiarla y así dormirla.


	5. CAPITULO 5 RECUERDOS DULCES Y AMARGOS

El doctor salía de la habitación después de todo el alboroto, en cuanto lo vieron salir todos se acercaron a él…

-¿Qué sucede doctor? –Exigió saber Terry

-Lamento mucho esto pero…. –Miro a los chicos –El golpe que recibió fue demasiado fuerte y…..

-¿Y qué doctor? –Terry estaba desesperado

-Sufre de amnesia –Miro al joven –No recuerda los últimos sucesos de su vida, al menos eso parece

-¿Qué eso es terrible? –Dijo Annie angustiada

-No es lo peor –Comento el doctor, los jóvenes lo miraron interrogativamente –Ha perdido la vista, aun no sé si sea temporal la perdida de la vista o sea permanente

-No es imposible, usted está mintiendo –Terry tomo al doctor de los hombros –Candy no puede estar así, dígame que no es verdad.

-Lo lamento mucho –Agacho la cabeza mientras se apartaba de los jóvenes

Terry se sentía fatal y responsable de lo que le había pasado a Candy –Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado salir –Susurro

-Calma Terry no es tu culpa –Annie se acercó –En todo caso es la culpa del sujeto que Candy trato de defender –Miro a Neil

-Yo no le pedí que me salvara

-Pero tampoco hiciste nada cuando el delincuente la tomo con rehén ¿o sí? –Archie enojado se acercó a él.

Neil se puso nervioso y decidió alejarse un poco de ellos –Cobarde –Murmuro Archie

-Sera mejor que llevemos a Candy a Chicago, ahí podrán hacerle estudios y estará cerca de nosotros ¿no crees Archie?

-Si será lo mejor –Miro a Terry -¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Claro, solo debo arreglar algunas cosas en el teatro pero iré lo más pronto posible –Miro hacia la habitación –No la dejare

-Muy bien –Archie se dirigió hacia el doctor para indicarle lo que se decidió.

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Chicago, la mansión Ardley estaba repleta de visitas, querían saber cómo seguía Candy, quien hace un par de días había dejado el hospital después de unos estudios que le realizaron, que por cierto eran muy cansados para ella.

-Annie, ¿es verdad lo de Anthony? –Pregunto a su amiga

-Si Candy pero eso fue –La miro –Ya tiene tiempo que paso

-Si ya me explico el doctor que debido al golpe es por lo que no puedo ni ver ni recordar.

-Pero los últimos estudios salieron positivos Candy –Dijo acercándose a ella quien estaba sentada cerca de la ventana de su habitación –Dijo que tal vez muy pronto recuperes la vista, dijo que era solo temporal la falta de visión

-Si pero no recordare jamás –Comento tristemente

Por más ejercicios que realizaron los doctores con ella no había dado resultados, lo único que logro recordar fue que ella estaba con un apuesto joven en una colina bailando y hasta que de pronto le dio un beso, pero ni siquiera sabía si eso era verdad o solo producto de su imaginación.

-Bueno Candy, tal vez si puedas –Comento para darle ánimos –Pero deberías estar feliz, lo primero que haremos cuando recuperes la vista será ir a la colina de pony

-Me encantaría verla –Quiso levantarse y Annie se acercó inmediatamente a ella –Puedo hacerlo sola –Dijo molesta

-Claro que no Candy que tal si te caes

-Annie por favor, además el doctor me dijo que sería bueno reconocer la casa para que yo pueda andar sola.

-No es conveniente –Dijo nerviosa –Otro golpe como ese y esta vez si pierdes la vista Candy no lo permitiré

-No me caeré –En ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Annie ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Stear pasa –Dijo Annie feliz.

Stear había vuelto de la guerra a petición de Paty, ya que Candy necesitaba a todos juntos para así ayudarla a superar este accidente tan terrible que ocasiono su ceguera y pérdida de memoria.

-¿Stear? –Pregunto Candy buscando a su amigo con las manos, él se acercó rápidamente y la tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Hola Candy! Me da gusto verte –Sonrió dulcemente

-Me gusta también saber que estas aquí, aunque no pueda verte –Lo abrazo –Stear Anthony si murió en el accidente –Sollozo

Stear miro a Annie, quien solo movió la cabeza, ya le había explicado más de una ocasión a Candy que eso ya había pasado hace mucho pero tal parecía que el dolor de ella había vuelto con este accidente y por eso se negaba a creerlo.

Nadie se percató de que otro joven estaba afuera observando y escuchando la escena, quien decidió mejor esperar otro poco para poder entrar.

Se dirigía a la sala de la mansión Ardley cuando se apareció alguien….

-¡Terry! –Eliza salió de su escondite -¿viniste a verme? ¡Qué felicidad!

-No Eliza no vine aquí para verte a ti

-¿Entonces a Candy? –Pregunto enojada -¿Cómo sigue Susana?

-Ella está bien supongo –La miro –Además tu sabes bien como esta ¿no?

-Por supuesto es mi amiga ahora, por eso la invite a pasar tiempo en la mansión Ardley –Sonrió maliciosamente –La tía Elroy me dio permiso, así que será mi invitada especial, ¿no te lo dijo?

-No –La miro furioso –Más vale que no molesten a Candy porque si no….

-¿Si no que? –Se acercó –Aquí ni tu ni ella son nadie, solo la tía Elroy me puede prohibir las cosas.

Se alejó de él dejándolo molesto.

¿Cómo podía ser tan mala Eliza?...Susana no es mejor….pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación de Candy y recordaba su conversación de hace unos días con Susana….

 **FLASH BACK**

Todo estaba arreglado en el teatro, le darían permiso de ausentarse por una temporada, siempre y cuando prometía volver antes de estrenar la obra de Drácula, donde querían que el fuera el protagonista de la obra, era todo un reto para él, por lo que debía volver un mes antes del estreno por lo que solo tenía 4 meses para estar con Candy.

Tenía otro pendiente que arreglar y cerrar definitivamente, todavía se sentía mal por ese accidente pero….

Toco la puerta de la habitación….

-Adelante

-Hola Susana –Dijo mientras entraba -¿Cómo estás?

-Estaría mejor si vinieras a verme más seguido –Comento tristemente -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada que sea importante, al menos no para ti –La miro –Susana no puedo estar contigo, si lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Por Candy ¿no?

-No solo es por ella –Se acercó –Susana esto no funcionara nunca…..porque yo no te amo

-¡Terry! –Susana tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que le dijo le dolió profundamente -¿Por qué?

-Simplemente se siente o no el amor….y yo no lo siento por ti

-Pero yo te salve y –Se destapo el cuerpo –Quede así por ti, por salvarte

-¡Basta! –Se alejó –No te pedí que me salvaras Susana –Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras más apropiadas –Pero no por eso me atare a ti…no te hare infeliz ni me hare infeliz a mí mismo –Pensó en Candy –Ni tampoco a una persona inocente

-Tu madre ya dio su consentimiento y…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare? Eleonor Baker es la menos indicada para imponerme algo –Comento triste –Tu no conoces nuestra relación, así que te pido que no la involucres en esto, porque aunque lo hagas yo no accederé.

Dicho esto se dispuso a ir, no iba a ceder más a los chantajes de Susana.

-Terry si no accedes –Lo miro furiosa –Atente a las consecuencias

Terry solo la miro no reconocía en ese cuerpo a la Susana con la que trabajo durante un tiempo en el teatro, era increíble que haya cambiado tanto aquella chica.

-¿es amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras

-Haz lo que quieras no me importa –Termino de salir de la habitación decidido a irse de ahí lo más pronto posible

Camino hacia la estación, habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente de Candy.

-Pronto volveré a verte mi dulce Candy –Susurro mientras abordaba el tren.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Toco la puerta de la habitación y Archie le abrió…

-Hola, pasa por favor –Entro a la alcoba y vio a Candy comiendo un postre con la ayuda de Annie, también a Stear con Paty platicando del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿recordó algo más?

-No, ni siquiera se acuerda de Paty –Comento tristemente

-Tal vez si tú le hablas logre recordar algo ¿no crees? –Dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Puede ser –Dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Candy vino alguien más a verte –Comento Candy

-¿Quién es?

¿La tía Elroy? Es la que falta pero no lo creo jejejeje, pensó

-Hola Candy

Esa voz, la conozco es la voz de…

-¡¿Anthony?!

Todo mundo se sorprendió ante la deducción de Candy, más que nadie Terry quien no le daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Candy se levantó y alzo las manos para tocar al recién llegado, Archie empujo a Terry para que se acercara.

Terry aun impresionado por lo que ella dijo se dejó tocar.

No creo que sea Anthony, pensó tristemente después de tocar su cabello, aunque no recuerdo bien como se sentía físicamente, solo tengo su imagen en mi cabeza.

Terry la tomo de la mano para sostenerla, ante este contacto se le vino un recuerdo a la mente…

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba viendo el cielo en una hermosa colina, al lado de ella se encontraba un joven muy apuesto lo miro, tenía el cabello castaño y largo, era alto, sus ojos eran de color café y le sonreía…

Esa sonrisa me deslumbra, pensó

-Bailemos Candy –Dijo el joven mientras sonaba una música que le recordaba

Anthony, esta pieza la baile por primera vez con Anthony, pensó

De repente ya estaban bailando bajo el cielo azul y un paisaje hermoso, era una escena perfecta para una pareja de enamorados…..

-¿Por qué te detienes? –Pregunto ya que había chocado con el

El simplemente se quedó mirándola un momento, después de unos segundos sorpresivamente la atrajo hacia él y la beso, fue un beso dulce y lleno de ternura pero no era lo que ella quería porque aun…

De repente la imagen cambio y ella se encontraba encima de un caballo al frente estaba Anthony indicándole el zorro que estaba cerca de un árbol.

-Iré por el –Dijo de repente puso el caballo en marcha para ir hacia allá, pero…

¡ANTHONY!

Con horror vio como Anthony estaba tirado ya sin moverse.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡NOO! –Grito de momento –Anthony –susurro, solo Terry la alcanzo a escuchar

-¿Que ocurre Candy? –Terry preocupado se acercó más a ella, los demás hicieron lo mismo, se dio cuenta de que fueron recuerdos entonces….

¿Qué fue ese primer recuerdo? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué me beso?

Trataba de recordar inútilmente y de pronto sintió que se desvanecía nuevamente y de pronto todo quedo en completa oscuridad de nuevo.


	6. CAPITULO 6 CULPAS Y SENTIMIENTOS PARTE 1

Era una mañana hermosa para dar un paseo por la gran ciudad de Chicago, tal vez eso le serviría a Candy quien llevaba días encerrada en su alcoba sin querer ver a nadie ni siquiera a su amiga, que más que eso era su hermana.

Annie tomo nuevamente la regadera y siguió dándole agua fresca a los hermosos rosales que había en el jardín de aquella mansión, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado ese dia…..

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿Se encuentra bien doctor verdad? –Exigía saber la anciana

-Claro que sí, pienso que el golpe de los recuerdos que tuvo de momento fueron demasiados para ella –Tomo la mano de Candy para tomarle la presión –Por eso se desmayo

-¿Esto no le afectara más verdad?

-No Sra. Pero debe de estar tranquila, no deben forzarla a recordar –Miro a los jóvenes que estaban ahí –Puede que con el tiempo lo hará, tal vez sea bueno llevarla a un lugar que sea importante para ella y así puede que recuerde, aunque –Se puso de pie –Como lo dije no le garantizo nada Sra. Elroy

-Bien –Miro a los jóvenes –Archie saca de aquí a todos los chicos, no quiero que molesten a Candy, ya escucharon al doctor ella debe de estar tranquila, no quiero que la molesten.

-Pero tía….

-Basta Archie he dado una orden y quiero que me obedezcan –Miro a Stear –Me alegra que hayas regresado

-Si pero tía abuela –La miro avergonzado –Solo me dieron permiso para unos días.

-Espero que te quedes para siempre, aquí es donde perteneces Stear

Stear no dijo nada, prefirió guardar silencio y salir de la habitación con Paty.

Archie y Annie también se disponían a salir pero….

-Yo no pienso irme

-Usted jovencito es el menos indicado para estar aquí –Se acercó –Salga inmediatamente ¿o acaso no es por su culpa que Candy esta así?

-¿Qué?

-Claro ¿o acaso no fue a New York solamente para verlo en una obra de teatro, o me equivoco?

-No, pero…

-Entonces váyase, no quiero verlo cerca de ella, como la tutora de Candy en ausencia del tío William –Se puso al lado de la cama –Tengo la obligación y el derecho de velar por ella y su bienestar, así mismo alejarla de las malas compañías ¿cree que no sé lo que paso en el colegio?

-Pero las cosas no son como….

-No me interesa, ¡váyase!

-No pienso alejarme de ella –Se fue acercando a la puerta –Pero no le causare problemas Sra. Elroy….por ahora

Dicho esto salió de la habitación para dirigirse al hotel donde se hospedaba.

¿Cómo es que la tía abuela había cambiado tanto? Pensaba Annie mientras regresaba a su casa con sus padres quienes tenían una pequeña casa en aquella ciudad.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Archie iba saliendo de la casa, ella lo miro y de inmediato corrió hasta él.

-¿Qué paso te abrió?

-No –Dijo triste –Solo deja pasar a Dorotly

-¿Por qué razón no quiere vernos?

-No lo sé Annie

En ese momento llego un carro.

-¡George! –Dijo Archie emocionada -¿viene el tío William con usted?

-No Joven, pero él me envía para ver cómo van las cosas.

-Van mal, Candy no nos deja verla

-Solo pase un momento, tengo que irme –Miro a los jóvenes –Iré con la tía abuela

-¿Solo eso nos dirás? –Reclamo Archie

-Solo denle tiempo –Dicho esto ingreso a la casa

En la habitación de Candy, ella estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en ese recuerdo que no la dejaba en paz, sabía que significaba algo y que esa persona era importante pero no podía ni recordar su nombre, ni nada.

-Candy –la llamo –Hoy es un día hermoso, ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?

-No quiero gracias –Dijo fríamente

Últimamente Candy había cambiado mucho, no quería ver a nadie porque no quería dar lastimas ni tampoco quería que la trataran como una inútil.

Ella podía hacer sus cosas sin necesidad de nadie, quería demostrar que era fuerte.

Por otro lado tampoco quería salir porque aunque ella no podía ver a las personas, no quería que la vieran con lastima no lo soportaría.

También estaba lo de Anthony quien había muerto ese trágico día, que apenas se había acordado de aquel accidente de caballo y se sentía muy triste y mal.

Además sentía como una gran nube blanca obstruyendo su mente, le habían comentado que no recordaba lo de hace casi dos años, lo cual la hacía sentirse tonta porque no sabía de lo que hablaban y quería evitarse eso.

-Candy por favor, necesitas salir para….

Alguien entro en la habitación.

-Candy –Era una voz dulce –Querida necesitas salir, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Iré a dar una vuelta con Neil, él nos llevara a una peletería, donde venden unos helados deliciosos ¿Qué te parece?

-No muchas gracias, tía abuela –Se hundió mas en su almohada –No tengo ánimos

-Candy, necesitas salir cariño, además –Se sentó en la cama –El doctor dijo que tenías que caminar por la casa y sus alrededores para que tú misma pudieras andar sola.

-Si pero no tengo ganas –Además no quiero estar cerca de Neil –Perdone tía abuela.

-Vamos a ir Candy White Ardley, tienes que salir –Quito la sabana con la que ella se tapaba –Dorotly ayudara a vestirse, te esperare en la sala.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! –Candy se incorporó furiosa en la cama -¿Cómo si realmente le importara?

Dejo que Dorotly le pusiera un vestido y la peinara para salir a dar un paseo con la tía abuela y con Neil.

Mientras tanto en la sala estaba la tía abuela pensando en lo que paso hace un rato en esa misma sala con George.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Hola George –Saludo a la persona que acaba de ingresar a la casa -¿Cómo esta William?

-Buenas tardes Sra. Elroy –Saludo mientras tomaba asiento –Él se encuentra bien, solo un poco preocupado por Candy

-No tiene porque, como él lo pidió a Candy la están viendo los mejores doctores y especialistas –Se puso en pie –E incluso nos comentaron de que la perdida de la vista es solo temporal y que la vista la recuperara en unas cuantas semanas, bueno dijo que tal vez serian dos meses aproximadamente.

Le entrego unos papeles.

-Bien gracias –La miro –Pero al parecer la Srita. Candy no ha querido salir y eso también le preocupa, quiere que usted se ocupe de que ella salga nuevamente y vuelva a ser esa dulce niña alegre que conocía.

-¿Yo?

-Si Sra. Elroy –Saco una carta –Esta carta es para ella, pero será dada hasta que ella este mejor –Se puso en pie –El tío abuelo William confía en que usted sabrá cuidarla, porque sabe que en el fondo está orgullosa de esa niña.

-¿Qué? –Se indignó –Claro que no, solo que…..bueno…..yo –Dijo nerviosamente

-Es bueno saber que esa persona se ganó su admiración y cariño, de alguien como usted –Tomo sus cosas –Me voy Sra. Elroy y también yo sé qué hará lo mejor para ella, ya que aunque no quiera reconocerlo usted la quiere.

-George –Lo llamo –He pensado que tal vez Candy y yo estaremos mejor en la mansión Lakewood tal vez esto también le ayude a recordar un poco mas ¿no cree?,

-Tal vez sí, no es mala idea –Ya estaba en la puerta –Se lo diré a William para que le mande una carta lo más pronto posible, nos vemos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

En ese momento, Candy iba llegando con Dorotly acompañándola para que no se cayera.

Me siento mal por esta chica, Anthony la quería y yo siempre la despreciaba cuando en el fondo me ha enseñado tantas cosas buenas, pensó tristemente, es momento de remediar mis errores y conocerla mejor, tal vez así logre perdonarme.

-¿Y la tía abuela?

-Aquí estoy Candy –Se acercó –Veo que ya estas lista

-Si.

-Bien, vamos –Abrió la puerta -¡Oh Neil que bueno que estas aquí ya!, por favor ayuda a Candy.

Neil miro a Candy tristemente, ya que si ella estaba asi era gran parte su culpa, aunque por otro lado, la observo detenidamente.

Es muy hermosa, pensó, ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?

Candy lucía un hermoso vestido color rosa claro con azul, traía un sombrero de color azul y con una cinta rosa claro que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido, tenía sus dos coletas que siempre llevaba.

-¿Neil? –Dijo Candy buscando con las manos a alguien que la tomara.

Rápidamente él se acercó a ella, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta el auto para que pudiera subirse.

-En un rato volveremos Dorotly, por favor que tengan lista la comida y el postre favorito de Candy eso tal vez la anime.

-Claro Sra. –Miro hacia al auto –Disculpe la pregunta pero…. ¿es bueno que también vaya….?

-Dorotly yo sé lo que hago.

Dicho esto se fue hasta el auto donde la esperaban tres jóvenes.

Mientras tanto en el auto, surgió una pequeña conversación.

-Candy, yo…..en verdad….lo…. –Dijo nervioso

-No te preocupes, no hay problema –Dijo cortante –Eres un cobarde y solo lo confirme esa noche

-Pero…..por mí culpa tú… -Lo interrumpió

-Si lo es –Condeno cruelmente, Candy no era así pero la situación era demasiado como para seguir olvidando todo lo que le habían hecho las personas –Pero no quiero que me tengas lastima, es más Neil hazme el favor de no acercarte más a mí, solo cuando no haya otro remedio como ahora.

-Vaya Candy ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo burlonamente –El estar ciega, demente y huérfana, ¿te hace más enojona y amargada?

Era Eliza, igual de odiosa que siempre, pero esta vez no se dejaría, ya era demasiado la lástima que pudieran tenerle por su situación.

-Y a ti Eliza, el hecho de no tener amigos ni un perro que te ladre –Sonrió -¿Te vuelve más insoportable que de costumbre?

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Se dio la vuelta ya que venía en el asiento del copiloto

-¡Ya basta Eliza! –Exclamo molesto Neil –Además tú empezaste

-¡¿Neil?! –Lo miro sorprendida -¿Qué te pondrás de su lado?

Neil no respondió ya que en ese momento llego la tía abuela, así que dejaron la discusión.

¿Por qué Neil me defendió?, Pensaba mientras iba en el asiento trasero con la tía abuela, ¿Por qué el y la tía abuela también cambiaron su actitud hacia mí?

La tía abuela la observaba, la veía triste.

¿Cómo le hare para que vuelva a ser aquella niña alegre?, pensó, Candy si supieras que yo….estoy realmente…y que también extraño a…..y que…..


	7. CAPITULO 7 CULPAS Y SENTIMIENTOS PARTE 2

Llegaron a la nevería que la tía abuela había comentado, estuvieron un rato ahí y después decidieron caminar un rato por un parque, aunque Candy pidió que la dejaran en el auto ya que no quería seguir al lado de ese par, al final la tía abuela accedió.

-No tardamos Candy –Decía nerviosa por dejarla -¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupe

-De acuerdo

Candy se dedicó a escuchar los ruidos que había alrededor de ella, se escuchaba de todo, gente caminando por la acera, el viento soplaba fuerte y hacia ruido en las hojas de los arboles al pasar, escuchaba el cantar de los pajarillos, los susurros alrededor y gente jugando tranquilamente.

-¿Candy?

-¿Quién es?

Una persona se acercó a ella, no sabía quién era por lo que estuvo a punto de gritar…..

-Tranquila Candy –Dijo el joven –Soy Terry

¿Terry? ¿Lo conozco? Creo que sí pero no recuerdo de donde, pensó desesperadamente

Tal vez demostró su frustración y desesperación en su rostro, al menos eso pensó ya que el joven llamado Terry la tomo delicadamente de la mano –Tranquila sé que no me recuerdas pero tú y yo éramos amigos en el colegio San Pablo en Londres

-¿enserio?

-Sí, he ido a visitarte un par de veces a tu casa, pero me indican que no quieres visitas –Parecía reproche – ¿puedo saber porque?

No supo porque aquel joven le causaba tanta confianza, se sentía protegida y a gusto con él por lo que no dudo en sincerarse con él.

-No quiero la lastima de la gente

-¿Y tú lastima si?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo molesta

-Que te estas teniendo lastima por tu situación y que por eso no quieres salir, porque en realidad tienes miedo pero no de los demás, el miedo te lo tienes tu misma

-Pero yo…..no es verdad –Dijo aún más molesta –Solo no quiero que me anden vigilando como a un bebe

-Entonces sal y se cómo eras –Subió la mano de Candy hasta su boca –Como era la chica de la que me enamore, valiente, fuerte, invencible, alegre, buena y sobre todo ganadora y trabajadora –Beso la mano de Candy, lo que causo el sonrojo de ella –Que consigue lo que se propone y sobre todo que siempre sabe superar las tempestades

-Yo…..no sé qué decir –Sujeto la mano de Terry –Me siento tonta porque no puedo recordar –Empezó a sollozar –Es demasiado doloroso todo, por eso no sé si pueda.

Terry sonrió –Tarzan pecosa, claro que puedes –Se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en la frente –Poco a poco recordaras, no te preocupes –Se separó de ella, dejando delicadamente su mano sobre su regazo –Ahora debo irme

¿Tarzan pecosa? Creo que eso lo he escuchado antes ¿Dónde lo he oído?, pensó confundida tratando de recordar, pero sintió que Terry se iba así que….

-¿Volveré a verte? –Se rio ante el comentario –Quiero decir…. ¿Iras a verme?

-Claro Candy, yo no he dejado de ir a verte, aunque tú no quieras recibir a nadie.

-Estaré esperándote –Se sonrojo un poco, no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera con el –Terry

Terry sonrió al oír pronunciar su nombre –Iré mañana Candy, nos vemos mi pequeña Tarzan pecosa.

Candy sonrió dulcemente, mientras Terry se alejaba.

No entendía porque aquel joven la hacía sentir a la vez feliz y a la vez un poco molesta porque no le parecía gracioso que le pusiera apodos, sin embargo le encantaba oírlo no se explicaba porque pero así era.

Terry, me encantaría recordarte, seguramente debes tener un rostro hermoso.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, imaginando como era Terry físicamente hasta que….

-Candy

-Dime

-Quisiera que saliéramos tú y yo solos a cenar esta noche –Alguien se subió al auto –Conozco…

-No gracias –Se voltio al lado contrario de donde provenía el sonido de aquella voz que odiaba

-Pero….

-He dicho que no Neil, no insistas y como te dije… –Dijo cortante y fríamente –Mantente alejado de mí, no te quiero cerca ¿entiendes?

-Solo quiero…..es decir….tú me salvaste

-Si ya me lo han contado y solo sirvió para confirmar que eres un cobarde

-Pero Candy…. –Trato de tomarle la mano

-¡Basta Neil! ¡No te quiero cerca! -Jalo su mano bruscamente del amarre que intento hacerle

Neil no continúo con la discusión porque habían llegado Eliza y la tía abuela, quien le trajo a Candy unas golosinas. Candy se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que la tía abuela supiera tanto de sus gustos? En realidad nunca le había caído bien o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Ardley, Dorotly ya tenía lista la comida, aunque Candy no quería comer con todos, ya que prefería irse a su alcoba para poder seguir pensando en ese joven que tanto la tenía intrigada y quería recordar.

-Candy, por favor –Decía Dorotly –Todos están en el comedor te va hacer bien, vamos yo te llevo

-No Dorotly –Candy se sujetaba de un sillón de la sala, los demás se habían ido al comedor –Si quieres que vaya, iré sola.

-Pero Candy, si algo te pasa no me lo perdonare nunca y además me correrán…..

-No te preocupes Dorotly estaré bien –Empezó a caminar –Si quieres que vaya, déjame ir sola, ahora vete Dorotly.

-Candy –La miraba horrorizada

-¿Qué no entiendes Dorotly? –Empezaba a molestarse –Puedo ir sola, ahora vete por favor

Dorotly prefirió no decir más y alejarse de ella para que pudiera pasar.

Candy fue tentando las cosas, sintiendo en donde se encontraba cada cosa e iba a paso lento para no tropezarse o lastimarse con algo, se dio cuenta de que había un gran pasillo antes de llegar al comedor donde no había más que una mesita con jarrones con el cual tropezó y se pegó en la espinilla, aun así siguió caminando, escucho voces, suponía que estaba cerca pero…..

-¡Aaaah! –Sintió un bulto que había hecho que se tropezara, aunque aquel bulto no lo había sentido antes

-¡Candy! –Había caído al piso, por suerte metió las manos para no golpearse la cabeza

Se escuchó alguien riendo, a la cual reprendieron inmediatamente sobretodo la tía abuela…..

-Eliza, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-Fue un accidente

-Claro que no lo fue –La miro duramente –Si hubiera sido así tu no estarías riéndote ¿no crees?

-No es mi culpa que no se fije por donde va

-Eres muy cruel Eliza –Alguien se acercó a Candy, quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie –Candy te ayudo espera

-No gracias Annie –Se terminó de poner en pie –Yo puedo hacerlo sola

-Eliza vete a tu habitación, no quiero verte más, retírate de mi presencia y te aseguro que tus padres se enteraran de todo esto.

-¡Tía abuela!

-Vete

Eliza se fue sollozando y furiosa del comedor, no entendía porque la tía abuela se ponía de parte de esa mugrosa huérfana, antes no era así.

Candy estuvo feliz, porque a pesar del incidente con Eliza, pudo llegar ella sola al comedor e incluso le permitieron regresar sola a su habitación, aunque claro Annie quiso ir a su lado solo para indicarle por donde era, ya que no reconocía del todo la casa.

También comió ella sola, aunque claro no salió bien librada el mantel de esto o su ropa jajajaja

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación estaba tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido ese día, donde paseo con la tía abuela, quien fue muy amable e incluso la protegía como si fuera una madre eso la puso feliz, también había logrado andar ella sola y comer sola.

-Terry mañana te sorprenderé –Susurro medio dormida –Veras que ya no tendré miedo ni lastima a mí misma –Suspiro –Terry

Al día siguiente Terry iba llegando a la mansión Ardley, cumpliendo la promesa hecha a Candy el día anterior de ir nuevamente a verla, cuando…..

-Terry –Volteo a ver a la persona que le llamaba –Vine a buscarte para…

-No me interesa –La interrumpió

-Pero Terry…..yo solo quiero….

-Ya basta Susana –La miro fríamente –Si estás aquí es porque seguramente Eliza te lo pidió ¿para qué viniste? Para burlarte de la situación de ella.

-No….Eliza me invito a conocer a su familia –Lo miro furiosa -¿Y tú? Viniste porque te sientes culpable ¿no?

-Es más que eso, pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones, adiós

-Claro que es culpa por eso estas aquí con ella…. –Hizo una pausa -¿Por qué conmigo no lo haces? Por tu culpa estoy así, a diferencia de Candy que solo lo hizo por estúpida y meterse donde no le llamaban

-Sabes Susana –Volteo a verla –Eres muy diferente a como creía y no te quiero cerca de mí ni de Candy ¿entendiste?

-Ni siquiera te recuerda –Lo miro suplicante –Regresa conmigo a New York por favor y…..

-Por favor Susana ten un poco de dignidad –La miro fríamente –Te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado de ese accidente pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que estar atado a ti para siempre, ¿sabes lo que es el amor?

-Por supuesto yo te amo….

-No lo creo, si realmente me amaras me dejarías libre…. –Suspiro –Amar es libertad y no atar al ser amado egoístamente, solo porque crees que lo amas, amar es dejarlo libre para que pueda decidir y si no es para ti solo desear su felicidad sin pensar solo en la felicidad de uno mismo y tú no lo haces Susana….

-Pero puedes ser feliz conmigo….

-¿Estas escuchando? –Se volteo dispuesto a seguir su camino –No puedes obligar a alguien que te amé solamente por lo que hiciste, si me amaras sin importarte me hubieras salvado de igual manera sin esperar nada a cambio y sin atarme a ti a la fuerza, porque si ese fue tu plan desde al principio, permíteme te digo que te salió mal, hasta nunca, ya no me busques.

Dejo a Susana ahí confundida y triste, siguió su camino hacia la casa, se sentía mal por Susana ya que por su culpa no volvería a caminar y por obvia tampoco volvería a actuar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a estar atado a ella solo por eso, quiso quedar como amigo con ella pero estaba muy necia por lo que lo mejor para ambos era no volver a verse.

Por otro lado también se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a Candy, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola esa noche, nada de esto hubiera pasado y ahora ambos estarían viendo la transferencia de Candy hacia New York, pero no es así.

Sentía culpa pero no era por eso que estaba ahí, amaba a Candy y eso estaba más que comprobado para él, no había otra mujer que le interesara más que ella por eso no quería separarse de ella, aunque en casi 3 meses ya tenía que volver para los preparativos de aquella obra, la cual le ayudaría en su vida profesional.

Llego a la habitación de su amaba pero vio a Dorotly salir.

-Dorotly ¿puedo pasar a ver a Candy?

-Claro que puede pasar, pero Candy no se encuentra ahí –Lo miro sonriente –Esta en el comedor almorzando con Annie, Archie y Stear.

-Muchas gracias

Volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al comedor, aunque en el camino se encontró a alguien no tan agradable….

-¿Qué haces aquí? No eres bienvenido y Candy no quiere verte

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad, ella me lo acaba de decir hace un momento así que mejor vete…

-No es cierto Neil –Candy apareció por el pasillo

-Candy –La observo se veía hermosa y le daba tanta felicidad que ya anduviera ella sola por lo menos en la casa –Me alegra verte y ver que estas mejor

-Gracias Terry –Se sonrojo y no sabía porque razón -¿Quieres almorzar algo?

-No muchas gracias –Se acercó -¿Quieres pasear por el jardín?

-Claro me encantaría

-Bien pues vamos Señorita Pecosa –La tomo de la mano para guiarla afuera

Candy solo se dejó guiar sin objeción alguna, ese joven le daba confianza y le gustaba estar con el, aunque no sabía porque pero como el día anterior se sentía feliz, protegida y completa.


	8. CAPITULO 8 MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel terrible accidente en el que desgraciadamente Candy perdió parte de sus recuerdos y la vista.

Hoy tenía que ir al doctor, quien le había dicho que después de estos estudios su vista debía volver en unos cuantos días, al menos eso predecía.

Pero ella solo pensaba en lo que tenían planeado sus amigos el día de hoy, Annie la había convencido de pasar un día de campo con ella, Terry por supuesto quien no había faltado a su palabra y todos los días estuvo ahí con ella, Archie, Stear quien no volvería a la guerra por ahora y Patty quien ya era su amiga a pesar de que no se acordaba mucho de ella.

Ella estaba emocionada por ir ya de paseo, además ya había aprendido a andar sola sin necesidad de que tuviera una persona a su lado, al menos dentro de la casa e incluso ya no era blanco de las bromas pesadas de Eliza, ni de ese tal Susana.

Susana empezó a recordar como conoció a esta persona que le cayó muy mal…

 **FLASH BACK**

Terry y ella paseaban por el jardín como acostumbraban, iban tomando de la mano esto por insistencia de Terry, claro que Candy no puso objeción le encanta estar con él e incluso sus sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado, a veces hasta sentía que….

En ese momento la sacaron de sus pensamientos….

-¡Terry! –Al parecer alguien se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres Susana?

-No me has presentado a tu amiga ciega –Dijo burlándose

-Candy te presento a la mujer más espantosa del mundo que suerte tienes de no poder verla –Dijo fríamente Terry

-¡Pero Terry!

-Ah Susana está en una silla de ruedas –Continuo haciendo a un lado el comentario de ella –Quedo así por un plan fallido de parte de ella, pensó que yo me quedaría con ella por eso –Tomo a Candy de la cintura –Quería conseguir mi amor de la manera más sucia pero no lo logro y no vale la pena que la conozcas, vámonos

Se la llevo lejos de ahí dejando a una Susana furiosa.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero Terry?

-Solo fui sincero Candy –Se detuvo –Tú no te acuerdas pero ella es parte de….

-¿De qué?

-Te lo diré después Candy –Siguió caminando –No creo que sea el momento más indicado

-De acuerdo

Después de caminar un rato más se dirigieron a la casa, en ese momento Terry me tomo de la mano y me sentó en la banca del jardín.

-Candy ¿puedo hacer algo que quiero desde hace mucho? –Tomo su rostro en sus manos –Pero no sé si te moleste mi pequeña pecosa.

Candy se sonrojo demasiado, primero porque no sabía porque razón la tomo de su cara y segundo porque ese chico le gustaba y mucho, le encantaba su forma de ser y la bondad en su corazón, pero a la vez su rudeza la enamoraba, era simpático y su risa era música de los Angeles para ella.

-¿Qué es? –Trato de sonar lo más normal para no demostrar sus nervios

-Un beso Candy –Acerco su rostro al de ella, lentamente ambos cerraron sus ojos, casi sentían el aliento y calor de ambos cuando de pronto…

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Ambos ruborizados se separaron inmediatamente, Candy sabía quién era por la voz e incluso sabia cuando eran burlas, enojos o mentiras, había despertado sus otros sentidos.

-Nada tía abuela

-Candy te dije que no te quiero junto a este joven –Se acercó para tomarla del brazo –Ahora ya ve adentro empieza a refrescar.

-De acuerdo –Acerco sus manos hacia Terry para sentir donde estaba, el inmediatamente se acercó, cuando ella sintió su rostro se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo de él y el de ella misma, así mismo provocando el enojo de su tía abuela.

Ese día no pudieron concluir algo que ambos deseaban.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Deseaba ya poder pasar todo el día al lado de Terry, el hacía que se olvidara todo y disfrutaba más de todo a su alrededor.

-Candy ¿estás lista?

-Si Annie ¿ya nos vamos?

-Si debemos darnos prisa para poder regresar a tiempo para tu cita con el medico

-Ok

Ambas salieron de la habitación de Candy para dirigirse hacia el auto donde ya estaban los chicos esperándolas, antes de salir se toparon con alguien peor que una anaconda o al menos eso decía Candy ya que era peor que tener este animal o una piedra en el zapato.

-¿Van a salir?

-Si ¿algún problema Eliza?

-No aunque no entiendo para que sales Candy –Se acercó –Si de todas formas no puedes ver

-No necesito la vista para golpearte ¿quieres ver?

-Yo creo que no lograrías darme un golpe aunque lo apostáramos –Le puso un dedo en su hombro –Perderías querida

Candy no lo pensó dos veces y le soltó un golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara, claro que Candy no pensó que le daría en el mero ojo izquierdo, hasta que Annie se lo dijo -¡Candy!

-Si le di ¿verdad?

-Si pero le diste en el ojo –Dijo preocupada -¿estás bien Eliza?

-¡Suéltame tu eres igual una asquerosa huérfana! –Se levantó -¡Candy esto no se quedara así me las pagaras! –Dicho esto se fue llorando

-¿Estás bien Annie?

-Si no te preocupes no me afecta en nada lo que ella me diga –Siguieron caminado –Me dio mucho gusto que la golpearas, además jajajaja fue muy gracioso, hubieras visto su cara

-Jajaja me la imagino y es más chistoso –Decía imaginándose aun chimpancé furioso

Llegaron con los chicos quienes ayudaron con las cosas y se fueron a su hermoso día de campó. Era un día lleno de sol, el cielo estaba despejado y se veía muy hermoso el parque a donde fueron.

-¡Es una vista maravillosa! –Decía Patty quien se calló de golpe

-Debe de ser estupenda ¿podrías describírmela Terry?

-Claro Candy, vamos a sentarnos mientras te describo todo –La tomo de la mano

Almorzaron, jugaron y rieron todo el día, eran 3 parejas de enamorados tan dulces, claro que había dos personas que aún no eran novios pero era una visión hermosa, Archie jugaba persiguiendo a Annie quien le había embarrado su cara de pastel, Stear y Patty jugaban con un platillo lanzándolo de aquí a allá, Candy y Terry tomados de la mano paseando mientras él le describía el lugar.

En ese momento llegaron a una pequeña colina que estaba junto a un árbol, cuando Terry se la describió ella quiso quedarse un momento ahí –Debe ser igual de hermosa que la colina de pony

-Si lo es Candy

-¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto, te prometí que la visitaría y así fue –La jalo hacia el para abrazarla –Debes recuperarte pronto para que vayamos juntos a verla nuevamente

-Terry –Sollozo un poco mientras se recargaba en el –Claro que si

-Candy –La llamo -¿Puedo besarte?

Candy impresionada no dijo nada solo asintió avergonzada con su cabeza, era tanta la emoción que sentía que su corazón se saldría alocado de su pecho, mientras que Terry también se sentía nervioso más porque la chica había accedido.

Levanto suavemente la cabeza de la joven con sus manos y se fue acercando a ella lentamente, ella cerro los ojos suavemente esperando ese beso que tanto ansiaba aunque no sabía porque se sentía así, era extraño.

De pronto sintió sus labios de Terry, eran suaves y cálidos, llenos de ternura, le dio tanta paz que no quería separarse nunca de él pero de pronto, como un rayo fugaz algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente, la primera que fue la que le quedo más grabada fue…..

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba en un colegio, donde iba caminando felizmente con Annie, cuando de pronto llego Patty quien llevaba consigo una carta.

-¿Qué pasa Patty? –Miro la carta –No quiero leerla, no es de mi incumbencia lo que se escriben tu y Stear.

-Candy no es de Stear

-¿A no? ¿Entonces?

-Encontré esta carta pero es para ti.

-¿para mi? –Tomo la carta y comenzó a leer –La carta es de Terry – _"te veo hoy a media noche en los establos, hay algo importante que debo decirte"_

-¿Vas a ir?

-Claro que si Annie

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea

-No te preocupes iré, me escapare como anteriormente lo he hecho para visitar a los chicos

En la noche, ya en el establo….

-¿Terry?

-Candy

-¿Por qué me pediste que habláramos aquí y a media noche?

-Creí que eras tú la que quería hablar conmigo

Ambos se miraron con horror –Debió ser una trampa de alguien

-Seguramente ¿pero para qué? –La miro –Candy será mejor irno…

En ese momento llegaron la madre y las hermanas, junto a Eliza quien sonreía maliciosamente

-Así que es verdad Terry y Candy se encuentran aquí a media noche

-¡Eliza!

-Qué horror, han deshonrado al colegio no me queda más remedio –Miro a Candy –Candice White Ardley queda definitivamente expulsado del real colegio San Pablo, ¡llévensela!

-No –Candy corrió hacia Terry pero las hermanas la sujetaron -¡Terry! ¡Terry!

-¡Candy!

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Candy estás bien? –La voz de Terry la saco de su recuerdo, se dio cuenta de que estaba con la cabeza entre sus manos e hincada -¿Candy?

-Si est-oy…..bien –Se incorporó nuevamente

¿Fue real ese recuerdo? Es el mismo muchacho del recuerdo de aquella colina y de aquel beso ¿es Terry? ¿Por qué no puedo ver? Así sabría si eres el mismo chico de mis recuerdos Terry, pensó tristemente

-¿Segura que estas bien Candy?

-Si Terry –Le sonrió –Es solo que quiero guardar este momento, en mi memoria –La tomo de la mano, ella se sonrojo inmediatamente ante el tacto –Quiero que sea uno más de mis recuerdos inolvidables.

No sabía si el Terry quien estaba en el presente con ella era el mismo chico que recordaba, ¿Qué posibilidades había realmente de que fuera otro Terry o de que sus recuerdos fueran más bien producto de su imaginación? Realmente son casi nulas.

Lo único que sabía en ese momento en el que recibió su primer beso es que quería guardarlo en su corazón como un momento inolvidable para ella.


	9. CAPITULO 9 UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa habían pasado dos días desde su visita médica que realizo con la tía abuela aquel día, recordando todo lo que el doctor concluyo después de revisarla…

 **FLASH BACK**

-Bien doctor –Decía la Tía abuela -¿Cuál es su diagnóstico?

Estaban en el consultorio del Doctor Williams quien era el mejor especialista de chicago, quien había estado revisando a Candy durante un poco más de media hora.

-Bien –Miro seriamente a la Tía abuela –Su vista va mejorando pero creo que….

-¿Qué?

-Que será necesaria una operación Srita. Candy –Suspiro- Ya que no ha recuperado la vista y ya paso un poco más de un mes desde aquel accidente.

-No hay problema, si es necesario que se realice la operación Dr. Williams que así se haga

-Bien entonces, entre más rápidamente se haga mucho mejor Sra. Ardley

-Bien, ¿Cuándo seria?

-Dentro de 3 días ¿si le parece bien?

-Bien

Salieron del hospital para dirigirse a la mansión de los Ardley.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Durante esos dos días no había salido de su habitación, estaba nerviosa pensando que si no salía bien aquella operación nunca volvería a ver nada, ni el sol, ni el cielo, ni a sus amigos, ni a Terry y tampoco podría comprobar si Terry es aquel joven que tanto ve en sus recuerdos que de momento le llegaban a su mente.

Tocaron la puerta -¿Candy? ¿Puedo pasar?

Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para abrir la puerta de su habitación y dejar pasar a la persona que tocaba su puerta.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado -¿Por qué has estado encerrada?

-Porque…. –Candy pensó un momento e inesperadamente se abrazó a la persona.

Terry la recibió con los brazos abiertos, esperando estarle dando suficiente aliento para no derrumbarse por la situación tan difícil en la que se encontraba, ella comenzó a sollozar.

-Estoy muy preocupada Terry

-¿Por la operación?

-Si…. –Se aferró más a el -¿Qué tal si sale mal algo?

-No debes de pensar así Candy –Tomo su barbilla delicadamente –Debes de tener fe Tarzan pecosa.

-Pero que tal…..si… -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante el pensamiento –Nunca volveré a….

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien, pero no te servirá de nada estar aquí deprimiéndote y pensando negativamente con lo que pasara en esa operación

-No puedo evitarlo….

-Menos podrás evitarlo encerrándote aquí….

Terry abrazo aún más fuerte a Candy mientras la noche llegaba envolviéndolos en una cobija suave, deseando que fuera un abrazo que durara toda su vida.

No deseaba deshacer ese abrazo tan dulce y tierno en el que estaban, ellos se encerraron en su mundo sin percatarse de que una tercera persona observaba esa escena tan dulce y romántica, donde no eran necesarias las palabras, ya que las miradas y los corazones de ambos decían más que mil palabras.

La tercera persona que estaba observando aquella escena, al verla se dio cuenta de que sintió un enorme coraje que surgía desde su interior algo que no había sentido.

Normalmente siempre había conseguido a cualquier chica que el deseara, bastaba con acercarse para que cayeran redonditas a sus pies, pero con Candy fue diferente y tal vez fue por eso que sintió una tremenda ola de celos y furia al verla con él.

Fue directamente a la habitación de sus padres quienes habían llegado ese día para conocer a la famosa Susana ya que Eliza había insistido mucho hasta que logro que ellos cedieran.

-¿Neil? ¿Dónde estabas pequeño? –Su madre lo saludo con un abrazo tierno -¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto esto ya que Neil parecía demasiado furioso

-Mama quiero casarme con Candy

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste madre, no quiero un no por respuesta, lo he pensado mucho y yo la quiero.

-Pero Neil, aparte de que esta huérfana, ahora esta –Se calló un momento –No ve hijo, ¿Qué tipo de vida te esperara a su lado? ¿Qué esposa será para ti mi pequeño?

-No me importa, además yo soy el responsable de que ella este así, porque ella me salvo la vida de unos ladrones, quienes fueron los que la dejaron así.

-Bien pero eso no….

-Padre –Miro a su padre quien se mantenía callado –Quiero casarme con ella

-Bien, hablare con la tía abuela.

-Pero…

-Gracias padre

No dejo que su madre hablara más, dicho esto se retiró de la habitación de sus padres para dirigirse a la suya.

Al día siguiente los amigos de Candy estaban esperando a que fuer la operación, Terry se había quedado con ella mientras la tía abuela veía todo el papeleo.

-Candy recuérdalo muy bien –La tomo suavemente –No importa lo que pase siempre tendrás una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas, mientras tengas vida Tarzan pecosa.

-Si lo sé –Suspiro –Te prometo que tratare de no entristecerme si esto no funciona, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro mi dulce Candy –La tomo de la mano

-No te vayas hasta que salga de esta operación y sepa el resultado, por favor Terry

-Claro te lo prometo.

La operación duro un poco más de las dos horas, fueron los momentos más difíciles para Terry, ya que solo pensaba en como ayudaría a Candy a salir adelante en caso de que no pudiera volver a….No quería ni pensarlo.

Después de este tiempo salió el doctor encargado, todos inmediatamente se acercaron a él impacientes por saber cómo había salido todo.

-La operación fue un exitoso, solo hay que esperar un rato para poder ir a verla y así…. –Los miro –Saber si ella ya ve o aún no.

-Bien doctor, esperaremos entonces –Dijo la tía abuela

Todos fueron a comer algo ya era tarde y no se habían movido del lugar hasta saber que pasaría por lo que no habían comido nada, solo un chico se quedó ahí, esperando.

-Terry te hemos traído un sándwich –Se acercó Annie

-Muchas gracias –Tomo el sándwich que le ofrecía la chica, ya que no quería ser descortés

En ese momento el doctor iba llegando a donde los jóvenes se encontraban –Muy bien chicos ya es momento.

Terry, Annie y Archie ingresaron inmediatamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy, quien tenía una venda en los ojos pero ya estaba despierta pues estaba sentada en la cama, donde también estaba una enfermera revisándole lo cotidianamente para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-Srita. Ardley es momento de quitarle la venda, solo esperaremos a la su tutora

-No…..doctor si no le importa ya quiero que me la quite por favor

-Bien aquí están de cualquier forma tus amigos apoyándote, no te preocupes

-Ok

El doctor se acercó hasta ella, comenzó a quitarle la venda mientras todos observaban ansiosamente, sobre todo Terry quien se había colocado a un lado de la cama de Candy.

-Bien Candy recuerda que es la primera operación que se te práctica, por lo que no debes…. –Le dijo antes de quitarle por completo la venda –Rendirte pero te aseguro que esta será la única ya que salió todo muy bien.

Candy solamente asintió con la cabeza, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, por el resultado pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa por saber que ocurriría por lo que ya quería que le quitara aquella venda.

El doctor le quito completamente la venda, Candy tenia cerrado los ojos, lentamente comenzó a abrirlos y entonces…

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **antes que nada dejenme agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando.**

 **aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de Candy, espero que sea de su agrado como los anteriores si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien todos los reviews se aceptan jejejej**

 **espero que no los decepcione y nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo**

 **saludos**


	10. CAPITULO 10 LOS COLORES DE LA VIDA

Candy abrió lentamente los ojos y primero era oscuridad, empezó a parpadear ya que había vislumbrado un pequeño color.

Empezó nuevamente a abrirlos y de pronto todo empezó a tener luz, emocionada comenzó a enfocar a un solo punto donde vio nubladamente a un joven, se enfocó un poco más después de parpadear unas cuantas veces más y…

Vio a aquel joven que tanto recordaba en sus pensamientos, estaba de pie, tenía el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos de color azul, con la mirada dulce puesta en ella.

Terry se percató de que Candy lo miraba, le sonrió dulcemente ya que significaba que ella volvería a su vida normal y eso lo hacía feliz inmensamente, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Doctor ¿Qué paso?

-No se preocupe estoy revisando a Candy –Miro a la chica –Candy ¿ya puedes ver algo?

-S-i…..si ya puedo ver –Dijo felizmente sin quitarle la mirada a Terry

-Bien –La tomo del rostro –Veamos

Después de revisarla un par de minutos –Creo que solo la tendré en observación esta noche, Sra. Elroy mañana podrá llevársela a casa

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno –Dijo aliviada –Dr. Williams ¿Qué cuidados debe tener?

-Bueno nada en especial solo reposo, bastante y no llevarla a lugares muy concurridos porque puede sentirse mal por tantos ruidos y colores por lo que es mejor que este en casa.

-De acuerdo

Todos salieron de la habitación, ya que Candy se había quedado dormida.

-Tía abuela –Era el Sr. Leagan -¿Quisiera saber si podemos hablar?

-Bien pero que sea rápido, tengo que ir a casa para preparar todo para mañana

-Bien antes que nada le agradezco que haya dejado que mis hijos se quedaran con usted, todo este tiempo.

-No hay problema, lo hice con gusto

-Y bien yendo al asunto –La miro –Quiero que Candy se case Con mi hijo Neil ¿Qué le parece?

-No lo sé…..tendría que hablarlo con el tío abuelo William

-Pero tía abuela –Se acercó la Sra. Leagan –Es una buena opción para Candy, si no imagínese donde quedara parte de la gran herencia de los Ardley seguramente se casara con un don nadie y eso sería terrible

-Tal vez pero aun así tengo que pensarlo.

Dicho esto se retiró, nadie se percató que una persona los escuchaba desde la parte de atrás, quien se enojó ante lo que habían dicho.

 _¿Cómo se atreven a querer comprometer a Candy con ese cobarde?_ Pensó furioso

Una vez afuera del hospital, Eliza se acercó a sus padres para exigir una explicación.

-Bien Eliza, lo que pasa es que nos dimos cuenta de que si se casan Neil heredara la mayor parte de la fortuna de los Ardley como hija directa aunque sea adoptiva del abuelo William

-Oh, por eso están aceptando que Neil se case con ella

-Así es pequeña

-Buena idea madre

-Lo sé pero a tu hermano no le dijimos esto, así que guarda silencio.

-Bien

La familia Leagan se fue a su mansión de chicago donde ya estaba Susana esperando para saber el resultado de la operación de Candy deseando que no recuperara la vista para que no le quitara a Terry.

Un joven vio como esa familia se fue mientras el caminaba hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba pensando en todo lo que escucho y sobre todo en lo que el debería de hacer, como una vez cuando tuvo que dejar el colegio, pensó que era lo mejor para Candy, pero esta vez no quería separarse de ella aunque no sabía qué hacer.

A la mañana siguiente Candy ya estaba en su alcoba, observando todo a su alrededor, los colores, la textura y todo lo que la vida le estaba permitiendo ver nuevamente.

Con esto había aprendido a valorar un poco más todo lo que la vida nos ofrece y que en muchas ocasiones lo olvidamos o no le damos importancia.

Estuvo paseando en el patio y jugando con sus amigos Archie, Stear, Annie y Patty, aunque no supo porque no fue Terry aun así se la paso muy bien.

Vio los colores de las flores que eran hermosas, disfruto del verde del pastizal que hacia juego perfecto con los árboles y flores, miro al cielo y vio lo magnifico que era ver el blanco con el azul y lo maravilloso y majestuoso que era la naturaleza.

Ella no se percató de que un joven la observaba desde lejos quien llevaba consigo a un zorrillo en su hombro.

-Creo que ya está mejor puppet –Lo miro –Que bueno me alegra mucho, creo que por ahora no me acercare, esperare hasta que estén en la mansión Lakewood

Miro una vez más a Candy antes de dar la vuelta –Candy me alegra que todo se haya podido resolver y sé que no dejaras de ser esa hermosa niña que adopte.

Puppet se movió un poco –No puedes ir a saludarla, luego lo haremos los dos, ahora vámonos.

Se fue de ahí, sin volver a voltear.

En ese momento salió la tía abuela para indicarle a Candy y a los demás jóvenes que entraran ya, comieron muy a gusto (toda la comida favorita de Candy) conversaron amenamente e incluso la tía abuela sonrió un par de veces ante las ocurrencias de Candy.

Candy estaba en su habitación admirando por la ventana la hermosa puesta de sol y la llegada de la noche que había sido un gran espectáculo para ella.

-Candy –La llamo la tía abuela –Esta carta me la trajo George del tío abuelo pero me pidió que te fuera dada cuando estuvieras mejor.

-Gracias tía abuela

Tomo la carta mientras se sentaba a un lado de la ventana, ya empezaba a oscurecer.

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Espero que cuando te lean esta carta ya esté bien, me dará más gusto si eres tú misma la que la lee, sabes Candy muy pronto estaré de regreso y espero que nos veamos, por lo mientras por favor pórtate bien y quédate con la Abuela Elroy ella te cuidara y te protegerá no es tan mala._

 _Por otro lado espero que regreses a tu vocación de enfermera me había enterado de que eras muy buena, por si te gustaría regresar por favor háblalo también con la tía abuela, me había comentado ella que sería mejor que se fueran un tiempo a la mansión Lakewood y yo estoy de acuerdo Candy._

 _Te pido que te mudes para allá sin ningún problema con la tía abuela, si deseas ir al hogar de pony tienes autorización de ir siempre y cuando te acompañen._

 _Saludos nos veremos pronto_

 _Tío Abuelo William_

-Vaya tío, tengo que obedecer a la tía abuela, ni modo por ahora no creo que tenga opción, además quiero disfrutar de los colores tan hermosos que la vida me está regalando

Mientras miraba nuevamente por la ventana maravillada por la noche que ya había llegado imponiéndose y pensaba en Terry, no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ese joven que estaba convencida que era Terry y el chico de sus recuerdos en el hospital, pero debía confirmarlo deseaba tanto recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos como recupero la vista.


	11. CAPITULO 11 DECISIONES PARTE 1

Candy y la familia Ardley se fueron a Lakewood para el siguiente mes, Terry se fue para allá también ya que solo le faltaba menos de un mes para tener que regresar a New York, por lo que debía apresurarse a tomar una decisión.

Había platicado con ella, al segundo día después de la operación, ella lo había recordado aunque sea un poco de aquellas aventuras que vivieron en Londres, aunque no sabía si Candy seguía enamorada de él.

Camino por el portal de rosas para ir a verla…. El portal de rosas, pensó, aquí es donde Candy conoció a Anthony….

 **FLASH BACK**

Candy estaba en el jardín de la mansión de los Ardley de chicago, miro como ella observaba fascinada todas aquellas flores que había sonriente, le encantaba verla feliz no había nada mejor en el mundo que poder ver nuevamente a Candy bien y feliz.

-¡Hola Candy!

Esa voz es de…. Volteo a verlo

-¡Terry!

-¿Cómo estas Tarzan pecosa?

-Bien, todo salió bien

-Lo se estuve ahí como lo prometí

-Muchas gracias Terry –Se acercó a él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza –Terry, tu y yo nos conocíamos desde antes ¿verdad?

-Así es –La miro, y una pregunta surgió rápidamente en su mente, ¿acaso ya pudo recordarlo?

-¿Bailamos? Quiero decir….donde nos conocimos….bailamos –Dijo sonrojada al recordar no solo el baile

-Si

-¿Y también tuvimos problemas con Eliza?

-Si Candy, por eso me fue del colegio San Pablo –Se acercó más -¿Candy ya recuerdas todo?

-No, solo tengo dos recuerdos donde tu apareces, ahora que te vi físicamente sé que eres tú el chico de mis recuerdos que volvieron.

-Ya veo –La tomo de la mano –Candy quiero decirte algo… -Su corazón brinco –Candy te….

-¡Terry! –Alguien se acercó rápidamente en una silla de ruedas –Mi amor, no sabía que estabas aquí, creí que irías a verme –Miro a Candy con desdén y odio –Veo que ya puedes ver

-¿Tu eres Susana?

-Así es y soy la prometida de Terry, así que mejor olvídate de él.

-¡Susana! Eso no es verdad –Se alejó de ella –Candy ¿Cuándo se mudan a la mansión Lakewood?

-Dentro de unos días

-Nos veremos allá entonces ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien

-Candy ¿te han comentado algo respecto a Neil?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada –Le tomo la mano y la beso, lo cual provoco el sonrojo de ella –Nos vemos mi dulce Candy

Vio a Terry alejándose de la casa, mientras Susana la veía con odio –Aléjate de él Candy

-Él dijo que no es verdad que estén comprometidos ¿Por qué dices mentiras?

-Porque yo lo amo y por su culpa estoy así

-¿por su culpa?

-Si, por eso debes dejarlo, él debe de ser solo para mi ¿entiendes?

-No entiendo como una persona tan mentirosa y malvada como tú puede decir amar a alguien –Candy molesta se fue hacia la casa, dejando a una Susana hecha furia por sus intentos continuamente fallidos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Anthony, ¿seguirá pensando en él, ahora que perdió sus recuerdos? Pensó desesperadamente cuando llego enfrente de aquella gran puerta con la insignia de la familia Ardley.

De pronto alguien salió corriendo, inmediatamente se interpuso en su camino para detenerla, pero iba con demasiada fuerza por lo que provoco que se cayeran ambos.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Candy?

Candy no respondió solo sollozaba aún más, Terry simplemente la abrazo fuertemente para darle a entender que él estaba ahí con ella, hasta que….

-¡Terry! Aléjate de ella –Susana y Eliza iban saliendo de la mansión -¡Ella no es para nadie más que para….

-¡Cállate Eliza! –Candy se separó de Terry furiosa viendo asesinamente a esa chica que tan mal le ha caído desde su niñez

-Esa no es manera de hablarme y lo sabes Candy

-Terry ¿Cuándo volveremos a New York?

-Tú no sé pero yo volveré en unas semanas

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

-Viniste con tu madre Susana y a ver a Eliza, no a mí

-Como sea, Candy tienes que volver adentro, no es apropiado dejar así a una persona y menos….

-No entrare –Dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo

Terry fue tras de ella, pero al terminar el portal de rosas la perdió de vista, aun así siguió corriendo no se rendiría hasta encontrarla.

-Susana llego el momento –Miro con superioridad a Susana –Creo que debes rendirte

-¿Qué?

-Es hora de tomar una decisión, no tienes una oportunidad con Terry –Le sonrió burlonamente –Mírate estas atada a una silla de ruedas de por vida, ninguna persona va a querer semejante paquete, aunque haya tenido parte de culpa

-¿Cómo te atreve…..?

-Claro que me atrevo no tienes nada como mujer para ofrecerle a Terry, es mejor que te largues de vuelta a tu inútil vida de niña consentida y malcriada como te ha hecho tu madre

-Jajaja por favor mira quien habla, eres la reina del capricho y mala educación

-No me importa lo que tengas que decirme –Eliza la miro furiosamente –Ya no eres bienvenida en mi casa ni en casa de Ardley, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-Claro que si porque Candy ya no podrá quitármelo…..

-Pero yo si –Sonrió maliciosamente –Si no quieres sufrir más, será mejor que te vayas y me dejes el camino libre o te quitare como quite a Candy.

Eliza se dio media vuelta y se metió a la casa, dejándola sola y echando humo de enojo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la tía abuela, ella estaba recostada pensando que tal vez la decisión que acababa de tomar ni Candy ni William se la perdonarían.

¿Por qué razón me deje convencer? Pensaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza, Aunque en parte está bien, debo de asegurarme de que el apellido Ardley y la fortuna caigan en buenas manos y que mejor que estén en manos de….

 **FLASH BACK**

Acababan de llegar a la mansión Lakewood, miraba por la ventana viendo como Candy, sus nietos y dos chicas jugaban, cuando un joven de cabello largo se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, en especial a Candy.

No le caía bien ese joven, sabía que Candy estaba enamorada de él, la veía tan diferente cada vez que recibía las visitas de ese joven pero no podía permitirlo, menos con el escándalo que surgió con aquel accidente.

Tocaron la puerta y permitió que pasaran….

El Sr. Leagan se encontraba allí de pie en el umbral –Buenas tardes Tía abuela

-Buenas tardes, pasa por favor

-Bien, me entregaron su carta Tía abuela…

-Bien es referente al asunto del matrimonio entre Candy y Neil, quiero que sepa que no he podido contactar al abuelo William por lo que tendré que tomar la decisión yo –Lo miro –Como tutora de Candy autorizo a que la boda se efectué

-¿Enserio? Tía abuela eso es perfecto –Se levantó emocionado –Comenzaremos los preparativos inmediatamente…

-Con una sola condición

-¿Cuál es?

-El dinero de Candy, solo podrá ser manejado por el abuelo William mientras viva, una vez que el fallezca, toda nuestra herencia pasara respectivamente a cada nieto –Dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventana a sus tres nietos –Pero en el caso de Candy, nadie podrá manejar su herencia más que ella y sus primos Stear y Archie, no autorizaremos a que alguien más entre en los negocios familiares.

El Sr. Leagan miro sorprendido a la tía abuela, reprimió una mueca de enojo –Esta bien como usted diga, ¿Cuándo se los diremos?

-En unos días, hasta entonces ni una palabra

-De acuerdo

 **END FLASH BACK**

Terry tenía a Candy entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba, el simplemente la abrazo para que se desahogara completamente.

-¿Candy? ¿Quieres contarme que paso?

-Quieren que…Oh Terry –Volvió a sollozar, ¿Qué debo hacer? Pensaba desesperadamente

Candy recordaba lo que paso la anterior tarde, cuando Terry había ido a visitarla…

 **FLASH BACK**

-Candy –La llamo, estaban observando el atardecer –Sabes quiero que sepas que yo…..Candy me gustas mucho

La miro de manera dulce y un poco tonto ya que se perdió en esos maravillosos ojos que tanto le hipnotizaban, mientras ella lo miraba un tanto sorprendida y avergonzada, se veía adorable, más de lo que era.

-Terry –También me gustas, pensó

Durante este poco tiempo después del accidente, Candy había aprendido a conocer a Terry y sabía que era un buen muchacho, amable, cariñoso, con un carácter fuerte a veces, pero simpático casi todo el tiempo, había aprendido a verlo con los ojos del alma y ahora con su nueva oportunidad de ver podía ver a aquel muchacho que le había robado ya uno que otro suspiro.

Él se acercó a ella nuevamente, acaricio su mejilla tiernamente, mientras ella en automático y ante el contacto de su piel con la de él, cerró los ojos para disfrutar la caricia.

Se fue acortando la distancia y se fundieron por un instante en un beso lleno de ternura y amor, mientras Candy lo disfrutaba enormemente se le presentaron algunas imágenes en su mente, pero no les hizo mucho caso.

Al atardecer ella volvió a la mansión y él se fue al hotel que estaba en la ciudad donde se estaba hospedando.

En la noche comenzó a recordar algunas cosas, ella iba montada en un caballo y ¿Terry?, iba aumentando la velocidad mientras le decía que mirara alrededor, pero ella solo recordaba a Anthony y el día que murió.

Después cambio la escena estaba ella ya más calmada en aquel mismo caballo con Terry quien ya se visualizaba mejor, ambos miraban el hermoso atardecer en un día de primavera.

Terry estaba peleando con Neil quien la había estado molestando con otros compañeros en el jardín del colegio San Pablo.

-No lo hice por ti –La miro fríamente –No soporto a los abusadores

Candy iba hacia la colina que se parecía a la de pony, donde se encontró con el nuevamente quien estaba fumando.

-Toma

-Una armónica ¿quieres que toque para ti? Que romántica eres Tarzan pecosa

-No me digas así, soy Candice White Ardley –Lo miro enojada –Y es para cada vez que tengas ganas de fumar, mejor toques la armónica

La miro sorprendió pero aun así tomo la armónica y comenzó a tocar.

Estaban en un zoológico donde Albert trabajaba y de momento cambiaron de estar felices a estar molestos.

-Dime ¿Quién es ese tal Anthony?

-No te importa

-¿Es tu novio? Que mal que no esté aquí ¿te dejo?

-Anthony era un buen chico –Lo miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas –El murió

Cambio la imagen, donde Candy lo había comparado con Anthony y el enojado insulto a su amado y se fue hecho furia de ahí.

-Te odio Terry

Cambio la imagen y estaba en la misma escena de la otra vez Terry la besaba, pero cuando recupero su fuerza lo separo y lo golpeo quien la vio herido y le regreso el golpe.

-No me gustas nada Terry, no me gustas –Decía mientras lloraba

Volvieron otras imágenes de los recuerdos, ella y Terry estaban frente a una chimenea, cuando él la abrazo engañándola que había un fantasma y la parte donde él se fue del colegio por culpa de Eliza.

No soportaba más y en ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe gritando.

¿Qué fue todo eso? –Susurro para ella misma –Son mis recuerdos perdidos ¿acaso? –Trato de recordar nuevamente pero solo logro recordar algunos fragmentos como lo del cigarro y cuando él la defendió, así como cuando se pelearon por el beso.

Terry –Susurro -¿Fue verdad o solo me imaginación?

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Candy? –La voz de Terry la volvió a la realidad.

-Quieren casarme –Lo miro con mezcla de tristeza y desesperación

Terry no supo que decir ya que él sabía lo que esa familia había platicado aquel día en el hospital pero no creyó que el tío abuelo William diera su autorización, ya que según lo que le habían contado era un hombre bueno y quería a Candy pero tal vez se equivocó.

Solo volvió a abrazar a la chica quien nuevamente sollozo levemente, esperando así brindarle consuelo y amor al mismo tiempo en aquel cálido abrazo mientras la noche caía sobre ellos cubriéndolos con el manto de las estrellas que ya se vislumbraban.

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores**

 **aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, gracias a todos por sus reviews todo es bienvenido y se toma en cuenta, espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia y me mandan sus reviews ;D**

 **espero que les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien recuerden que no hay limites se acepta todo jejejeje**

 **saludos**


	12. CAPITULO 12 DECISIONES PARTE 2

Candy se encontraba en su habitación recordando algunas cosas, entre ellas lo que había platicado con Terry ese día en el que le dijeron que se tendría que casar con Neil por órdenes de la tía abuela y del tío abuelo, no entendía porque querían casarla y también estaba confundida con…..

 **FLASH BACK**

Terry estaba al lado de Candy consolándola mientras ella se desahogaba por la noticia tan mala que había recibido aquella tarde….

-Candy –Terry la miro dulcemente –Quiero que sepas algo….

-¿Qué Terry?

-Candy, después de haber pasado tiempo juntos, yo me fui dando cuenta de que…. –La tomo de la mano delicadamente –Me estaba enamorando de ti….

-Terry

-Fue por eso que Eliza planeo esa terrible trampa en el colegio, yo quería estar solo contigo y por eso siempre la rechazaba a ella –Suspiro ante los recuerdos –Después de evitar tu expulsión yo decidí irme de Londres para ir a buscarme a mí mismo, pero nunca deje de pensar en ti ni un solo instante Candy

Ella lo miraba tiernamente, si recordaba lo que paso en el colegio e incluso había recordado bien aquel beso que le dio en el que ella lo había golpeado y el también, entonces pensó que tal vez esos recuerdos si eran realidad no su imaginación pero aun así faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas presentía que no era todo.

-Después me entere que estas en el colegio de enfermeras y que habías logrado obtener tu título rápidamente para poder cuidar a tus pacientes o debo decir a un solo paciente ¿no recuerdas verdad? –Ella negó con la cabeza –Cuidaste de Albert mientras estuvo mal, pero no sé qué haya pasado ahora con él, ya que poco tiempo después tú viajaste a New York para verme en la obra.

¿Albert? ¿Yo lo cuide? ¿Dónde estará entonces ahora? ¿Por qué no recuerdo esto?

-Tranquila Candy, seguramente está bien y anda nuevamente con sus animales como lo recordaras –Se acercó a ella –Candy, es verdad también lo que Susana dijo, ella se interpuso entre mi y las luces del escenario para que no me lastimaran en ese accidente ella perdió la pierna, pero con esto trato de obligarme junto con su madre a casarme con ella.

Candy lo miro triste, parece que aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con esa chica.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso con ella, pero no pienso casarme con alguien que no amo –La miro nuevamente –Esa misma noche que trato de suicidarse, tu y yo hablamos sobre el asunto pero no querías escuchar de momento y decidiste salir a dar una vuelta y entonces…. –Se puso demasiado tenso y triste ante el recuerdo –Encontraste a Neil quien estaba siendo atacado por unos ladrones, tú te entrometiste para ayudar pero en un momento…tú ya estabas en el hospital, ya que uno de los atacantes te lastimo.

-Fue entonces…. ¿perdí la memoria por eso?

-Así es y la falta de visión también fue por eso, ambas causadas por un terrible golpe que sufriste en la cabeza cuando ese maldito te aventó hacia las vías del tren.

¿Hasta cuándo podre recordar? Dios mío necesito recordar todo por favor sé que hay algo más que debería recordar.

-Candy lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que… -Acerco su rostro más al de ella quien se sonrojo levemente –Es que te amo, quiero que nos vayamos juntos a New York, por favor Candy ven conmigo

Candy se quedó callada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni sabía que contestar.

¿Acaso me está proponiendo vivir juntos?, pensó provocando un sonrojo aún más en su rostro

-Candy por favor no quiero que nos separemos, no pueden obligarte si no quieres casarte con ese cobarde de Neil.

Él se acercó más acortando la distancia, Candy solo cerró sus ojos dejando que esos labios que le habían fascinado desde la primera vez besaran los suyos nuevamente.

 **END FLASH BACK.**

Terry se encontraba en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba pensando también en lo que había dicho a Candy aquel día.

-Candy –Suspiro –Espero que tú también decidas lo que yo ya he decidido.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, el abrió y para su sorpresa se encontró a…..

-¡Annie!

-Terry disculpa por venir a buscarte, pero es que…. –Dijo avergonzada –Escuche la conversación entre tú y Candy el día en el que le informaron que sería la esposa de Neil.

-¡Oh! Ya veo –Terry se sonrojo un poco –Annie no es un secreto que me guste Candy y es más que gustarme….yo de verdad me enamore de ella.

-Lo sé y sé también que ella te corresponde desde que estábamos en Londres en el colegio San pablo.

Terry la miro sorprendido ante tal declaración, tenía una ligera sospecha de eso cuando estuvieron en el colegio pero después de ese primer beso….

-¿Podemos platicar al respecto?

-Claro, adelante.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Lakewood Candy un poco desesperada se puso de pie para salir a pasear al jardín y meditar un rato, Terry se iría a New York dentro de dos semanas, justo un día después de la fiesta de compromiso que estaba organizando la familia Leagan.

Camino tranquilamente cuando de pronto….

-¡Klinn!

Un mapache iba corriendo hasta ella quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos -¡Oh Klinn! Te extrañe

-Él también te extraño Candy –De repente salió un hombre detrás de unos árboles

-¡Albert! –Candy corrió hasta el para abrazarlo -¡Qué bueno que estas bien!

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo Candy?

-Bueno es que Terry me dijo lo del accidente que tú también tuviste y como no recuerdo nada, no sabíamos dónde estabas.

-Jajajaja claro que estoy bien pequeña, ahora dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes ya? Disculpa que no haya venido a verte antes, sé que no basta un perdón pero…..perdóname

-No te preocupes Albert lo bueno es que estas aquí ahora –Comenzó a sollozar un poco

-¿Candy? ¿Qué sucede?

-Esta todo mal muy mal Albert –Lo miro desesperada –Me quieren casar con Neil y yo no quiero, pero dicen que son órdenes del tío abuelo William, así como ordenes de la tía abuela…. –Respiro hondo –Y además Terry…. –Se calló de golpe sonrojándose

Albert al escuchar lo último, dejo a un lado lo primero para interrogarla –Candy ¿Qué sucede con Terry?

-Me propuso que nos fuéramos juntos a New York.

-¿Huir? Huir no servirá Candy

-Lo sé pero debo tomar una decisión, ya que no quiero casarme y nadie me escucha así que….

-¿Te iras con Terry?

-Sí creo que es lo mejor….

-Candy ¿Por qué no le escribes al tal tío abuelo William?

-Porque no ha venido George

¿George? ¿Lo conoce?

-Porque no lo intentas Candy –La miro tranquilamente –Si decides irte y es porque crees que eso te dará la felicidad está bien pequeña, sabes que yo te apoyare siempre.

-Gracias Albert –Le sonrió agradecida

-Mira Candy al final es decisión tuya, pero por favor antes de irte así, trata de solucionar esto de la mejor manera, por favor promete que al menos lo intentaras.

-Lo prometo

-Bien ahora debo irme –Tomo su mochila –Estaré en chicago por si necesitas algo Candy, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Albert

Vio alejarse a aquel hombre y pensando que por lo menos ya se había quitado una carga de encima al ver que Albert estaba bien, al parecer si había sufrido un accidente pero ya estaba mejor, al menos eso le dijo.

En la habitación de Terry –Entiendo que estés en desacuerdo Annie de que nos vayamos así pero….

-Sé que al final ustedes tomaran la decisión Terry, pero Candy podría perder el apellido y no es justo porque ella se merecía más tener una familia que yo….

-Annie ¿no crees que ya es demasiado tarde para eso? Me refiero a que Candy ya casi será mayor de edad y además ella siempre tendrá a su familia ¿no es así? –Annie lo miro sorprendida –Annie tu eres su familia al igual que Stear, Archie y Patty, ustedes nunca la dejaran sea cual sea sus decisiones ¿o me equivoco?

Terry tiene razón, el apellido o el ser adoptada no me dio una familia, yo misma la forme desde mi niñez, Candy es mi hermana y al igual que ella tengo una familia a la cual me une solo el apellido y un poco de afecto, pero tengo otra familia con mis amigos a los cuales yo elegí.

-Tienes razón Terry, solo espero que la decisión que tomen los haga inmensamente feliz a los dos, sabes Candy es como mi hermana –Lo miro sonriéndole –Mas te vale que no le hagas nada, jejejeje

-Por supuesto –Le sonrió dulcemente, pensando en que él ya había tomado la decisión solo esperaba que Candy dijera la última palabra, incluso ya tenía todo listo para que ambos se fueran.

Mientras tanto en el portal de rosas, Candy paseaba por ellos con Klinn en los brazos.

-Anthony tus rosas están hermosas como si tú mismo las siguieras cuidando –Sonrió tristemente –Sé que tú me hubieras pedido lo mismo de haber podido huir juntos ¿verdad?

Mi querido Terry, tal vez aun me falte completar las piezas de mis recuerdos pero de algo estoy segura y es que durante este tiempo a tu lado ha sido más soportable todo y he pasado momentos inolvidables, creo que yo… -Pensaba mientras ingresaba a la mansión.

Estaba esta vez decidida a tomar una decisión drástica si no funcionaba el consejo de Albert, estaba dispuesta a irse con Terry a New York así no les pareciera a la familia Ardley.

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus reviews todo lo tomo en cuenta, poco a poco se resolveran muchas dudas de algunos de ustedes, espero que les siga agradando.**

 **aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y muchas de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews y si este tambien les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites, se aceptan todo tipo de reclamos y sugerencias.**

 **por fin aparece Albert ¿aunque que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Candy lograra ponerse en contacto con tio abuelo William? ¿Convencera a la familia Ardley disolver el matrimonio entre ella y Neil?**

 **no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, hasta entonces**

 **nos leeremos en la proxima parte de esta historia**

 **saludos :D**


	13. CAPITULO 13 LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Candy estaba escribiéndole por segunda vez al tío abuelo William quien no había respondido a su primera carta, George había estado yendo a la mansión Lakewood por lo que a ella no le costó nada contactarlo para darle la carta para el patriarca de la familia Ardley.

 _Querido tío abuelo William:_

 _No sé si haya recibido mi anterior carta, por eso le escribo nuevamente._

 _No quiero casarme, como usted ya sabrá me están comprometiendo con Neil Leagan, le pido por favor que no me obligue a seguir con esta falsa, yo le agradezco mucho el que me haya adoptado para formar parte de su familia pero no estoy de acuerdo en que alguien que ni siquiera conozco maneje mi vida a su antojo._

 _Esta es mi segunda y última carta tío abuelo William no puedo estar así más tiempo, tengo que decidir y si no recibo una respuesta de usted o de la tía abuela, donde me informen que mi compromiso se rompe, me veré obligada a tomar la decisión por mí misma cuenta y espero me perdone por eso._

 _Espero que pronto tenga alguna respuesta de parte de usted._

 _Atentamente_

 _Candy White Ardley_

Metió la carta en el sobre y bajo precipitadamente a buscar a George quien le dijo que esperaría a que le diera su carta.

-Aquí esta George, por favor entréguesela lo más antes posible –Suplico Candy –La fiesta de compromiso es este sábado necesito que responda lo más pronto posible por favor….

-Se la llevare enseguida Srita. No se preocupe.

-Gracias

-Nos vemos Srita. Candy

-Nos vemos George

George salió de aquella mansión una vez más cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta de la pequeña –Candy –Suspiro –Si supiera que no sé dónde está Albert –Susurro tristemente

Así fue caminando hacia el hotel mientras pensaba lo que había pasado al encontrar a Albert mientras Candy estuvo en New York…

 **FLASH BACK**

George se encontraba en Chicago yendo de hospital y hospital, sabía que Albert quien había sufrido un accidente en la guerra había sido traído a alguno de los hospitales pero no sabía dónde, nadie podía darle dato alguno de él, así que no le quedaba más que andar buscándolo por todos los hospitales de Chicago.

Iba a entrar a un hospital cuando de repente vio a un joven que al parecer estaba sintiéndose mal, se acercó rápidamente a el –Se encuentra bien –El joven lo miro y movió su cabeza en manera afirmativo –Joven Albert –El joven lo miro confundido –Venga, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Albert simplemente se dejó llevar por George quien lo sujetaba para que no se cayera.

Una vez en la mansión de los Ardley, Albert comenzó a preguntar -¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Quién es usted?

-No se preocupe esta casa es de usted, es de la familia Ardley, yo soy George una persona de suma confianza de usted y de la señora Elroy.

-¿Ardley?

-Si usted pertenece a esta familia ¿ya no recuerda?

-Si….quiero decir eso creo –Se tocó la cabeza, intentando rescatar las imágenes que a su mente vinieron hace un rato en la calle.

-Creo que recibió un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza ¿cierto?

-Si así es, George creo que necesito irme un tiempo, aún tengo una telaraña en mi mente

-Bien podríamos irnos a la mansión Lakewood si usted quiere

-Si por favor

Se fueron a la mansión que George menciono pero aún seguía con la mente hecha un embrollo ya que no podía recordar muy bien todo y estaba seguro de que necesitaba recordar.

 **END FLASH BACK**

En ese momento tocaron su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, abrió y era….

-¡Albert!

-Hola George ¿Cómo sigue Candy?

-Qué bueno que llego, Candy me pidió que le entregara esto, ¿Dónde estaba?

-Tuve que ir a un lugar para poder pensar pero ya regrese y esta vez el abuelo William se hará presente –Le sonrió –Creo que ya es tiempo ¿no lo crees?

-Creo que si joven

-Bien pero necesito que Candy no se vaya, ¿sabes si decidió algo?

-No lo sé, ¿algo como qué?

-Nada, tengo que irme por unos días más, quisiera ir a un lugar especial y no está lejos de aquí –Lo miro –Por favor no dejes que Candy se vaya de Lakewood

-¿Aprobara el compromiso?

-No, pero tampoco quiero que mi hija adoptiva se vaya así.

Ambos sonrieron –Bien hare lo posible

-Gracias, nos vemos en tres días

Mientras tanto en la mansión Lakewood…..

-Creo que este te va bien Candy –Saco un vestido –Debes tener resignación y trataremos de llevarnos bien

-No creo en tus hipocresías, será mejor que te vayas

-Por favor solo quiero ser amable, además no puedo permitir que te pongas las fallas de siempre

-No me interesa lo que pienses, solo déjame en paz

-Sabes Terry y yo retomaremos nuestro romance

-¿Romance?

-Si ¿no te dijo?

-Que yo sepa ustedes nunca se llevaron bien y….

-Y tu si ¿no?

-Pues…. –Se sonrojo

-Ja por favor un Grandchester jamás podría estar con una huérfana, además él y yo estábamos juntos hasta que apareciste y lo acosabas, claro el para no ser descortés nunca te dijo nada.

-Que mentirosa eres Eliza, según yo eso lo hacías tú, andabas de rogona y de ofrecida con él.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Claro que sí y lo acabo de confirmar con tu comportamiento

-Eres una idiota Candy

-Tú eres una mentirosa e hipócrita

Eliza se volteo y entonces la abofeteo, a lo cual Candy reacciono inmediatamente y se fue contra ella y comenzó a golpearla….

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Neil entro a la habitación y tomo a Candy por la cintura –Cálmate Candy por favor

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Esta bestia será tu esposa! ¿Te das cuenta que no tiene nada de clase?

-La que no la tiene eres tu Eliza, suéltame Neil, no me toques –Lo empujo

-¿Ves? Es una salvaje

-La que me provoco fuiste tú, quien nunca ha soportado que los chicos que te gustan no te hagan el menor caso y conmigo tengan atenciones que ni en tus sueños tendrían contigo –Dicho esto salió corriendo de ahí

Eliza se quedó molesta y dolida, al final de cuentas la verdad siempre duele y por más que le molestara en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Deja de molestarla, ella va a ser mi esposa y será mejor que no la molestes porque entonces me tendrás en tu contra –Neil también salió

Candy se dirigió ya más calmada a la habitación de la abuela Elroy, tan solo faltaban dos días para la fiesta y tenía que hacer un último intento ya que no había recibido respuesta del abuelo William.

Toco antes de entrar, recibió la respuesta de que podía pasar y entro….

-¿Tía abuela? –Candy entro buscándola con la mirada -¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro Candy entra por favor –Tosió después de responder –Siéntate ahí –Señalo una silla al lado de la cama, Candy hizo lo que le indicaba.

-Quisiera que habláramos sobre el compromiso –Suspiro –Tía abuela no quiero casarme con Neil

-¿Por qué no?

-Para ser concreta es porque lo odio –La tía abuela la miro sorprendida –Desde niños no hizo otra cosa más que molestarme y hacerme la vida imposible e incluso por su culpa me iban a llevar a México, también tuve problemas en el colegio por su culpa y de su hermana, por eso también me expulsaron a mí y a Terry –Miro a la abuela –Ha sido muy descortés conmigo, e incluso también ahora que están viniendo a la mansión diario lo es y… no me gusta lo que dice.

-Bien Candy, entiendo todo eso, pero….. ¿No crees que se merece una segunda oportunidad?

-No

-De todas formas ya no se puede hacer nada y es mi última palabra, la fiesta es pasado mañana y las invitaciones ya fueron repartidas, mi respuesta es no –Volvió a toser

-Tía abuela ¿se siente mal? ¿Puedo revisarla?

-Sí creo que es un resfriado

Candy la reviso y vio que tenía fiebre por lo que pidió que le subieran todo lo necesario, todo el día y noche se la paso cuidándola para que no se pusiera más mal de lo que estaba.

Mientras lo hacía pensó en el disgusto que le haría pasar a la tía abuela si ella se fugaba con Terry, pero tampoco quería quedarse y casarse con el idiota de Neil.

Ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema, porque si se iba tal vez podría ocasionarle algo malo a la tía abuela quien en este tiempo le había demostrado algo más que dureza y frialdad, le había demostrado que a pesar de todo ella también era un ser sensible, débil y con un gran corazón que a veces se encontraba mas solo de lo que aparentaba su exterior.

Aun así ella no cambiaría de opinión, Candy había dado su última oportunidad tanto a la abuela como al abuelo y ninguno de los parecía cambiar de opinión por lo que era tiempo de que ella tomara la decisión y tal vez traerá consecuencias pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho.

Después de asegurarse que estaba mejor la tía abuela, fue a su habitación para enviar la carta que ya tenía preparada para enviársela a Terry pero no se esperaba encontrar con alguien en su habitación justo con la carta que ella había dejado dentro del cajón del escritorio.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –La persona la miro con odio realmente -¡¿Por qué estás leyendo mis cosas?! ¡Son personales!

El joven se acercó a ella -¡Eres una idiota! ¡No te iras con ese imbécil Grandchester!

La tomo de la mano y la empezó a zarandear -¡Me escuchaste Candy no lo permitiré!

Candy quedo impresionada al ver ese rostro, en el cual había visto desprecio y odio, pero ahora parecía enojo combinado con otro sentimiento que no se explicaba que podría ser pero que le causo escalofrió, además ahora que la habían descubierto no sabía cómo se iría ni como le avisaría a Terry.

 **hola a todos queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia y de antemano muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos y espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo capitulo de mi historia si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien se aceptan comentarios sugerencias y reclamos tambien de todo ya lo saben no hay limites :D**

 **muchas gracias y saludos**

 **lindo dia a todos ;D**


	14. CAPITULO 14 UN PLAN O LA RESIGNACION

Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar ni tampoco sabía si correr o no, solo se quedaba viendo al joven cuyo rostro se veía desorbitado por la rabia que tenía después de haber leído aquella carta de la joven.

-Me has entendido ¿verdad? No te dejare ir y menos con ese imbécil

Candy no dijo nada, ya que temía decir o hacer algo imprudente que ocasionara más el enojo de Neil.

-Candy –Trato de relajarse inultamente –Quiero que estemos juntos porque te amo –Se acercó para darle un beso o al menos eso le pareció a Candy quien inmediatamente reacciono

-No Neil tu no me amas –Se alejó un poco –Sabe dios porque ahora te has empeñado en querer casarte conmigo, ¿Qué acaso no soy una asquerosa huérfana?

-Claro que no Candy –La acorralo contra la pared –Eres una muy deliciosa huérfana y sabes algo Candy a cualquier hombre le gustaría tenerte.

Candy lo alejo, le causaba repulsión y no lo quería nada ni un metro cerca de ella –Aléjate Neil o gritare

Neil se alejó un poco –Ja debes estar loca –Se volteó molesto –Todas las chicas se mueren por mí y es indignante que alguien como tú me rechace

-Vete acostumbrando y si no quieres vivir miserablemente será mejor que canceles el compromiso y….

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?

-Tengo que responder algo tan obvio –Dijo riéndose de Neil

-¡Idiota! Sé que quieres que cancelemos el compromiso para que te vayas a los brazos de ese Grandchester

-No es verdad, quiero cancelarlo porque no te amo –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Neil se acercó a ella y la tomo de los brazos -¡Suéltame! Eres un salvaje

-No cancelare nada y serás mi esposa te guste o no te guste Candy –Le miro directamente a los ojos –Sé que yo te gusto, como tú a mi así que deja de resistirte y de jugar con este Terry –Se acercó más –Más vale que no lo veas te estaré vigilando Candy así que no hagas nada estúpido –Le planto un beso de repente

Candy abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión y no reaccionó de inmediato pero segundos después reacciono y le dio una patada en….

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Chillo desde el suelo

-No vuelvas a poner tu sucia boca sobre la mía –Le dio otra patada -¡Te odio!

Salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Neil tirado en el suelo y retorciéndose del dolor, tenía que ir con Terry no le importaba que desde ahorita se fueran tenía que irse aunque fuera un plan loco o la otra opción era resignación y no quería, no deseaba ni su infelicidad ni la de nadie.

-¡¿Candy?!

-Archie

-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo…. –Lo miro de reojo –Debo ver a Terry

Annie llego detrás de Archie –Candy ¿porque no vienes a mi alcoba?

-No gracias Annie es muy urgente lo que debo hacer así que…

-No te quitare mucho el tiempo por favor

-Está bien

Subieron a la alcoba de Annie, donde estaban Stear, Patty y…

-¡Terry!

-Hola Tarzan pecosa

-¿Qué haces aquí? Iba ir a buscarte

-Por eso te pedí que subieras Candy –Annie entro detrás de ella –Archie había ido a buscarte a la habitación de la tía abuela pero Dorotly indico que habías ido a tu alcoba y en eso apareciste

-¿Por qué tenías tanta prisa por salir Candy?

-Por nada Archie –No sabía si contar lo que paso enfrente de todos.

-Vamos Candy eres como nuestra hermana de Stear y mía, así que por favor dinos que paso.

-Está bien –Suspiro y empezó a contar lo ocurrido hace un momento en su alcoba

Al terminar la historia los tres hombres comenzaron a maldecir aquel gusano que había conspirado todo el tiempo en contra de ella.

-Candy –Terry la llamo una vez más calmado –Creo que ya no podemos esperar

-Lo sé –Se acercó a el –Por eso iba a ir a buscarte

-Entonces nos iremos, pero hay que hacerlo mañana –Miro por la ventana, había una tormenta terrible allá afuera.

-Sí y debe ser antes de la atardecer –Dijo evitando decir antes de la fiesta de compromiso

-Creo que debimos irnos hoy.

-Pero ya pasan de las 6 Terry y además Candy no ha dormido nada se la paso en vela cuidando a la tía abuela –Annie miro a Candy preocupada

-Creo que tengo un plan pero no sé si les parezca –Dijo Stear

-Prefiero un descabellado plan Stear que la resignación –Candy lo miro –Así que dime por favor ¿Cuál plan?

-Bueno, podemos fingir que estamos resignados y tranquilos para la fiesta y entonces… -Todos lo escuchaban con mucha atención

-¿Crees que funcione? –Patty se mostró preocupada

-Claro que sí, para cuando se den cuenta de que era una trampa –Miro a Candy –Candy y Terry ya estarán en el avión camino a New York

-Me parece buena idea Stear ganaremos tiempo –Miro a Candy dulcemente –Solo si tú estás de acuerdo

-Claro que si estoy de acuerdo

-Bien entonces por ahora nos llevaremos a Terry a la habitación de a lado, nadie debe verte –Miro a Terry

-Claro Archie, vamos

Se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron a la otra habitación, Candy miro a Annie –Annie ¿puedo dormir contigo? No quiero regresar y encontrarme de nuevo con ese idiota

-Claro Candy

A la mañana siguiente todos siguieron el plan, se levantaron y almorzaron con toda la familia, la tía Elroy ya estaba bien y bajo a desayunar con sus nietos, también les preparo una tarta en agradecimiento especial para una chica pecosa que se encontraba ahí.

-Bueno Candy cuando acabes de almorzar, tienes que ir a arreglarte Dorotly –Llamo a la mucama –Te ayudara.

-Claro

-Tía abuela, nos dejarías ir a pasear rápidamente antes de cambiarnos –Archie la miro suplicante –Aún hay tiempo Tía abuela

La tía abuela lo medito por un segundo, tratando de hacerse la dura pero al final accediendo a los rostros de aquellos jóvenes que tanto quería –Jajajaja está bien niños vayan.

-Gracias –Dijeron los tres al unísono

Candy se iría solo con Stear y Archie para que nos sospecharan tanto.

-Candy –La abrazo Annie cuando estaban afuera del portal de rosas –Por favor cuídate mucho

-Claro que si Annie –La miro dulcemente –Tu también por favor –Le dio un beso en la mejilla –Me alegra que al fin podamos seguir siendo amigas como siempre

Annie solo le sonrió, tal vez Candy creía que hasta ahora eran amigas como siempre, ya que tal vez no recordaba los días en Londres o el verano en escocia.

-Bien Candy debemos irnos, Terry seguramente ya está en el camino ¿vamos?

-Claro voy Stear –Miro a la chica que estaba tímidamente viendo la escena –Patty muchas gracias por todo –La abrazo –Nos vemos

Candy, Stear y Archie se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde dejarían a Candy con Terry, sin percatarse de que alguien los miraba desde lejos.

Terry iba camino al lugar donde vería a Candy, realmente feliz porque a pesar de las dificultades había logrado triunfar el amor entre él y ella, sin percatarse de que un joven lo vio desde lejos cuando se alejaba del hotel donde se hospedaba.

-George –Albert volteo a ver a la persona que iba llegando al hotel –Candy ¿lo hizo verdad?

-Así es joven Albert va camino al lugar me imagino donde se quedó de ver con Terry.

-Por favor George ya sabes que hacer nos veremos en la mansión Lakewood pero hasta que sea la hora de la fiesta, por favor.

-Claro joven Albert

-Yo iré por Terry –Dijo mientras subía a un auto para seguirlo –Debo explicarle todo y hacerlo entender.

-¿Seguro?

-Si George –Lo miro un momento – Sera lindo ver su cara de sorpresa ¿no lo crees?

Se rio un poco

-Claro que si joven Albert –Dijo mientras se subía nuevamente al auto para ir por Candy.

Mientras tanto en la mitad de un camino se encontraban ya Candy, Stear y Archie, la primera nerviosa porque no veía venir a Terry, pero en ese momento se vio acercar un auto color rojo….

-Mira Candy ahí viene

Candy emocionada se acercó un poco para saludar a Terry quien se detuvo inmediatamente, estaciono el auto y bajo de este para saludar a los chicos.

-Muchas gracias por todos chicos

-No hay de que Terry solo te pido que la cuides –Archie dijo amenazadoramente

-No tienes por qué decírmelo, eso hare, te lo prometo

-Bien con eso me basta y por favor…

En ese momento llego un auto rápidamente con dos hombres, el que venía manejando y el que venía en el asiento trasero quien rápidamente subió a Candy al auto y arranco.

-¡Candy! –Gritaban

Terry inmediatamente al igual que los otros subieron a sus autos pero de repente llego otro auto impidiendo el paso a Terry quien se había quedado atrás, sin poder creer lo que veía solo atinó a decir….

-¿Albert?

 **Hola mis queridos lectores**

 **aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste como los anteriores, muchas gracias por sus reviwes, si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambn se aceptan todos los reviews, no hay limites ;D**

 **gracias**

 **saludos**


	15. CAPITULO 15 EL GRAN PATRIARCA ARDLEY

Candy no lo podía creer, la estaban llevando nuevamente para la mansión de Lakewood, estuvo tan cerca de irse lejos con Terry, pero ahora no sabía que pasaría.

Los dos hombres tenían cubierto el rostro por lo que no podía saber si era alguien que conociera, pero estaba segura de que había sido Neil.

Al llegar inmediatamente salió Neil de la mansión para recibirla.

-¿Dónde estaba Candy? –La miro con cierta desconfianza –Los invitados ya están empezando a llega y tú todavía no te cambias

Candy no le respondió, solo bajo del auto y se fue corriendo a su alcoba pero ahí encontró a Dorotly quien ya tenía todo lo necesario para que ella se preparara para la fiesta.

-Vamos Candy –La tomo del brazo –Debes apurarte

Candy se resistió ante esto, ya que ella no deseaba este compromiso.

-Candy por favor

-No Dorotly no quiero, ya te dije que en cuanto pueda me iré de aquí porque….

Tocaron la puerta….

-Adelante –Dorotly se acerco

-Candy ¿ya estas lista? –La tía Elroy la vio –Candy por favor apresúrate

-Pero es que no quiero Tía abuela….

-No puedo cancelar esto Candy por favor ponte el vestido –Dicho esto salió de la habitación

Candy resignada se dejó que Dorotly la ayudara, mientras pensaba en como escabullirse.

Mientras tanto….

-Entonces ¿tú te aparecerás en aquella fiesta?

-Así es Terry

-¿Prometes que todo saldrá bien?

-¿No confías en mí? –Le sonrió

-Claro pero…. –Suspiro –Me gustaría estar ahí para asegurarme

-Si te entiendo, pero dudo que te dejen pasar –Le puso una mano en el hombro -¿Puedes esperar cerca si te parece bien?

-Claro que si me parece, gracias -Lo miro agradecido

Se encaminaron hacia la mansión Lakewood para poder impedir la formalización de un compromiso que no estaba autorizado por el y que era la infelicidad de Candy.

-¡Candy!

-Stear –Candy volteo a ver a la persona que la llamo

-Tenemos que buscar otra manera de cómo sacarte de aquí –La miro preocupado

-Pues no sé cómo porque…. –Empezaba a decir pero….

-Candy ¿vamos amor? –Neil se acercó a ella y le ofreció una mano

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que toda mi familia te conozca

-No gracias

-Pero….

-He dicho que no –Candy se fue de ahí

Neil se fue furioso hacia sus padres y les pidió que ya anunciaran el compromiso entre Candy y el.

-Pero hijo, debemos esperar otros 5 minutos –Dijo mirando su itinerario que habían hecho

-Pero que importa –Dijo molesto –Quiero que se haga ya, ¿entendiste?

-Si pero…. –Miro por encima del hombro de Neil –Mira tu hermana ya llego

Eliza camino tranquilamente hasta sus padres, mientras Neil quien ya estaba furioso, ahora lo estaba más.

-Qué más da, ahorita no me importa nadie más que mi fiesta y mi novia –Miro de reojo a su hermana –Ya anunciaremos el compromiso ¿verdad padre?

-Bien si tanta prisa tienes lo haremos.

Comenzaron a reunir a todos los invitados en el comedor para que pudieran escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-Bueno antes que nada queremos agradecer su presencia en nombre de mi familia y de la familia Ardley –Decía el Sr. Leagan –Es un honor para mí anunciar que esta fiesta que hemos ofrecido es para mi hijo Neil Leagan –Señalo a su hijo que estaba al lado, quien sonrió a todos –Y para la Srita Candy White Ardley –Busco con la mirada a Candy -¿Candy?

-Aquí esta padre –Eliza la empujo para que saliera de entre sus amigos –Candy saluda

Candy simplemente se enojó y cuando nadie la veía, ya que volvían a prestar atención a lo que decía el Sr. Leagan, le dio un fuerte pisotón a Eliza quien dio un chillido ahogado y se encogió en el suelo.

-Jajajaja –Stear y los demás no pudieron aguantar más la risa

El Sr. Leagan los miro y carraspeo un momento para que ellos se callaron, una vez que guardaron silencio de inmediato retomo el tema.

-Bien es un honor para mi familia tener un lazo aún más fuerte con la gran familia Ardley –Dijo sonriente –Es un placer y un honor para mí anunciarles que esta noche el compromiso entre mi hijo Neil y la Srita Candy quienes se casaran en…

Alguien entro con paso apresurado a la habitación interrumpiendo nuevamente el discurso del Sr. Leagan, quien miro molesto a la persona –Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

El joven rubio solo lo miro de reojo antes de pasar al frente para poder hablar ante todas las personas.

-¡¿Albert?! –Candy miro sorprendida a la persona que se había puesto enfrente no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacía Albert aquí?

Miro a todos antes de presentarse –Mi nombre es William Albert Ardley

Todo se quedó en un gran e incómodo silencio mientras en la mente de una chica pecosa surgían demasiadas preguntas y se quedó en shock

¿Qué? Albert es ¿un Ardley? ¿Cómo? Es imposible, pensaba mientras miraba a Albert como tratando de encontrar ahí las respuestas.

-Todos me conocen mejor como el tío abuelo William –Dijo sonriendo a todos

-¡¿Albert?! –Una mujer salió a su encuentro quien la abrazo mientras todos los familiares y amigos de la familia se quedaban asombrados y sin poder creerlo.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui tengo un nuevo capitulo de la historia espero que les siga gustando y no decepcionarlos, de antemano mil gracias enserio mil gracias por seguirla y por sus reviews, si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites jejeje**

 **saludos ;D**


	16. CAP16 PIEZAS DEL ROMPECABEZAS PARTE 1

Nadie dijo nada, todos quedaron impactados al ver a la tía abuela pasar rápidamente hasta llegar a aquel joven que decía ser el tío abuelo William y que era demasiado joven para serlo, al menos para ellos quienes habían imaginado a un señor mayor.

-¿Ya estas mejor hijo?

-Si tía abuela –Miro por encima del hombro hacia Candy quien no tenía otra expresión más que de sorpresa –Bien –Volteo hacia donde se encontraba el Sr. Leagan y su familia –Yo no doy mi consentimiento para que mi hija adoptiva la Srita. Candice White Ardley se case con el joven Neil Leagan

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tú no puedes hacer eso –Neil se acercó –La tía abuela ya dio su consentimiento y….

-Yo soy el patriarca de la familia Ardley y además soy el tutor de Candy, por lo que sí puedo cancelar dicho matrimonio –Miro a Candy nuevamente –Además lo puedo hacer aún más porque la Srita. Candy no desea casarse contigo, ¿me equivoco Candy?

Candy quien seguía en shock no respondió hasta que….

-Candy –Annie le dio un codazo –Responde

Candy se sobo el costado donde Annie le había dado el golpe -¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Candy, no deseas este matrimonio ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas –Dijo rápidamente –Digo no se equivoca, es decir no quiero –Dijo algo avergonzada no solo por no saber cómo reaccionarían las personas ante su declaración de no querer casarse con Neil y además porque no sabía cómo hablarle ahora a Albert.

-Bien entonces el matrimonio se cancela –Miro a la tía abuela quien lo miraba entre impresionada y avergonzada –Tía abuela Candy es libre a partir de ahora para decidir sobre su propia vida, eso incluye dejarla libre para decidir con quién quiere dar un paso tan importante como es el matrimonio.

-Está bien hijo, lamento que todo haya llegado hasta este punto.

-Está bien –La miro comprensivamente –Lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo.

Ella solo asintió y se fue a despedir a los invitados.

-Candy ¿Cómo pudiste…..? –Neil se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros para hacerla que lo viera –Candy debes de ser mía y….

-Suéltala Neil –Esa voz

-¿Tu? Te odio seguramente tú fuiste el que armo esta farsa e hizo que ese tipo dijera ser el tío abuelo pero no eres ¿verdad? –Se abalanzo sobre el joven

-¡Basta! –Candy se iba a acercar a ambos, pero….

-No Candy, deja yo me encargo de esto.

Albert se acercó a ambos y tomo a Neil de los brazos, para acercarlo hacia la salida y arrojarlo a fuera donde todo mundo se dio cuenta de este acto y comenzaron a murmurar.

-Lo lamento -Miro a los invitados –Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar como sacaba a un desgraciado de mi casa –Miro a Neil con odio –Pero no lo soportaba más, no solo no desea dejar a mi hija en paz si no que también, me ha insultado diciendo que soy un farsante, cuando el farsante es el, dice amar pero no tiene ni la más remota de que es el amor ni el respeto por los demás.

Se acercó a el –Neil no tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor, respeto, bondad ni siquiera sabes que es felicidad, siento mucha repugnancia por un ser que solo sabe ser cobarde, cruel, vil, sucio, tramposo y además posesivo, sin contar que te aprovechas del poder para hacer tu voluntad con los más débiles, pero ¡ya basta! No te quiero cerca nunca más cerca de algún miembro de la familia Ardley, si lo haces entonces me conocerás enserio –Se agacho más y…. -¡Lárgate!

Albert se dio media vuelta e ingreso nuevamente a la casa.

Candy se encontraba muy confusa no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía tampoco que hacia Terry ahí, pero primero debía preguntarle a Albert.

-Albert ¿tú me adoptaste? –El asintió -¿Por qué razón lo hiciste?

Albert miro a los demás y estos entendiendo que quería estar a solas con su hija adoptiva porque había llegado el momento de explicarle algunas dudas.

-Bien Candy siéntate por favor

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Volvió a preguntar una vez más

-Bueno Candy, todo comenzó un día en el que te vi –La miro –Me parece que fue ayer, te vi llorando y expresando tus deseos, vi de inmediato en tu corazón que eras una niña buena, que a pesar de muchas cosas tu seguías siendo alegre, gentil con los demás, pero también que eras una persona que sufre por cosas tan mínimas pero más grandes que todo el oro del mundo, es decir más significativas e importantes.

Le sonrió en modo de complicidad, tratando de dejar en claro desde que momento él la conoció y quiso vigilarla.

-Quería adoptarte desde entonces pero no sabía cómo, entonces creo que lo pensé demasiado, la familia Leagan se adelantó adoptándote.

Candy recordó porque la habían adoptado y en realidad no había sido para ser hija adoptiva de ellos si no para hablar con Eliza.

-Entonces no podía hacer nada, sin embargo seguí vigilándote cada que podía, por esa razón envié a mis primos y a mi sobrino a la mansión Lakewood –Menciono tranquilamente –Creí que les haría bien, sobre todo a Anthony quien perdió a su madre, mi hermana –Se puso triste al recordar lo que bien Candy recordaba ya mejor ahora –Le alegraste la vida a los tres, sobre todo a él, aunque lo dudes también a mi tía abuela, quien se sentía mal después de la muerte de mi hermana y mis padres.

Hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba profundamente

-Después te conocí, aunque tú no sabías quien era, yo estaba feliz porque por fin había conocido a la persona que desde la primera vez me había encantado con su alegría y el gran corazón que tienes y que da tanta calidez desde que la conoces –La miro tiernamente –Se me ocurrió estar en contacto contigo de esta manera, así estaría al pendiente de ti y de lo que te hacían, después cuando me dijiste que te ibas a México, decidí que era tiempo de intervenir y te adopte.

-Mande a mi gente para que te rescatara y te llevara para la mansión Lakewood, también había recibido las cartas de Anthony, Stear y Archie pero en realidad yo ya había tomado la decisión y ellos solo me confirmaron que estaba en lo correcto de darle el apellido Ardley a ti.

-El resto es historia Candy, estuviste aquí y sufriste también la muerte de Anthony, creí tal vez que ustedes en algún momento se casaran pero…. –Se calló de golpe –Después por eso decidí enviarte a San Pablo a Londres, pensé que era mejor para ti, así superarías mejor la muerte de Anthony pero al principio vi que me estaba equivocando, después de ver que seguías pensando en él

-Por lo menos había logrado que tu sonrisa naciera nuevamente, más bien logre que conocieras a alguien que hizo que tu sonrisa reviviera ¿no Candy? –Candy empezó a tener imágenes que siempre la acosaban de noche en sus sueños ¿entonces eso era real? –Terry se convirtió en algo esencial para que superaras tu miedo a los caballos, así como tu miedo a dejar ir a Anthony.

-Después me di cuenta de que tal vez si lograbas superar lo de Anthony, tú y Terry serian una pareja perfecta y por fin encontrarías ahí la felicidad, que es lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo, que seas feliz a tu manera y como tú quieras buscarla, pero que lo seas y que nadie te haga daño nuevamente.

-Albert –Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer –La miro dulcemente –La verdad Candy solo quiero que seas feliz porque te quiero –Le tomo una mano –Eres mi hija adoptiva, jejejeje aunque te veo como mi pequeña hermana menor a la cual debo cuidar y proteger, sobre todo amar.

Candy lo abrazo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas salían de ella, no se había percatado en toda su vida, toda su vida había tenido a su lado un hermoso Angel guardián quien velaba y procuraba por ella, quien la había adoptado no porque se lo pidieran otras personas si no porque quiso y quien le estaba dando alegrías sin esperar nada a cambio.

Albert era un Angel en su vida como un hada madrina que buscaba cumplir sus deseos de ser feliz, se lo estuvo ofreciendo de una manera desinteresada sin esperar algo a cambio, solo deseando que hiciera y diera lo mejor de ella como fuera para que encontrara la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

 **hola a todos mis queridos lectores**

 **de antemano agradezco a todos por sus reviews gracias enserio gracias me gustan mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que no les decepcione este nuevo capitulo de mi historia y que les siga gustando como hasta ahora, pronto las piezas faltantes pueden aparecer, tal vez este capitulo tiene mucha explicacion pero me parecio bueno darle una explicacion a candy, esta largo por eso seran 2 o tal vez 3 partes jijijijji**

 **muchas gracias queridos y nos leeremos en la proxima**

 **saludos :D**


	17. CAP17 PIEZAS DEL ROMPECABEZAS PARTE 2

Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras estaba abrazada a Albert quien también sentía una inmensa felicidad ahora que ella sabía todo.

-Albert ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No quería asumir el papel que me toca en esta familia –Dijo seriamente –Tenía miedo de ponerme al frente como debía ser, de asumir todas las responsabilidades como cabeza de los Ardley, por eso la tía abuela se hizo cargo mientras yo permanecía en las "sombras" –Sonrió un poco –Pude irme de viaje y disfrutar lo que quería aunque en realidad era solo que yo quería huir de mi nueva responsabilidad.

-Era demasiado joven cuando fallecieron mis padres y no quise hacerme responsable, me sentía mal enojado con la familia de obligarme a hacer algo que aún no deseaba.

-Por eso te escondiste –Candy solo confirmo algo que ella entendía perfectamente, era como si fuera ella misma huyendo de la familia que la había adoptado por miedo porque no quería asumir papeles que no deseaba o más bien miedo a perderse como es ella, a perder su esencia

-Así es Candy –La miro nuevamente –Perdóname pequeña si me tarde demasiado para hacer esta aparición….

De pronto Candy entendió y se enojó, porque razón había tardado tanto eso no le parecía justo -¡Albert estabas muy bien enterado del compromiso desde antes y no lo cancelaste!

-Discúlpame Candy….no Candy –Ella se fue encima de el para hacerlo pagar

Pero pronto el enojo se esfumo y fue cubierto por unas risas incontrolables por parte de ambos, quienes estaban tan divertidos porque al momento en el que Candy se fue encima de él, cayeron sobre la mesa de bocadillos y tenían toda la cara llena de estos.

Candy recordó de pronto algo que el mismo Terry le había comentado semanas atrás.

-Albert –Lo miro –Terry me había comentado que tu sufriste un accidente y…. –De pronto recordó algo –No sabias ni quien eras y entonces yo te estuve cuidando por eso me esmere para aprobar mi examen para tenerte bajo mi cuidado –Lo miro sorprendida -¿Qué hiciste entonces? ¿Cómo te recuperaste? Si yo recuerdo que te deje solo y aun no recordabas o…. –Se tomó la cabeza en señal de desesperación

-Tranquila Candy –La tomo delicadamente de las manos –Te contare que sucedió, un día estando en la calle, empecé a sentirme mal y entonces me encontró George, quien inmediatamente me reconoció y me llevo a la mansión de chicago.

"una vez ahí me explico todo, me dijo quién era y que estaba haciendo contigo, me explico la adopción de la manera más tranquila, aunque no recordaba, daba por hecho lo que él me decía ya que siempre confió en el…

"Un día me golpee nuevamente la cabeza, estábamos llegando aquí para que yo pasara más tiempo en un lugar tranquilo, pero sin querer me caí al bajar del auto y me golpee duramente la cabeza, pase varias semanas inconsciente y cuando desperté todo fue tan claro para mí como siempre.

-Solo así recordaste todo ¿tan rápido? –Empezaba a ver como caer y golpearse

-Si pero Candy no es lo mismo –Rápidamente añadió esto para que ella no hiciera nada de lo que el conto –Yo perdí totalmente la memoria, no recordaba ni mi nombre –Suspiro ante el recuerdo –En cambio tu solo omitiste algunos acontecimientos de tu vida que estoy seguro saber porque lo hiciste, por miedo a lo que tenías en el momento que decidir ¿me equivoco?

Candy no respondió solo se quedó pensando en Terry quien se sentía culpable porque siempre le repetía que lo perdonara "de no haberte dejado sola después de la pelea, tu no estarías así"

-Candy, Terry se sintió culpable por lo que sucedió con la actriz Susana Marlowe –La miro seriamente –Tal vez aun sigas confundida pero me consta el amor que ambos se tenían, dime algo Candy si Terry decide quedarse contigo ¿Qué harás?

-Yo…..no lo sé…..es decir…yo -¿Qué siento por Terry?

-Debes de pensar mucho aun no estas lista para tomar una decisión, aunque estabas dispuesta a irte con el ¿o me equivoco?

-No Albert, no te equivocas

-Piénsalo bien, Terry te quiere y no quiere dejarte solo por el accidente que sufrió Susana, e incluso Terry me comento que teme que lo haya hecho a propósito, en su afán de que la amara.

Candy solo pensaba en cómo saber que sentía por él, no entendía que era lo que ella sentía al estar junto a él, pero sabía que le gustaba, la volvía loca el simple hecho de verlo.

Tocaron la puerta del comedor -¿puedo pasar?

¡Terry!, pensó mientras buscaba donde esconderse

-Claro Terry pasa

El corazón de Candy se volcó dentro al ver entrar a aquella persona que tanto había estado a su lado tanto físicamente como en sus sueños, recuerdos empezaron a surgir en su mente.

Veía a Terry travieso fumando en una colina, mientras ella le indicaba que era su colina y que no fumara ahí, después otra donde le dio una armónica, también surgió una donde él estaba herido y había entrado a su habitación, ella y el estaban en un zoológico jugando y después peleando.

"no me gusta Terry", ella misma había dicho esta afirmación pero con un gran coraje por lo que el decía de Anthony pero ¿era verdad?

Después una donde estaba en la habitación viendo la fotografía de una gran actriz, Terry molesto por esto solo diciéndole que se largara, Terry defendiéndola y molestándola a la vez, Terry y ella bailando, discutiendo por el recuerdo de Anthony, otra en donde están en un caballo, ella cayéndose de las escaleras y después siendo llevada por el a la enfermería, el beso que se dieron en escocia, la trampa de Eliza, su propia fiesta para ellos solamente.

La separación donde se dio cuenta de que Terry no solo le gustaba si no que sentía algo más grande por él y que no soportaría no tenerlo ahí con ella y que solo se sacrificó por su felicidad, por ella.

Después la escena donde ella lo buscaba por un teatro, conoció a Susana ahí cuando aún no tenía accidente alguno, la carta que le dejo en el hospital, ella corriendo detrás de un tren y un momento pudieron verse ambos felices sonriendo con ternura el uno al otro y luego un boleto para verlo en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, el beso y la discusión por lo ocurrido a Susana, la petición de Terry y después el accidente por defender a Neil.

Se mareo de momento y se sujetó a Albert, quien inmediatamente la sujeto para evitar que se cayera, sentía que sudaba frio, todo había venido de golpe y de pronto sintió que ya no podía más y se dejó caer en la oscuridad y en todos sus recuerdos que la invadieron de pronto

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores:**

 **aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi historia que espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia muchas gracias en verdad me gusta mucho que les agrade y espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo capitulo y si les gusta o no envienme reviews jejeje todos los reviews son bienvenidos no hay limites jijiji ;D**

 **saludos nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo**


	18. CAPITULO 18 LA DECISION DE CANDY

Candy estaba recostada en su cama, aun pensando en mil cosas que le llegaron de su mente, aunque se estaba enfocando en uno solo…

 **FLASH BACK**

Candy y Terry estaban discutiendo después de haber estado con Susana, ella se encontraba confundida por lo que había presenciado pero….

Terry me solto y entramos a la casa –Sé que no podre detenerte si ya has decidido irte

-Yo tampoco pude hacer nada cuando te fuiste de San Pablo –Dijo un poco molesta

-Así ¿que ahora te desquitaras?

-No es eso Terry –Lo miro desafiante –Susana está sufriendo por mi culpa

-Y ¿que ella no me está haciendo sufrir a mí también? –Se acercó -¿o acaso no te importa?

-No es eso Terry –Se dirigió a su habitación –No creo que sea buena idea que este triste, ¿viste lo que iba hacer hoy?

-Eso es chantaje ¿no te parece Candy?

-Da igual –Lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos –Terry no quiero ser la culpable de una muerte y mucho menos que tú lo seas –Bajo la mirada –Sera mejor que me vaya…..yo…..tengo que pensar

-No te puedes ir ahora, hay una tormenta de nieve allá afuera –Se acerco

-Es que tengo que irme Terry, perdóname

-¿Por qué Candy? No quiero esto y si tú te vas –Dijo decidido –Yo me iré contigo

-Claro que no Terry, tu carrera y tu felicidad están aquí

-Pero no quiero estar sin ti Candy

Candy quiso seguir poniendo pretextos aun en su contra todo por lo que había visto en casa de Susana…..

-Candy escucha no quiero estar sin ti –Le tomo las manos delicadamente -¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Pero entonces ¿Qué va a pasar Terry?

-Hay dos opciones Candy, la primera luchar por algo que ambos queremos, venirte a vivir aquí conmigo –Se acercó –Y seguir ambos con nuestros sueños en esta ciudad o la segunda olvidarnos para siempre de esto y condenarnos al dolor e infelicidad.

-Candy ¿me quieres?

-Yo…. –Se sonrojo ante la pregunta –Yo….no puedo responderte ahora…..tengo que pensar…necesito aire –Se alejó de él y salió corriendo de la casa.

En ese momento vio a los maleantes atacando a Neil, tomando la que sería la peor decisión, ya que como era buena quiso ayudar pero como no hicieron caso tuvo que recurrir a gritar y a pedir ayuda, como la calle no estaba sola varias personas voltearon a verla, algunos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien y el guardia de la estación salió, eso era lo que Candy buscaba.

-¿Qué pasa jovencita?

-Ellos estaban maltratando a mi amigo y a mí –Dijo señalando a los rateros

Estos ante las miradas y acercamiento de la gente se habían puesto nerviosos, por lo que no sabían si correr o no. Se los llevaron entre varios de los guardias, pero se les había escapado uno, quien era el que traía el arma -¡NO ME TOQUEN O SI NO VOY A… ¡ –Tomo a Candy desprevenida –¡VOY A LASTIMARLA!

-¡SUELTAME! –Candy empezó a forcejear

Los guardias se empezaron a acercar a ellos, procurando tener a la vista aquella navaja para que no se lastimara a la chica.

-¡SUELTARA JOVENCITO! –Un guardia se empezó a acercar a ellos pero….

El joven entre los nervios hizo un terrible error, metió su navaja en el costado del estómago de Candy y la aventó hacia las vías por donde pasaba el tren.

Candy sintió aquella arma por lo que no reacciono al momento en el que choco contra las vías y de ahí todo se oscureció para ella….

-Terry…. –Susurro antes de perder completamente la conciencia

 **END FLASH BACK**

En ese preciso momento Candy despertó sudando frio, se veía que era de noche ya, miro a su alrededor y se percató de que tal vez tuvo fiebre por la bandeja y el trapo húmedo que tiro al despertarse, siguió buscando hasta que….

-¡Terry! –Candy sintió una inmensa alegría de verlo aun ahí junto a ella.

Ahora que recuerdo, antes de que sucediera aquel accidente, pensaba en luchar por mi amor, por el amor de ambos, pensaba mientras se acercó a él y lo miro con ternura y amor.

Le toco suavemente la frente _"debe de estar cansado si me ha cuidado todo este tiempo_ ", pensó mientras lo cubría con una manta y regresaba a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y de un muy buen humor al ver a Terry aun ahí, iba a decirle algo pero….

-Buenos días Candy –Albert entro con una enorme bandeja de comida

-Buenos días Albert

-Candy ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya habías despertado jajajaja –Terry quien había estado acomodando las cosas no se había dado cuenta hasta que entro Albert –Bien veo que estas mejor, saldré un rato para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, al rato nos vemos Tarzan pecosa

"Tarzan pecosa, maldición Terry nunca cambias", pensó furiosa aunque….

Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente provocando el sonrojo de Candy inmediatamente

-Regreso en un rato Candy –Dicho esto se fue, mientras ella lo miraba sonriendo y sonrojada (vaya que el enojo no le duro Jajaja)

-Bien Candy ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor que nunca Albert

-¿A qué se debe eso Candy?

-Albert he tomado una decisión –Candy comenzó a contarle todo.

-Entonces ¿ya recordaste?

-Así es Albert, espero que tenga tu permiso para seguir como enfermera, aunque esta vez no será en chicago –Sonrió

-Claro que si Candy –Sonrió tiernamente

 _"Por fin espero que nada se interponga en tu felicidad pequeña Candy"_

Esa misma tarde iba a hablar con Terry, quien no había regresado no entendía porque no había vuelto pero decidió ir a buscarlo al hotel acompañada por Albert.

-El Sr. Terry dejo el hotel hace una hora –Comento el joven de la recepción

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé Srita, solo dijo que tenía urgencia de llegar a New York hoy mismo, parece que algo sucedió.

-¡No puede ser! –Volteo a ver a Albert –Seguramente Susana hizo algo malo y por eso el salió rápido de aquí, tengo que ir a buscarlo

-Calma Candy, primero debemos estar seguros y….

-No Albert esta vez no me quedare esperando –Dijo decidida –Iré a buscarlo si es que de verdad se fue y necesito que tú te quedes aquí y lo sigan buscando por favor

Albert la miro un momento para luego asentir –Pero no te iras sola George ira contigo, así estaré más tranquilo, por favor Candy

-De acuerdo Albert

 _"Terry, solo espero que nada malo te haya pasado, no te hubieras ido sin despedirte de no ser algo muy urgente ¿verdad?_ -Pensaba mientras iban camino a la estación del tren, George iba a su lado, pero _Terry puedes estar seguro de que he tomado una decisión y no dejare nuevamente nuestro amor solo para que los demás sean felices"_

 **hola hola querido lectores aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de mi historia.**

 **Quiero de verdad agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia en verdad gracias a todos y espero que este nuevo cap sea de su agrado si no es asi tambien haganmelo saber jejeje todo se acepta no hay limites jijijiji**

 **una enorme disculpa jejeje me equivoque, pero ya lo corregi Jahzeel, disculpa pero es en el tiempo de la guerra mundial una disculpa jijiji espero que te siga gustando pronto subire el otro capitulo**

 **gracias a todos por sus reviews**

 **gracias saludos**


	19. CAPITULO 19 UN MAL ENTENDIDO

Candy ya iba para New York, junto con George que estaba junto a ella.

 _"debía haberle dicho lo que decidí en la mañana, ¿Dónde estás Terry?, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, algo muy fuerte tuvo que hacerte volver de inmediato sin tiempo para despedirte"_

 _"mi amado Terry no te dejare esta vez, no dejare que nadie nos separe amor mío, porque eso eres mi dulce amor que no pienso perder una vez más"_

Mientras tanto en una casa de la ciudad de New York, se encontraba un joven demasiado preocupado esperando encontrar a la persona que le había dado tan terrible noticia pero desde que salió de la estación de tren no había visto nada ni un indicio de lo que supuestamente había sucedido.

-Hola Terry –Salió una mujer de repente

-¿Tu? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Qué manera tan maleducada de hablarme –Sonrió maliciosamente –En verdad te lo creíste ¿cierto?

-Claro que si –Dijo tratando de controlar su enojo -¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala?

-No aprendiste la lección la última vez, jajajaja –Se rio un poco

No podía creer que existiera una persona tan mala, trato de irse de ahí pero algunas personas se lo prohibieron, no le permitieron pasar hacia la salida, era increíble que hubiera planeado todo tan bien y que él hubiera sido tan ingenuo pero lo que decía el mensaje fue horrible para él.

-Bien Terry Grandchester no te puedes ir de aquí –Sonrió mientras se acercaba –Primero tomate una copa, bueno eso si quieres irte a ver a la persona que te dije jejejeje

-¡¿Entonces es verdad?!

-Mmmm te lo diré cuanto te bebas la copa –Dijo ofreciéndole una copa de vino

-Está bien pero después me lo dirás ¿cierto?

-Claro –Le sonrió

Se bebió rápidamente la copa, para así poder saber de una buena vez si esa persona estaba bien o no.

-Listo ahora dime –Se mareo un poco pero no le dio importancia -¡¿Dónde está?!

-Está bien, solo caíste de nuevo en mi trampa –Susurro o eso le parecía porque se sentía mareado y estaba perdiendo un poco las fuerzas, hasta que todo se oscureció y todo se desvaneció.

-Bien ahora que ya lo conseguiste ¿Qué harás?

-Ya lo veras, por favor llévenlo a la habitación que les indique –Se acercó a la puerta –Dejen abierta la puerta y tu –Señalo a uno de los hombres –Sabes qué hacer cuando llegue la persona que te dije –El hombre le sonrió en señal de que sabía –Bien, empieza el show entonces.

-Eres terrible

-Lo se

Candy y George estaban por llegar a la estación de tren, donde se bajarían, ella ya estaba mas que lista para bajar del tren en cuanto este se detuviera, al llegar bajo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la casa de su amado que estaba a unas calles.

-¡Espere Srita Candy!

George lo seguía rápidamente ya que la estaba perdiendo de vista. Al llegar a la casa se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta de par en par, asustada trato de ingresar pero dos hombres salieron de ahí riéndose a uno de ellos lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo –Le sonrió maliciosamente –Sera mejor que no entres

-¿Por qué no?

-Terry está ocupado ¿verdad Rick?

-Así es y mira que hacerlo precisamente con ella, se supone que no se soportaban ¿no?

-Si eso pensé pero ya vez, las vueltas de la vida

Candy los ignoro y empezó a avanzar hacia el interior de la casa con George atrás de ella, pero….

-Te he dicho que no pases, será mejor que vengas conmigo y….

-¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar! –Lo miro duramente como nunca la había visto -¡No te quiero cerca ni siquiera un kilómetro cerca de mí, te odio!

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar a su amado Terry, sin siquiera pensar en lo que encontraría, busco en cada una de las habitaciones y no lo hallaba hasta que abrió una donde sintió que el corazón se le estaba partiendo en dos al ver a Terry completamente desnudo (o eso aparentaba) en la cama con una sábana encima, pero lo que termino de impactarla fue ver a esa persona saliendo tan despreocupadamente del baño con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

 _¡Imposible! No es verdad, esto debe ser un error,_ pensó desesperadamente

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –La mujer la vio fingiendo sorpresa pero con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

 **hola queridos lectores espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo como los anteriores de antemano quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews skarllet northman muchas gracias por seguir la historia y asi es por fin ya era momento de que luche por su felicidad y la de Terry espero que te siga agradando jejeje**

 **odette. si por fin la recupero y eso es una enorme alegria porque asi podra seguir con su vida sin sentirse incompleta jijiji**

 **Becky70, Iris adriana, Merlia, muchas gracias por sus reviews jejeje a mi tambien me encanto que corriera asi a Albert jajaja me imagino la cara de miedo del cobarde de neil y me da risa jajajaja**

 **2alypams gracias por tu reviews y una disculpa ya se que a veces son cortos pero me gusta un poco el drama jajajaja creo que no se nota o ¿si? jajaja pero siempre procuro actualizar rapidamente lo mas que pueda para no tenerlos en suspenso demasiado jajaja ;D**

 **LizCarter muchas gracias por tus reviews y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que la historia salga lo mejor posible y gracias por tus consejos en verdad siempre los tomo en cuenta jejeje me agradan y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **Jahzeel muchas gracias por tu reviews y como puse en mi capitulo anterior una enorme disculpa ya que me equivoque pero ya lo corregi y estan en lo de la guerra mundial como sucede realmente en la serie, perdon solo que me equivoque estaba pensando en otra cosa jajajaja una disculpa y gracias por el review espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tambien :D**

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham hola muchas gracias por tu reviews y siempre trato de actualizar lo mas pronto jijij espero que te siga gustando ;D**

 **fran, 2alypams, Merlia, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan disfrutando de mi historia jejejej y disculpen por el suspenso y tan corto de los capitulos pero aun asi espero no decepcionarlos jijij**

 **CONNY DE G jejej si yo tambien lo odie cuando paso maldito neil, pero lo bueno estuvo despues aunque desgraciadamente no se anuncio por el momento el gran compromiso entre ellos no te preocupes todo puede pasar ;D**

 **Iris adriana, ELI DIAZ, Flor, Anieram, amo a terry, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**

 **como siempre gracias a todos y espero que si les gusta me lo hagan saber y si no tambien jejeje y nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo**

 **¿que hara candy'? ¿ya saben quien fue la tramposa? jajaja la odio mas que nunca pero esto es necesario para que candy tome una decision mas si es que esta decidida y asi pueda cambiar en algunos aspectos de su personalidad o al menos no sea tan confiada como skarllet northman me aconsejo jejeje gracias tome tu consejo y pienso darle mucho mas caracter sin que pierda su escencia como es ella alegre, positiva y amable, siempre recibiendo a los demas con una sonrisa en los labios pero haciendola mas dura y desconfiada de los que no conoce y de los que mas bien los conoce y sabe el daño que le han hecho jijij bien gracias**

 **saludos**

 **nos leeremos en el proximo ;D**


	20. TRUST ME, MY LOVE ¿ALREADY WELL ALL? 1

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero aparte de impresionada estaba furiosa como era posible, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

-Responde Eliza, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Dijo tratando de no gritar

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Miro a Terry quien parecía dormido –Hicimos algo y se quedó dormido, estuvo fantástico pero creo que se canso

-¡¿Por qué debería creerte?! ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa y tramposa! –Candy temblaba de furia

-Esto que vez ¿piensas que es mentira?

Candy no respondió, simplemente se acercó a Terry porque no confiaba en Eliza, para ver si estaba bien, comenzó a zarandearlo -¡Terry!

-¡Déjalo en paz! –Ella se acercó y la tomo de un brazo -¿Qué no ves que esta exhausto?

-¿Qué le hiciste eliza? –No se separo de Terry le preocupaba que no le respondiera

-Nada, el simplemente estuvo tomando un poco para relajarse, así que no creo que despierte hasta mañana –La jalo –Ahora quiero que te largues de aquí

-¡No! –Se soltó de ella –La que se va eres tu –La empujo demasiado fuerte hacia la puerta

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No me voy a ir!

Comenzaron a forcejear, aunque Candy comenzó a perder más y más el control hasta que después de que ella la lastimara por jalarle el brazo, ella reacciono y la golpeo en la cara, Eliza cayó encima de una mesa donde estaba un florero el cual hizo demasiado ruido.

En ese momento ambas se miraron con odio realmente, la odiaba no la toreaba, porque siempre tenía que ser ella la que interfería en su felicidad, solo porque ella quería lo poco que ella obtenía, en ese momento Terry se despertó, al principio no lograba enfocar muy bien las imágenes pero pudo ver a Eliza en el suelo y a Candy de pie frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto aun un poco mareado -¿Candy?

Candy lo miro, pero no podía seguir ahí, ella si tenía dignidad, la cual Eliza no tenía al permitirse realizar un plan tan estúpido solo para atrapar un hombre, así que salió del cuarto despacio, al llegar a la puerta simplemente se volteo –Mañana ¿podríamos hablar Terry?

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Creo que Eliza te debe una explicación y no quiero oírla –Dijo señalando el cuerpo de el mismo y después a Eliza quien solo traía la bata

Terry se sonrojo levemente sin saber que pensar o que creer, pero era demasiado obvio como para tardarse, Eliza había hecho algo para que al beber esa copa….

-¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?! –Se puso de pie -¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Maldita tramposa, solo usaste a mi madre como pretexto para que viniera inmediatamente! ¡¿Cierto?!

-Terry, puedo explicártelo –Eliza se veía desconcertada –No lo hice con mala intención, solo que no me hacías caso y yo….

-¡Nunca! ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca te hare caso! ¡Menos por lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Largarte no quiero ver a una víbora como tú, nunca más en mi vida!

Candy se retiró de ahí, no quería seguir escuchando, además tal vez ella puso la trampa pero el daño que podría haber si…. No quiso pensar más, simplemente se fue corriendo de ahí.

George la esperaba afuera -¿Estas bien?

-Si George pero será mejor que regresemos a Lakewood, esta noche por favor

-Pero ahora ya no hay tren para irnos, ya es muy tarde –La miro un momento –Vamos a hospedarnos en un hotel, mañana vendré por los billetes para irnos a Lakewood ¿Qué le parece?

-Bien

Mientras tanto en la casa de Terry….

-Por favor Terry si tú no me haces caso, todo mundo se enterara de lo que sucedió aquí –Dijo desesperada

-No, ni creas que caeré en tu chantaje, además será mejor que no te vayas, iremos al médico para que te revise y así saber si es verdad que tú y yo… -Se callo

-¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí?

-No lo sé, respóndete tú misma esa pregunta tan estúpida –Dijo dándose media vuelta –No quiero que me sigas, no te salgas de aquí, en un rato vendré para ir con el doctor, a menos que….

-¿Al menos que, qué?

-Decidas admitir que no tuvimos nada que ver –La miro fríamente –Y te largues para siempre de mi vida y de la de Candy.

-¿Tanto amas a esa huérfana? –Dijo molesta y celosa -¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? Yo puedo ofrecerte más.

-Solo tu apellido, el cual después del escándalo en la mansión Lakewood quedara enlodado y si tu –Se volteo –Decides seguir aferrada a esto, quedara aún más, porque estará en duda tu honor y el de tu familia al decir algo que no era verdad.

-Pero….

-Decide

-Está bien, ya me voy –Lo miro con odio –Pero no creas que dejare en paz a todos, así nada más porque si –Salió de la habitación.

Salió de la casa para dirigirse al hotel donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo su hermano inmediatamente cuando la vio entrar

-Mi plan no funciono –Decía mientras se sentaba –Terry está convencido de que no pasó nada entre nosotros.

-¿Y no paso?

-No, quise hacer algo para que pasara, pero era imposible con Terry en ese estado, además –Dijo con una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla –Todo el tiempo mencionaba a Candy, me moleste tanto que por eso me fui al baño, cuando escuche a Candy llegando Salí de ahí como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho.

-Magnifico quedamos igual –Decía mientras pensaba en algo -¿Crees que fue correcto? Me refiero a que ahora ellos estarán distanciados un poco por lo sucedido

-No lo sé, espero que si lo estén porque al menos si no era para mí, tampoco será para ella –La mirada de Eliza se tornó de un modo que daba miedo parecía que no había alma dentro de ese cuerpo ni corazón tampoco

Al día siguiente, Terry se levantó temprano para poder ir a la estación de tren antes de que Candy se adelantara para regresarse, estaba seguro que ella se iría sin decirle nada ya que con lo que vio y paso la noche anterior eso haría.

Llego a la estación de tren con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, parecidas a las que Anthony le había dado cuando florecieron en su jardín, claro que no eran las dulce Candy que ella conocía, pero aun así no pudo evitar comprárselas.

-¿¡Terry!?

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Albert salía de la estación de tren -¡Albert!

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-No lo sé vine aquí para poder hablar con ella –Bajo la mirada triste

-¿Qué sucedió?

-La verdad –Empezó a redactar todo lo que sucedió en la noche anterior

-Sabes te golpearía pero sé que no fue tu culpa –Dijo molesto –No quiero que nada más le pase a Candy, ella ya ha sufrido mucho

-Lo sé, pero en verdad nunca pensé que fuera a pasar todo esto

-¿Cómo esta entonces tu madre?

-Era mentira, Eleonor está bien, solo que Eliza como siempre supo dar en el clavo –Miro hacia la calle –Sabia que no podía decir nada de Candy para hacerme venir, ya que sabía perfectamente bien que yo estaba a su lado, por eso busco otra forma de sacarme de Lakewood

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Albert, quiero casarme con Candy –Dijo sin rodeos –Tu sabes mejor que nadie cuanto la amo –Lo miro suplicante –Por favor quiero tu consentimiento porque al final de cuentas, eres su padre adoptivo ¿no? –Le sonrió

Albert le correspondió la sonrisa pero no pudo responder ya que en ese momento llego la persona que Terry tanto ansiaba por ver.

-Candy –La miro con ojos llenos de amor y de ilusión –Estas hermosas rosas son para ti mi dulce Candy

Candy lo miro aunque estaba molesta con él, no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir las rosas blancas –Gracias Terry, pero yo no te he perdonado

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría hablar contigo

-Claro, pero….

-No te preocupes estaremos aquí, vayan –Dijo Albert animándola a ir con Terry

Entraron a una cafetería cerca de la estación de tren, donde ordenaron algo y comenzaron la plática que cambiaría todo lo que Candy había pensado de él anoche.

-Bien Candy, te diré la versión de mi historia –Comenzó a redactar todo

Al terminar Candy lo miro seriamente – ¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

-Candy sabes que no soy un mentiroso

-Bien pero lo que vi anoche –Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo –Era muy comprometedor por cómo estaban ambos

-Lo sé pero en verdad no sucedió nada –La tomo de la mano, haciendo que esta levantara la vista –Por favor confía en mí, amor –La miro con ojos tiernamente llenos de súplica, amor, ternura y sincera –Estoy seguro de que no pasó nada, además con lo que te conté que le dije a Eliza me confirmo que no había pasado nada, sino ¿Por qué se negó?

Terry una vez más, estaba en lo correcto porque el que nada debe nada teme ¿no? Cuando uno dice la verdad no teme que esa verdad se compruebe porque en realidad es verdad.

-Tienes razón

-Bien, entonces si confías en mí, mi amor –Se acercó peligrosamente, haciendo que el corazón de Candy saltara de emoción, esos ojos la hipnotizaban hacían que se sintiera como una burbuja de amor donde solo el existía.

-Terry, claro que confió en ti –Le sonrió antes de acercarse también –Confió en ti, mi amor

Terry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ¿Cómo…..? Porque Candy termino con la distancia entre ellos, dándole un hermoso beso lleno de amor, ternura y cariño e inocencia, que le respondió gustoso, después podría preguntar por ahora quería disfrutar.

 _"Mi dulce Candy, como quisiera estar siempre a tu lado y dejar a un lado tantos problemas y dificultades que hemos tenido que vencer, ya no separarme porque cuando estoy junto a ti me siento plenamente feliz y completo, eres la luz que ha llenado de belleza e iluminado mi vida, la que ha guiado mi camino para no seguirme hundiendo en la oscuridad, eres el amor de mi vida, Candy si pudieras sentir como late mi corazón te darías cuenta de que es solo tuyo"_

 _"Quisiera estar contigo siempre mi amor, mi Terry porque te has convertido en mi vida, en mi paraíso y mi felicidad, espero que a partir de ahora los malentendidos no existan nunca más y que podamos vivir por fin nuestro amor, porque ahora que he recobrado mis recuerdos sé que nunca he dejado de amarte, ni siquiera cuando no recordaba, siempre estuviste aquí en mi corazón el cual solo vive para ti amado Terry"_

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que alguien los vigilaba desde la otra mesa, mirando furiosamente la escena de ese beso de aquella pareja de enamorados.

 **hola queridos lectores,**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y no decepcionarlos jejeje, me gusta cuando candy golpea a Eliza y no quiere dejar a su amado asi jejeje aunque al final se da cuenta de que ella es mucho mejor que eliza espero les guste esa parte si es asi haganmelo saber si no tambien todos los reviews se aceptan jajajaja ;D**

 **saludos**


	21. CAPITULO 21 SITUACIONES INCOMODAS

Mientras Terry y Candy, salían de la cafetería donde se encontraban para salir a la estación y despedir a Albert quien regresaría solo a Lakewood, ya que Candy había decidido quedarse con Terry en New York.

Un joven apuesto con uniforme de doctor se acercó a Candy, quien inmediatamente (como ya había recordado) lo reconoció.

-Dr. Edward –Dijo feliz de verlo, algo que a Terry no le agrado demasiado

-Candy –Se acercó hacia ella para saludarla mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Terry –Veo que ya estas mejor, Mary Jane me conto sobre el accidente que tuviste.

-Si pero ya estoy mejor –Terry carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar que seguía ahí –Perdón, mire Dr. Edward le presento a Terrence Grandchester….

-Soy su novio –Esto provoco el sonrojo de Candy inmediatamente pero no lo contradijo, al final de cuentas eso eran ¿no?

-Terry eres el Dr. Edward trabajaba en el hospital de Chicago….

-Si pero ahora fui transferido a un hospital que no está lejos de aquí, si necesitas algo Candy sabes que puedes….

-Muchas gracias, pero tenemos que irnos porque nos están esperando –Terry jalo a Candy lejos de ahí.

No le agradaba como la veía, mucho menos que Candy fuera tan amable, por más que lo conociera no le gustaba, tenía _celos_.

-Terry espera –Candy trato de hacerlo esperar pero inútilmente así que solo atinó a decir -¡Nos vemos luego Dr. Edward!

-¡Nos vemos preciosa!

¡¿Cómo diablos se atreve a decirle así?!

Candy noto como se tensaba por la molestia que le ocasiono que le dijera así, por lo que solo bajo la cabeza sonrojada y siguió caminando, nunca se había imaginado estar en una situación como esta, jamás pensó que Terry fuera a estar molesto por que alguien le dijera algo y más sabiendo que ella solo lo quería a él, no entendía porque se comportaba así.

-¡Terry!

-¿Susana?

Candy alzo la mirada para encontrarse a una persona que pedía a todos los cielos no volver a ver pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver a Susana apoyada en dos personas para apoyar un poco sus pies.

-¡Oh Terry! Qué bueno que te veo, mírame tal vez pronto volveré a caminar y….

-Lo lamento Susana pero no tenemos tiempo debemos ir a la estación porque nos están esperando –Terry tomo más fuerte de la mano a Candy

-Solo quiero platicarte que….

-Terry debemos irnos porque Albert nos está esperando –Candy se acercó a Terry tocándolo con la otra mano su brazo

Ante esto Susana se percató de que ambos venían tomados de la mano y lo que vio hizo que se destrozara su corazón.

Terry miro a Candy con demasiada dulzura y amor –Claro Candy vamos –Volteo a ver a Susana –Con permiso.

Esta vez fue Candy quien lo jalo para que ya se alejaran de ahí, le daba gusto ver que tal vez Susana Marlowe volviera a caminar y así pudiera continuar con su vida, así también pudiera olvidar a Terry y dejar de aferrarse a alguien que no la quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a que se le acercara ni un centímetro a su novio, _¿celos?_

Terry solo sonrió ante esta posibilidad de que Candy estuviera celosa.

Albert y George ya nos estaban esperando, también porque Albert quería saber qué decisión había tomado con respecto a lo que pasaría a partir de ahora con mi vida.

-Bien ¿entonces?

-Albert, quiero quedarme aquí con Terry –El y ella se habían alejado un poco de Terry y George para poder platicar

-Bien Candy pero no creo que sea muy buena idea –La miro un tanto nervioso –Me refiero a que no vivan juntos, la gente puede pensar mal porque se darán cuenta de que son pareja –La miro dulcemente –Mira Candy entiendo que no te importe, pero como tu padre adoptivo me gustaría que antes de decidir irte a vivir con Terry….bueno que te casaras ¿no crees?

-Albert que cosas dices, si Terry y yo no… -Se sonrojo –Bueno ¿Qué propones?

-Bien que si deseas quedarte en New York, te quedes pero en la pequeña residencia Ardley, así me quedare más tranquilo –Dijo sonriéndole

-Bien, pero ¿estaré sola en esa casa?

-Jejejeje no Candy, la tía abuela vendrá a vivir un tiempo aquí, junto con Archie y Annie.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si la tía abuela no aprueba nunca nada de lo que hago y….

-Candy no olvides que últimamente se ha portado muy bien contigo

-Pero solo porque estaba enferma no….

-Daré una oportunidad, tal vez descubras que ella seguirá tratándote igual que hasta ahora, bien Candy debo irme para llegar lo más pronto posible a Lakewood.

-Claro Albert, ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

-No lo sé pequeña ahora que ya me presente ante la sociedad como el patriarca de la familia Ardley tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares, por lo que ahora seré un hombre muy ocupado Jajaja –La miro divertido ante la cara que puso –No tanto para no ver a mi hija ¿no?

-Jajaja mas te vale padre –Le sonrió divertida

Albert y George subieron al tren, no sin antes decirle a Candy que ya había dado instrucciones y que no tendría ningún problema al entrar o al menos eso pensaba Albert.

Terry acompaño a Candy hasta la mansión de los Ardley, donde desgraciadamente se encontraron con algo que ninguno de los dos había imaginado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo –Candy se acercó a la reja que estaba cerrada –Esta casa es de la familia Ardley no de los Leagan, así que….

-Me importa un comino Candy, la tía abuela ha dado su permiso para que estemos aquí –Le sonrió maliciosamente –Desgraciadamente no hay lugar para alguien más, ya que mis padres y nosotros estamos aquí.

-Sabes no te creo Eliza, así que abre la puerta porque yo tengo derecho a estar aquí y ustedes no son nadie para invadir la propiedad de los Ardley y….

-¿Qué harás Candy? ¿Nos echaras? –La Sra. Leagan apareció –Solo porque el Sr. Ardley te adopto no creo que tengas derecho a correr a la gente que si es de su familia y desde antes que tu vinieras a este mundo y te adoptara.

-Lo sé pero Albert me pidió que viniera a esta casa porque me voy a quedar a vivir en New York, mi intención no es correrlos Sra. Leagan solo pido que me dejen pasar, porque así lo pidió Albert

-Lo sé pero no hay espacio Candy, si deseas ven en unos días cuando nos vayamos, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en New York.

-Pero…..

-Nos vemos –Se dio media vuelta –Vamos niños

-¡Maldición!

-Candy mejor vámonos, no tienes ninguna necesidad de estar aquí –Le tomo la mano delicadamente, lo cual sonrojo a Candy –Sabes que en mi casa eres bienvenida y no te preocupes no estaremos solos, Eleonor está ahí y quiere verte nuevamente

Eliza quien no se había movido veía la imagen que proyectaban, furiosa abrió la puerta para salir a romper el encanto de ambos jóvenes.

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecerle tu casa? como lo hiciste conmigo anoche –Lo miro furiosa –Veo que no quedaste satisfecho pero yo puedo ir nuevamente a tu casa y….

-Terry, vámonos por favor –Se acercó a él, haciendo a un lado a Eliza quien se había puesto en medio de los dos –No tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya después escribiré a Albert explicándole porque no me quede aquí.

-Candy, no es propio de una dama irse a dormir con un hombre sola, mejor quédate puedes dormir en los establos al fin que te agrada estar entre animales.

-Candy es mejor no rebajarse al nivel de una mujer como esta, porque si de damas se trata esta no es ni una tercia parte de lo que es realmente una dama.

-¡Terry!

-Terry tiene razón Eliza, no me rebajare a discutir con alguien como tú, no vale la pena –Jalo a Terry un poco –Además te recuerdo que tu madre y tú me dijeron que no había espacio para mí, así que es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos Eliza

Eliza vio irse a la pareja tomados de la mano, hecha furia entro a su casa para idear un plan para que esos dos no pudieran ser felices ya que si no podía tenerlo para ella, no permitiría que Candy se lo quedara.

Al llegar a la casa de Terry, Eleonor Baker ya estaba ahí, quien los recibió alegremente.

-¡Hola Candy! Me da mucho gusto verte nuevamente

-También a mi Sra. Baker

-Por favor dime Eleonor

-De acuerdo Eleonor

-¿y bien?

-….. –No sabía a qué se refería con esa pregunta

-Mi hijo es tan apuesto ¿verdad?

Candy se sonrojo enormemente ya había tenido que pasar otras situaciones embarazosas, primero con el Dr. Edward, luego con Susana, Albert y después con la familia Leagan no dejándola entrar a un lugar que era de la familia Ardley y ahora esta era igual o más de vergonzosa la madre de Terry parecía llegar a algo.

-Si….es…..apuesto

-Veo que ustedes se quieren, quiero que sepas que nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que le querían hacerle a mi hijo –Dijo seriamente –Eso de obligar a alguien a estar con alguien que no quiere, no es justo, creo que si no hubiera apoyado a mi hijo como lo hice, tal vez si hubieran logrado su cometido

-Sí creo que si –Un tanto dudosa ya que no sabía si esto era en realidad cierto

-Bien, siéntete como en casa, yo voy a quedarme un tiempo con ustedes para que así la gente no piense mal –Le guiño un ojo –Me da gusto que seas tú la novia de mi hijo

-¡Mama, basta! –Terry acababa de entrar a la habitación y se sonrojo levemente al oír el comentario de su madre

-¡Oh Terry no tiene nada de malo! Bueno Candy, nos vemos ahorita –Se dirigió a la salida –No tarden que ya casi esta lista la comida.

Mientras tanto….

-Bien ¿entonces? –Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la cafetería que estaba justo enfrente de la estación de tren, donde anteriormente Terry y Candy estuvieron -¿Qué te parece mi plan?

-No lo sé –Lo miro desconfiado a aquel hombre -¿Qué ganare yo? Digo porque tú al final de cuentas querrás quedarte con ella ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, además creo que tengo más oportunidad yo –Le sonrió –Además el plan se me ocurrió a mí.

-Si pero…yo también la…..quiero –Se sonrojo ante la declaración –Me gusta

-Si pero no la conoces como yo –Rio un poco –Bien entonces ¿trato?

Extendió su mano a aquel hombre, quien no muy convencido aun con el plan, decidió acceder ya después vería como hacerle para quedarse con la chica que había robado su corazón desde que la conoció.

-Trato –Le extendió su mano aun temblorosa cerrando así el pacto que tendrían entre ambos, pero pensando que por lo menos a partir de ahora el plan le daría oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella, por lo menos un tiempo.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste como los anteriores, les agradezco mucho a todos los que siguen mi historia y a los que me dejan reviews, espero que les guste y si es asi dejen sus reviews y si no tambien ya saben no hay limites jejejeje.**

 **ahora que viviran juntos mientras llega la tia abuela, ¿que haran? jajaja no piensen mal de ellos son tal lindos e inocentes jijijiji pero espero no les pase nada ya saben por el plan de esas personas ¿quienes seran? pronto lo sabremos**

 **nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo que tengan un hermoso dia :D**

 **nos vemos**


	22. CAPITULO 22 ¡UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!

Candy estaba en casa de Terry, ya que no le permitieron la entrada a la mansión Ardley, lo mejor de todo es que como la madre de Terry se encontraba viviendo con el no habría ningún problema, la gente no podría pensar mal de ella, ya que no estaban realmente solos ¿o sí?

Se encontraba en la recamara que Terry le pidió que ocupara, ya que en ella estaría más cómoda, era amplia y la ventana daba hacia la calle.

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana despertándola así, no tenía muchas ganas de despertar, pues estaba soñando algo maravilloso.

 **FLASH BACK** _(_ _sueño de Candy_ _)_

Se encontraba al pie de un hermoso jardín, donde un hermoso camino de rosas blancas se extendía al frente de ella, había mucha gente entre ellos estaban sus amigos y estaban vestidos de blanco, pero ella estaba como la flor más Hermosa en ese momento.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, con un escote que hacia lucir su pecho, de la parte de la espalda estaba abierto, tenía mangas largas y tenía un hermoso velo que caía hasta sus pies y le cubría su rostro.

Llevaba el cabello recogido haciendo de esta forma que su rostro estuviera libre de cualquier cabello rebelde, pero solo dejándole unos caireles en la parte de lado del hombro derecho.

Llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y ahí al frente estaba Terry tan galante con su traje blanco y una rosa pequeña de color rojo en su saco, se veía tan bien.

Al momento en el que estaban ante el padre, a punto de decir las palabras mágicas que harían su vida la más dichosa y feliz de todas.

-Acepto –Terry dijo sin esperar más, rápidamente dijo aquella hermosa palabra de sus labios.

Entonces era su turno pero….

-Ace….

 **END FLASH BACK** ( _tocaron la puerta despertándola_ )

-Srita Ardley, ya está el desayuno

"¡Oh! No es posible, ¿Por qué me despertaran cuando estaba a punto de…..?" pensó sonrojándose

Se apresuró a cambiarse, haciendo un esmero más que el de costumbre, estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a Terry, ya lo extrañaba.

Al bajar las escaleras Terry se encontraba ahí en la mesa tomando tranquilamente un jugo, mientras esperaba.

-¡Buenos días amor!

Candy se sonrojo demasiado al escuchar esto de los labios de Terry, si bien ella y Terry serian novios pero no sabía que también se hablarían de esa manera y ella ¿Cómo lo llamaría?

-¡Buenos….buenos…días….yo…! –Se sonrojo

-Tranquila Candy, solo estaba tratando de jugarte una broma jajajaja, quería ver tu cara jajajaja –Comenzó a reírse al ver lo nerviosa que estaba

-¡Terry! –Candy estaba molesta por lo que se cruzó de brazos

Terry al notar esto de inmediato se calló, acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar, para quedar frente a frente.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que solo se dejó mover, sin oponer resistencia, y es que al tener a Terry así de esa manera tan cercana era como lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle en este mundo no había nada mejor que esto que sentirlo tan cerca y poder mirarle todo el día o todos los días por el resto de su vida, podría estar así perdiéndose en esa mirada tan dulce y en esos ojos azules que eran igual de inmensos que el mar, igual de imponentes al menos para ella así era.

Terry siempre sabia como ponerla en esta situación bastaba con una mirada dulce como esa para hacerla perderse en el cielo, en el paraíso de su hermosa mirada.

-Lo lamento Candy, no volveré a jugar de esa forma –La miro divertido ahora –Mi amor, ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué? –Se sonrojo nuevamente

-¿Te gusta que te diga así, mi amor?

-Bueno…yo…. –Candy bajo la mirada avergonzada y solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bien así será entonces mi amor –Terry se sentía muy feliz, nunca había conocido a alguien que le interesara y mucho menos se había enamorado nunca como estaba enamorado de Candy

Se fue acercando lentamente mirándola a los ojos tan hermosos que lo envolvían con la dulzura que despedía esa hermosa mujer en todos los sentidos.

Candy lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para dejar que el la besara, sus labios se juntaron y lentamente comenzó un hermoso beso lleno de dulzura y amor, mientras se entregaban a cada momento en el beso.

Lo besaba con todo su ser, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, no se habría imaginado poder amar a alguien más nuevamente, no más bien nunca había amado como amaba a Terry, quien también le entregaba con cada caricia, con cada beso todo su amor que sentía igual que ella que podría hacerle explotar el corazón de la gran emoción y felicidad al tener a la persona amada.

Almorzaron juntos, su madre se había ido nuevamente para poder ensayar la nueva obra que ella y la compañía a donde pertenecía presentarían.

-Candy, mi amor –Terry le tomo una mano delicadamente -¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a cenar esta noche?

-Claro que si Terry –Dijo emocionada –Me encantaría

-Bien, podríamos ir a un restaurant que está cerca del centro y…

-Terry si no te importa me gustaría que fuera en un lugar, donde podamos disfrutar y estar cómodos y a solas para poder conversar –Dijo sonriéndole

Terry se quedó sorprendido, pero después ya no, sabía que Candy era una chica muy sencilla y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, que por esta razón ella podía amar como nadie podía, ella era única, especial y era para él.

-Bien mi amor –Le sonrió –Estoy de acuerdo contigo

-Gracias ¿Me ayudaras a preparar todo?

-Claro que si princesa –Dijo haciendo una reverencia para después ofrecerle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse

-¡Ay Terry! Haces que me sonroje –Acepto la mano que le ofrecía y se levanto aunque sonrojada

-Bien mi dulce Candy ¿vamos?

-Vamos

Fueron directamente a preparar todo para su noche especial, querían hacerlo todo juntos e incluso parecía que pensaban lo mismo exactamente, ya que todo lo que ella le decía para que le diera su opinión él estaba de acuerdo y pensando en lo mismo.

Era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ahora estuvieran juntos disfrutando y viviendo su amor, su cuento de hadas, el gran sueño que ambos tenían y compartían con todo el amor de sus corazones, que anhelaban desde hace tiempo ahora fuera un sueño hecho realidad, no importaba lo demás ni el futuro para ellos, solo les importaba el presente y que por ahora estaban juntos amándose con todas sus fuerzas.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a todos, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y espero que les guste ;D si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios recuerden que no hay limites jajaja ;D**

 **saludos**


	23. CAPITULO 23 UN PICNI NOCTURNO

Dos jóvenes se encontraban camino a una linda colina del Robert F Wagner Jr. Park, donde planeaban tener un lindo picnic y la cual se parecía demasiado a la colina de pony y Terry sabía que ese lugar le gustaría a Candy.

Al llegar al lugar comenzaron a sacar todas las cosas para poder disfrutar el hermoso momento que era solo para ellos.

-¿Quieres brindar conmigo Candy?

-Claro Terry

-Bien –Sirvió vino en ambas copas que habían llevado –Brindo por el amor, por nuestro amor que nos une y que nos ha ayudado a superar cualquier obstáculo y que deseo que siempre sea asi, ya que deseo pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo amada Candy.

Candy sonrojada brindo con él, cuando tomo el vino, Terry volvió a llenarle la copa para esta vez brindar por lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Bueno…..yo quiero brindar….por nosotros y por el ahora –Le sonrió a Terry mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales le dieron más confianza y valor para poder continuar, ya que al verlos se perdía en ellos y ya nada importaba más que él, lo amaba tanto

–Porque nuestro presente sea mucho mejor que el pasado y que nuestro futuro incierto lo podamos afrontar pero siempre juntos y por el amor tan inmenso que tengo por usted Terry Grandchester, quiero que sepa que es muy bien correspondido por la persona amada, lo amo con la misma o más intensidad de lo que usted hace –Se rio por el hecho de estarle hablando de usted –Jamás dejare de hacerlo Terry.

Terry sonrió y brindaron juntos, después se acercó a ella y recargando su frente contra la de ella, susurro –Yo tampoco dejare de amarte nunca mi dulce Candy.

Comieron tranquilamente, haciendo bromas entre ellos, jugando y divirtiéndose, al final de cuentas solo eran un par de jóvenes y debían disfrutar de la vida, pero sobre todo del gran amor que ambos se profesaban.

-Candy –Terry le tomo delicadamente la mano –Quisiera saber algo

-Si ¿Qué sucede Terry?

-¿Cuándo o cómo fue que recordaste todo?

Candy se sonrojo un poco, pero le respondió con toda sinceridad –Bueno ¿recuerdas el día del tramposo compromiso que querían obligarme a aceptar?

-Si claro que recuerdo

-Bien, después de que platique con Albert y entraste a la habitación y te vi… -Lo miro dulcemente –Todos los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe, creo que fue demasiado ya que por eso me desmaye.

-Entonces ¿recuerdas todo?

-Si –Se sonrojo –Ya recuerdo los momentos que pasamos en Londres, Escocia y también lo que sucedió aquí en New York, la última vez.

-Ya no recordemos eso Candy –Se acercó hacia ella –Te amo mi dulce Candy

-Yo…..también…. –Se sonrojo –También te amo Terry

Terry feliz por haber escuchado esas palabras de los labios de Candy no se pudo controlar más y la beso, el beso comenzó de una manera dulce y tierna, pero pronto se volvió demandador por parte de ambos, apasionado y hasta cierto punto desesperado por querer sentir más.

-Candy tengo algo importante que decirte

-Si ¿Qué es Terry? –Dijo sin separarse tampoco de el

Terry estaba muy nervioso pero estaba decidido, antes tal vez no pudo tomar una decisión como esta que estaba a punto de tomar, pero fueron otras circunstancias, en cambio ahora estaba mucho mejor hablando de posición y estabilidad emocional, ya que las cosas en su familia estaban un poco mejor e incluso el duque de Grandchester ya le había pedido perdón y lo estaba apoyando.

 **FLASH BACK**

Terry se encontraba terminando un ensayo en el Teatro de Broadway pronto se acercaría el estreno de la obra donde el seria el protagonista y eso lo tenía bastante ocupado, cuando llego a su casa y se percató de que no podría descansar tan pronto como esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El señor se volteo a escuchar aquella voz, que para él era un alivio haberlo encontrado tan rápidamente, ya que temía que tuviera problemas pero no, era todo lo contrario y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ese gran joven y mal por ser tan ciego.

-¿Así recibirás a tu padre?

-Lo siento pero no tengo padre Señor.

-Terry por favor

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu perdón hijo

Terry no supo que responder, el gran duque de Grandchester estaba ahí ¿pidiendo perdón? Era algo que pensó jamás ver, además de que su padre se veía más cansado y mayor que cuando se fue de Londres, ¿Por qué?

-Bien, ¿quieres pasar?

-Claro gracias

Una vez dentro, mientras tomaban un te sin decir absolutamente nada, viendo para polos opuestos, cada quien encerrado en sus pensamientos y sin envueltos en un silencio demasiado incómodo.

-Bien padre ¿a qué has venido? –Dijo cuándo no pudo más con el silencio

-Quiero que me perdones Terry, he sido un mal padre –Dijo con una tristeza real, su rostro demostraba toda esa tristeza e impotencia que sentía al no poder haber hecho bien las cosas.

-Ya no importa padre, gracias a ti tengo lo que siempre he querido –Dijo mientras recordaba todo –Aunque me hayan traído también algo que no deseo

-¿Tienes problemas con esa tal Susana Marlowe, verdad hijo?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Leí los periódicos, cuando llegue –Se encogió de hombros –Si tú lo deseas te puedo ayudar

-Gracias pero no creo que la necesite.

-Por lo menos dime que lo pensaras –Se agacho cabizbajo –Así como también pensaras en el perdón que te implora este viejo estúpido y terco

-No tengo nada que pensar –Dijo mientras se levantaba –Yo te he perdonado, pero eso no quiere decir que he olvidado.

-Perdóname Terry

-Por favor quiero estar solo, ya te dije que te perdono pero aún no olvido nada, nos vemos padre

-Bien me voy, pero no olvides que siempre contaras conmigo Terry, adiós hijo

Simplemente vio salir a aquel hombre que fue su padre y que le gustara o no aun lo era, que a pesar de todo el solo era un humano el cual también podía cometer errores como todos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Este recuerdo vino a su mente rápidamente, pero después se concentró en lo que debía decirle a Candy, ya que necesitaba decírselo rápido porque quería cumplir aquel sueño que tanto anhelaba con su alma.

-Candy –Se sonrojo, no sabía cómo decirle

-Dime mi amor –Candy se percató de sus nervios y lo tomo dulcemente de su rostro haciéndolo girar hacia ella para que ambos ojos los zafiros de color azul y los verdes se fundieran en uno mismo y así infundir valor y confianza en ambos.

-Mi dulce Candy, mi amor –Terry la miro dulcemente y no le quito la mirada de encima –Yo quisiera saber si usted Candice White Ardley….. ¿Quiere ser…? –La miro mientras sacaba algo de su saco para después…

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una gran disculpa de verdad ya que no se porque aparecio asi el formato, pero espero y ahora si puedan disfrutar bien este capitulo nuevo y si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejej**

 **muchas gracias por leer mi historia y en verdad una enorme disculpa por lo del formato pero ahora si ya se ve bien muchas gracias**

 **saludos**


	24. CAPITULO 24 I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU

-Mi dulce Candy, mi amor –Terry la miro dulcemente y no le quito la mirada de encima –Yo quisiera saber si usted Candice White Ardley….. ¿Quiere ser…? –La miro mientras sacaba algo de su saco para después…

Candy empezaba a morirse de nervios por dentro, no sabía porque pero el que Terry se comportara de esa forma estaba haciendo que se muriera de curiosidad y de nervios.

En ese momento Terry se hinco ante ella, ya un poco más seguro pero igual de nervioso y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel al igual que ella.

-Candice White Ardley –Dijo dulcemente, estaba con sentimientos tan encontrados a la vez, pero también estaba realmente seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir –Candy

Candy lo miro a los ojos y se perdieron mutuamente en la inmensidad de cada uno, ambos se amaban se veía sin siquiera decirlo, con las miradas de amor, ternura e ilusiones con las que se comían era más que suficiente para saber que esa pareja había sido hecha para que se amaran.

-Candy te amo –Dijo abriendo la cajita -¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-¡Terry! –Candy abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y emoción –Claro que si quiero Terry –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Terry le correspondió la sonrisa mientras rápidamente le colocaba el anillo donde debía ser, para después levantarse y ayudarla para que ambos estuvieran de pie, así para poder abrazarla y besarla dulcemente, demostrando en ese beso lo que ambos sentían en ese momento, lo cual es algo que no se puede explicar en palabras, ya que estaban felices porque ambos se sentían correspondidos y dichosos.

-Candy –Dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella –Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te lo juro amor

-Terry –Candy estaba llorando de felicidad –Tu también me has hecho tan feliz te amo mi amado Terry.

-Si amor soy solo tuyo –Dijo emocionado al escuchar nuevamente la palabra que tanto anhelaba oír de su amada –Te amo, ¡te amo!

Comenzaron una pequeña danza en medio del parque, como la vez que estuvieron bailando en escocia y después él la beso, o como la vez que Candy se disfrazó de romeo y después de Julieta en el festival de mayo en el colegio, en esas ocasiones los dos estaban felices y ahora eran mucho más felices que esas veces.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de su amor y su felicidad por su matrimonio que ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas, un joven estaba cerca de ahí, quien se moría de celos y envidia por la suerte que tenía Terry, pero no duraría mucho tiempo o al menos eso deseaba, se fue alejando poco a poco del lugar.

 _"Serás mía Candy lo juro, aunque tu corazón nunca me pertenezca"_ pensó sonriendo e imaginando su plan tan ruin y perverso que había ideado para hacer que ella se aleje de él.

Mientras tanto en la estación de tren, iban bajando algunos pasajeros entre los cuales venían tres personas que se dirigirían a la mansión para ver qué era lo que había pasado y porque Candy no había estado ahí como le había dicho Albert.

-Es increíble que no haya ningún carruaje que nos lleve a la mansión –Decía mientras veía como todos estaban ya ocupados –Todo por venirnos rápidamente, Albert debió decirnos antes para preparar bien todo

-Calma tía abuela, pronto llegaremos no te preocupes y Candy seguramente estará en la mansión ya dormida –Dijo divertido imaginando la cara de sorpresa de Candy al verlos

-Eso espero Archie porque si no es así –Dijo recordando que Albert le había pedido que se fueran inmediatamente allá, para ver si estaba bien Candy, no le comento nada acerca de ese Terrence Grandchester pero aun así ella presentía que se trataba de él y que por eso Candy había decidido vivir ahí en New York.

En ese momento consiguió Archie un carruaje donde subieron los tres para dirigirse a la mansión Ardley y poder cerciorarse de que Candy estaba bien, pero nunca se imaginarían con las noticias que se encontrarían ni con quienes se encontrarían.

Terry y Candy se dirigieron a la casa, después de todo lo que pasaron, iban plenamente felices por las calles de New York tomados de las manos.

Terry iba un poco sumergido en sus pensamientos pero enormemente feliz por la decisión tomada, para el Candy era su todo y que él había sido hecho para amarla, así como ella estaba hecha para amarlo.

-Candy –La detuvo un momento antes de entrar a la casa –Siempre te amare mi Tarzan pecosa jejejeje –Comenzó a reírse

-Terry, ¿Cómo que Tarzan pecosa? –Dijo indignada

-Perdón mi amor, será un apodo que podemos usar íntimamente ¿te gustaría?

Candy se sonrojo demasiado –Yo…..no lo sé…tal vez

-De acuerdo preciosa –Dijo sonriendo –Me gustan tus pecas, siempre me gustaron

-Gracias Terry –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Tenemos que decirle a Albert

-Ya lo hice amor mío, ¿por qué crees que quería ir a cenar hoy?

Candy se sorprendió al ver que Terry ya había realizado todo para poder casarse con ella, que había localizado a su padre adoptivo para poder pedir su mano, pero como si apenas….

-Terry ¿ya le habías dicho a Albert de esto cierto? ¿Cuándo?

-Tranquila apenas se lo dije cuando se fueron, pero el no pudo responderme en persona pero me dejo una carta que averigüe que la había dejado en la estación de tren para que me la hicieran llegar, en ella da su consentimiento para que el compromiso se lleve a cabo en cuanto esté la tía abuela aquí.

-Pero…..la tía abuela nunca lo aceptara

-Bueno en la carta explica que aceptara aunque no especifica si debo decírselo yo o tal vez él lo haga –Dijo pensándolo

-Bueno pero y si….

-No hay que pensar así mi princesa Candy –Sonrió –Sé que no habrá ya nada que nos separe –Se acercó a ella –Candy te voy a amar siempre por el resto de mi existencia

Candy sonrió tiernamente y también acorto la distancia, pero antes de besarse –Mejor ámame por el resto de mi existir –Terry sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza, para después fundirse en un hermoso beso lleno de amor que en ese momento se convertían en uno solo, un solo corazón que palpitaba gracias al gran amor que sentían en ese instante, sin importar que la gente pudiera verlos, sin importar que más iban a afrontar, sin importa absolutamente nada, más que ellos y su amor tan infinito que duraría por toda la eternidad.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias de antemano por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia y tambien una enorme disculpa por haberlos dejado asi, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espero no decepcionarlos y que les guste tanto como a mi jijijij :D**

 **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien, se aceptan todos los reviews no hay limites eh jejejeje ;D**

 **saludos**


	25. CAPITULO 25 PREPARATIVOS Y SORPRESAS

Candy se encontraba con Terry almorzando juntos nuevamente solos ya que la madre de Terry seguía ocupada con sus ensayos de la obra que presentaría, cuando llego alguien que traería consigo una noticia no tan agradable.

-Srita. Candy la buscan de la mansión Ardley

-¿Cómo?

-Hola Candy –Stear estaba entrando al comedor donde se encontraban ella y Terry -¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, siéntate Stear por favor –Dijo un tanto sorprendida y sin saber que pasaría

-Bien antes que nada quiero –Miro a Terry mientras se sentaba –Espero que hayas sido todo un caballero con Candy, quiero que sepas que es como mi hermana menor y que no está sola –Dijo seriamente –Creo que eso lo sabes perfectamente bien desde que tuvimos aquella charla con Archie después de la expulsión de….

-Claro que si Stear me había quedado claro –Dijo interrumpiéndolo –Quiero que sepas que amo a Candy y que no he sido más que un caballero con ella y siempre seré así porque ella se merece ser feliz y quiero encargarme de eso –Dijo mirando a Candy dulcemente

Eso era suficiente para Stear el saber que Candy estaba con alguien que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que ya lo había demostrado al no dejarla cuando paso lo de Susana e incluso cuando ella sufrió aquel accidente, nunca la dejo.

-Bien, ahora Candy –Miro seriamente a la susodicha –La tía abuela quiere que inmediatamente vayas a verla y que te mudes ya a la casa Ardley

-Pero Stear ahí está la familia Leagan y no me han….

-Ya no están ahí Candy tranquila.

-¿Cómo….?

-La tía abuela les pidió que se fueran y que no eran ya bienvenidos en nuestra familia –Se encogió de hombros –Parece que al final entendieron porque hoy en la mañana se fueron, aunque…. –Dijo pensativo –Sabes ahora que lo pienso al que no vi fue a Neil

-Bueno tal vez solo se fue antes que los demás después de lo que paso en Lakewood ¿no crees? –Dijo Terry razonablemente –Bueno entonces Candy será mejor que ordene acomodar tu equipaje, yo te acompañare….

-De hecho que bueno que tocas ese punto Terry la tía abuela desea dirigirte unas palabras.

-¿a mí?

-Si

-Bien, entonces ordenare que lo lleven en cuanto esté listo –Miro a Stear –Imagino que la tía abuela quiere vernos ya ¿no?

-Así es

-¿Vamos Candy?

Candy estaba tan nerviosa, temía que la visita que deseaba que la tía le hicieran, era para reprenderla y para cancelar cualquier relación que tuviera con alguien como Terry, aunque viéndolo bien Terry era proveniente de una familia noble, tal vez de Londres pero noble al final de cuentas.

-Vamos

Se encaminaron hacia la mansión Ardley, Stear se sentía algo incómodo entre los jóvenes enamorados, ya que Terry tomo la mano de Candy tiernamente e iba haciéndole unos cuantos cumplidos tal vez para hacer que ella se relajara, le compro rosas y también compro unos dulces favoritos de Candy.

-Tranquila mi amor –Dijo al llegar a la entrada de la mansión Ardley –No pasara nada y pase lo que pase estaremos juntos te lo prometo

-Claro, es solo que…..la…..verdad….tengo miedo Terry –Dijo sin más rodeos.

-No va a pasar nada mi vida

-Bien

Candy tomo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para ingresar a la mansión Ardley, caminaron hasta la sala donde se encontraba no solo la tía abuela, si no también Annie y Archie, al ingresar la tía abuela se levantó y se dirigió a ella, quien se puso nerviosa y dispuesta a que la reprendieran pero aun así no dejaría más a Terry.

-Candy, que bueno que estas bien cariño –Dijo mientras la abrazaba -¿Podrías perdonarme?

-¿Cómo? –Candy abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa, no podía creer que la tía abuela estuviera pidiéndole perdón.

Terry estaba igual de sorprendido había permitido que la abrazara, aunque aún así no soltaron sus manos entrelazadas, ya que no estaban dispuesto a ocultar más lo que ambos sentían y deseaban con el alma.

-Entonces que dices pequeña ¿me perdonaras? –La miro directamente a los ojos, Candy vio en ellos que algo había cambiado en la tía abuela, no sabía bien que era pero algo había cambiado –Terrence Grandchester ¿cierto?

-Si aunque….

-Ya lo sé, no has querido asumir aun el cargo como heredero en la familia de tu padre pero aun así no podemos negar la cruz de nuestra parroquia ¿no Terry?

-Si así es.

-Bien también quiero pedirte que me disculpes por ser tan maleducada en Lakewood pero entiéndeme –Miro a Candy nuevamente dulcemente –Creí que era lo mejor para ti Candy, si me equivoque y lo admito, no debía ni tenía derecho a obligarte a estar con alguien que odias y que nunca amarías.

-Tía abuela

-Sra. Elroy creo que todos cometemos errores y lo importante es saber admitirlos y poder remediarlos ¿no le parece?

-Claro que si Terry pero por favor dime tía abuela

-Claro tía abuela

-Ya que en un futuro no muy lejano serás el esposo de mi nieta Candice ¿cierto?

" _definitivamente creo que estoy soñando, si me pellizco para saber si es un sueño"_ pensaba Candy

-Si así es –Se acercó más –Le pedí su mano a Albert quien ya me ha respondido en carta aceptando el compromiso entre Candy y yo.

-Si lo sé a mí también me ha dado indicaciones, de que me haga cargo de todo para que la fiesta de compromiso se lleve a cabo lo antes posible.

 _"fiesta de compromiso" "pero si apenas….."_ pensó sonrojándose

-Candy

-Si

-¿Me perdonas?

-Claro tía abuela, tranquila no le guardo ningún rencor –Le sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias preciosa –Se separó un poco mirándolo a los dos más seriamente como solía serlo –Quiero saber…..Candy ¿estas segura de que esto quieres hija?

Candy no sabía cómo explicar toda la emoción que sentía para que ella así entendiera que era lo que más quería en el mundo y ¿que si estaba convencida?, que pregunta estaba más que convencida de que eso era su felicidad.

-Si tía abuela –Volvió a sonreír pero mirando a su novio Terry, quien para ella representaba lo más hermoso y maravilloso que tenía en su vida.

-De acuerdo querida –Miro a Archie y Stear –Bien la boda de los tres podemos juntarlas ¿cierto?

-Entonces ¿darás tu consentimiento para que nos casemos también tía abuela?

Elroy sonrió dulcemente a sus otros dos nietos, había estado pensando en muchas cosas, había perdido a Anthony su adorado nieto y había muerto un poco peleada con él, por sus travesuras y estuvo a punto de perder a Candy por que estuvo en riesgo en esta gran ciudad y por no estar al pendiente de ella como debía, después de recuperarla no quería volver a perderla ni a ella ni a sus otros nietos.

-Sí, si están seguros de que desean hacerlo –Dijo sonriente –Podríamos anunciar el compromiso y esperar para que se casen hasta dentro de un año o tal vez dos, ustedes deciden.

Annie y Archie se miraron felices y comenzaron a pensar que sería mejor para todos, mientras tanto Terry y Candy se miraban llenos de ilusión amor y tranquilidad, no necesitaban hablar sobre el compromiso o boda, ambos sabían que era lo que deseaban y esperaban que todo siguiera perfecto como hasta ahora, sin palabras se entendían perfectamente y compartían la más grata felicidad que ya era que no había más obstáculos para su amor, al menos eso pensaban.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **de antemano quiero agradecerles por sus reviews aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste**

 **jejeje como podran percatarse la tia abuela ha cambiado desde hace tiempo con candy por lo que no podia oponerse ante la felicidad de alguien que en realidad aprecia y yo creo que siempre lo hizo desde la vez que le hizo su tarta favorita a candy para disculparse se notaba que la tia abuela la apreciaba y la admiraba por su manera de ser solo que siempre por su orgullo no se permitio a si misma acercarse mas a candy pero siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y tambien era asi por las mentiras de eliza y de los leagan que ahora ya por fin abrio los ojos y los corriio**

 **en el proximo capitulo dare mas detalles de como los corrio jajaja y espero que les agrade.**

 **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D**

 **saludos**


	26. CAPITULO 26 EL PLAN EN MARCHA

Candy no podía creer que todo estuviera saliendo también, e incluso tenía miedo de que fuera una mentira o un maravilloso sueño, pero parecía que no, estaba despertando en la habitación que la abuela había mandado a arreglar para ella, después de arreglarse salió y visualizo a la tía abuela en la sala, leyendo tranquilamente.

-Buenos días Tía abuela

-Buenos días Candy –Dijo sonriéndole y dejando a un lado su libro –Me da gusto tenerte aquí

-¿puedo preguntarle algo tía abuela?

-Claro Candy

-¿Por qué cambio de opinión con respecto a mí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno es que….creí que me….odiaba –Dijo bajando la mirada entre avergonzada y triste

-Yo nunca te he odiado Candy –Dijo triste –La verdad aunque pareciera lo contrario yo no te he odiado nunca querida, solo que a veces sentía que por tu influencia mis nietos se salían de control pero con el tiempo poco a poco me di cuenta que no era así, simplemente ellos dejaron de ser aquellos niños que yo podía manejar aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Perdón

-No al contrario Candy, tu les diste a mis nietos ese valor por luchar por lo que creen por lo que quieren y no dejarse vencer por cualquiera, eso es algo maravilloso que yo nunca pude enseñarles e incluso gracias a ti puedo tener aun a Stear pese a que no está muy de acuerdo pero le he ofrecido que aprenda cosas de los aviones pero aquí a nuestro lado, aun lo intento convencer pero si no lo desea tendré que…. –Se calló de golpe al pensar en algo que no deseaba.

-No piense en eso tía abuela, vera que no se ira y menos si quiere casarse con Patty yo….

-Es que no quiere casarse aun –Dijo tristemente –Por eso tengo miedo

-Le comprendo tía abuela, pero debemos entender que si es la felicidad de Stear debemos apoyarlo –Dijo aun con todo el dolor de su corazón

-Si lo sé, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes –Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-Tiene razón –Le sonrió dulcemente –Muchas gracias tía abuela por todo

-Por nada querida

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más que me tiene un tanto intrigada?

-¿Qué es?

-¿Cómo hizo para que los Leagan se fueran?

La tía abuela comenzó a reírse, recordando lo que pasó la noche cuando llegaron y vieron que Candy no estaba pero si los Leagan….

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaban llegando a la mansión Ardley, la tía abuela se sentía muy impaciente por asegurarse de que Candy se encontraba en casa y que no estuviera ahí el joven que le había mencionado Albert en su carta.

-Buenas noches –Dijo la mucama al abrir la puerta -¡Señora Elroy!

-Buenas noches Mary ¿La señorita Candice está dormida imagino no?

-No Sra. No ha venido ninguna Srita. Candice

-¿Cómo?

-¡Tía abuela! –Eliza salió corriendo de una habitación para saludarla

-¡Eliza! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdón tía abuela, mis padres decidieron venir a la mansión Ardley por unos días ya que no teníamos donde quedarnos, mientras esperábamos encontrar a mi hermano, quien desapareció de nuestro lado en cuanto llegamos aquí.

-¿Y Candy?

-No lo sé tía abuela no la hemos visto

-No sé por qué no te creo Eliza

-¿Por qué dice eso tía abuela?

-Tu siempre has sido mentirosa Eliza y yo hipócrita al fingir que te creía, cuando yo siempre supe que eras igual que a tus padres, una arribista que solo busca la infelicidad de los demás y aprovecharse de los que se dejan

-Pero tía abuela –Dijo fingiendo sorpresa

-Hay por favor Eliza ni pongas esa cara, además tenemos que hablar de lo que hiciste en San Pablo, ni creas que se me ha olvidado que por tu culpa Candy y Terrence Grandchester fueron puesto en una situación tan bochornosa como esa.

-Pero yo no fui se….

-Le creo más a mis nietos Archie y Stear –Dijo mientras pasaba -¿Dónde están tus padres?

-En las alcobas.

-Bien llámalos, quiero que vengan enseguida

-Pero…

-Hazlo

-Bien

En ese momento entraron Archie, Stear y Annie, al igual que la tía abuela se sorprendieron al saber que Candy no estaba ahí pero si la familia Leagan. En ese momento llego una mucama que al parecer salía de la cocina, al verlos se sorprendió.

-¡Señora Elroy!

-Betty buenas noches, quiero que me digas la verdad y quiero que pienses muy bien antes de responder –La miro seriamente –Sabes perfectamente que has trabajado durante muchos años para nosotros y que te tenemos confianza y cariño así que piensa bien tu respuesta –Dijo mirándola penetrantemente -¿Candy White Ardley iba a venir a quedarse aquí? Te lo dijo William ¿cierto? –Ella asintió con la cabeza -¿Por qué no está aquí?

Ella se puso demasiado nerviosa por lo que no sabía que decir, ella había escuchado todo lo que le habían dicho a esa joven aquella noche, pero no podía decir nada ya que la Sra. Leagan le había prohibido determinadamente que lo comentara, pero la familia Ardley era la que le había brindado todo por lo que….

-Si lo se Sra. Elroy

-Bien pues explícame –Betty comenzó a relatar todo lo que paso y como la habían tratado, cuando estaba terminando llegaron a la sala los Leagan que alcanzaron a oír de que hablaban y miraron asesinamente a la mucama quien de inmediato se puso más nerviosa

-Tranquila Betty, no necesito saber el final, ya puedes retirarte descansa –Dijo amablemente la tía Elroy

-Tía no creerá que eso que dice esta criada es verdad –La Sra. Leagan se acercó un poco sonriéndole

-¡Cállate! –La Sra. Elroy estaba furiosa –Como es posible que hayas entrado a mi casa, sin mi permiso y que hayas tratado así a una hija adoptiva del gran patriarca de la familia Ardley

-Yo….

-¿Cómo dice tía? –El Sr. Leagan parecía tan sorprendido como los demás –Es imposible Elena me habías dicho que la tía Elroy sabía que estaríamos aquí y tampoco me dijiste que corriste de esa manera a Candy

-¿Acaso importa padre?

-Claro porque esta no es nuestra casa Eliza y menos para andar corriendo a los legítimos dueños

-Por favor esa es una huérfana jajajaja

-¡Eliza guarda silencio!

-Ni la regañes Elena que si es así es por el ejemplo tan bueno que le has dado a esa niña –La Sra. Elroy estaba más furiosa pero trataba de guardar la calma –Elena no te quiero volver a ver ni en mis propiedades ni cerca de algunos de mis nietos, eso incluye a Candy, quien es más mi familiar que cualquiera de ustedes.

-Pero tía….

-Lo lamento por usted Robert que al parecer no tenía ni tiene una idea de cómo es su familia, pero si lo desea puedo ayudarlo a que se divorcie de esta persona, si es que así lo quiere usted.

-Creo que aceptare su oferta, por ahora solo me queda irme, me pondré en contacto cuando este mas…..repuesto nos vemos –Miro a su esposa –Creí que habías cambiado pero veo que sigues siendo la misma persona fría, racista, tramposa, arribista y mala que conocí cuando éramos niños, me duele tanto el haberme dejado convencer por tu maldita hipocresía, más al saber que mis hijos son exactamente como tú y sé que esto acabara mal –Miro a su hija quien estaba impactada por lo que pasaba –Eliza a pesar de todo eres mi hija, el día que tengas suficiente de este mundo de mentiras, engaños e hipocresías que tu madre te mostro y estés dispuesta a cambiar, yo te estaré esperando al igual que a tu hermano, así que dile eso, nos vemos –Quiso darle un beso pero…

-¡Te odio papa!

El Sr. Leagan se quedó impactado y su rostro reflejo todo el dolor que sentía con cada una de esas palabras que salieron de la boca de su hija, por lo que solo volteo a ver a su esposa –Felicidades la hiciste de piedra, sin corazón como tú, ojala que cuando te arrepientas no sea tarde para ella, nos vemos

La Sra. Leagan solo sonreía maliciosamente mientras paso todo esto, al notar el cinismo de esa persona la abuela no pudo más…

-¡Lárgate! No te quiero ver más en mi presencia –Dijo levantándose –Es increíble tu cinismo, haz causado un dolor terrible en tu esposo y malcriaste a tus hijos, haciéndolos egoístas, tramposos y desdichados por el resto de sus vidas como tú, quien solo desea lo de los demás y eso no está bien.

-No me importa –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la tía abuela –La verdad estoy harta de esconder mi ser.

-Qué bueno que lo has demostrado Elena, pero te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora, llévate tu suciedad a otro lado y si no quieres que todo mundo se entere de esto y de tu divorcio te sugiero que agarres a tus hijos y te vayas lejos antes de que te hunda más de lo que ya estas.

-No se atrevería….

-Claro que sí y enséñale algo mejor a tu hija para que no termine peor que tu…

-No nos iremos el que decide es Albert ¿cierto? –Eliza también se acerco

-Bien veremos a quien hacen más caso –Dijo la tía abuela –Betty llama a los demás para que saquen a estas personas de mi casa

-Claro Sra. Elroy

Los sirvientes llegaron inmediatamente, comenzaron a acercarse a Eliza y Elena….

-Esto no era necesario Elroy

-Ustedes no me dejaron de otra al no querer salirse de mi casa –Dijo mientras sonreía viendo como forcejeaban los sirvientes con ellas, hasta que lograron sacarlas aventándolas sin ningún cuidado, en una de esas Eliza cayo debajo de su madre, quien inmediatamente se volteó para ver si estaba bien, al parecer solo era el golpe en la cintura, al menos eso creyó en ese momento.

-¿Dónde dejo sus cosas? –Dijeron varias mucamas quienes bajaron rápidamente con todo mal guardado

-Tírenselos afuera –Decía la tía Elroy mientras empezaba a subir –Por favor acomoden nuestras habitaciones para dormir –Miro a sus nietos quienes reían por el espectáculo dado, sonrió de momento –Stear mañana temprano ve por Candy, lo más seguro es que se haya quedado en casa de ese joven, también tráelo quiero hablar un poco con él.

-De acuerdo tía abuela –Dijo nervioso pensando que lo reprendería.

-Bien voy a descansar chicos, ustedes también hagan lo mismo…..Betty acomoda la habitación grande que era de Anthony para que ahí duerma Candy, también acomoda las otras habitaciones para que se quede en una Annie Britter –Señalo a Annie –Y para otra visita que llegara dentro de unos días.

-Claro

Se fue a su habitación, para tratar de descansar y relajarse después de la pelea con los Leagan, no le gustaba no volver a ver a sus familiares pero no le quedo de otra, además era gente que no convenía tener cerca.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue lo que paso –Dijo sonriendo ante las carcajadas de Candy, quien se imaginaba las caras de los Leagan, aunque aún le intrigaba algo.

-¿Dónde habrá quedado Neil?

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes no se te acercara mas

-Lo sé, tía abuela –La llamo nuevamente -¿Puedo seguir trabajando de enfermera?

-Bueno la verdad no quisiera pero he aprendido como te dije a dejarlos ser –Dijo sonriendo –Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

-Si

-Bien Candy, claro que tienes mi permiso

-Muchas gracias, iré inmediatamente a buscar algún hospital, de echo un amigo me había dicho que me conseguiría una plaza en el hospital de aquí de New York

-Bien nos vemos al rato entonces

-Si al rato regreso abuela….digo tía abuela jejejeje –Dicho esto se salió

" _Esta niña jejejeje, me ha alegrado el corazón mi querido Anthony tenías razón"_ pensó tiernamente

Candy iba caminando por las calles de la gran ciudad de New York, aun sin saber muy bien a cual hospital tenía que ir para encontrar al Dr. Edward, pero al parecer el destino quería que se encontrar con él, al menos ella inocentemente pensaba.

-Hola Candy

-Dr. Edward, ¡qué alegría encontrarlo!

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, iba a verlo para ver si podía ayudarme a entrar en el hospital

-¡Oh eso! Claro que si puedo Candy –Le sonrió amablemente –Vamos, yo creo que hoy mismo estarás trabajando, ya verás.

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias –Le sonrió dulcemente

Candy no pensaba que tal vez con sus acciones provocaría pensamientos malos en algunas personas, ella tenía una forma de ser tal vez para algunos coqueta pero ella solo intenta ser amigable y amable, siempre ha sido así pero mucha gente malinterpretaba eso, como lo hizo Neil, quien creyó tontamente que su atención se debió a que lo amaba secretamente.

El Dr. Edward le correspondió la sonrisa, mientras por su mente pasaban miles y miles de cosas entre ellas que…

 _"el plan comienza, pronto solo serás mía, nadie podrá hacer nada esta vez el amor no será suficiente"_

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews_** **skarllet northman, Soadora,** **LizCarter,** **2alypams,** **Merlia,** **Serena Candy Andrew Graham** **,** **Becky70, CONNY DE G,** **Iris adriana** ** _y a todos los demas que han leido esta historia, espero que no los decepcione este nuevo capitulo, disfrute cuando corrieron a los leagan jejejeje (:D) lo merecian, pronto volveran a saber de ellos ya que como dice el dicho todo en esta vida se regresa y pronto se regresaran algunas cosas, desde aqui podran ver que ya esta pasando lo del karma jijijij_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando y no decepcionarlos por la parte de como corrieron a los leagan jijijij, a mi parecer siempre el Sr. leagan ha sido bueno, de echo cuando Candy estuvo viviendo con ellos, el le hablaba mejor que los demas e incluso le daba autorizacion para que hiciera algunas cosas y el apoyo a que ella fuera a la fiesta, pese a que sus hijos no querian y fueran malos por eso decidi excluirlo de toda culpa jajajaja ;D y por eso por fin abrio los ojos y ya no quiere seguir con su mujer_**

 ** _bien espero que si les gusta me lo hagan saber y si no tambien jejejeje se aceptan comentarios, quejas y sugerencias no hay limites en reviews jijijijij ;D_**

 ** _nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo saludos_**


	27. CAPITULO 27 LA TRAMPA PARTE 1

Candy se encontraba en el hospital de New York, donde el Dr. Edward había logrado que ella ingresara a trabajar rápidamente, ya era un poco tarde pero había avisado a la familia Ardley que tal vez saldría un poco tarde.

-Bueno Candy ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien Dr. Edward –Le sonrió mientras se estiraba

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer día de trabajo, pero ya te dije que me llames Edward –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente

-De acuerdo Edward

-Bien, mañana entraras temprano y saldrás en la tarde ese será tu horario –Dijo sonriendo –En el mismo turno que yo ¿no te parece bien?

-Claro que si, así no me sentiré tan sola jejejeje

-Bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-¡oh! No te preocupes, iré rápido a la mansión Ardley, estaré bien

-Insisto que me dejes acompañarte, así estaré más tranquilo

-Está bien

Salieron del hospital, cuando el Dr. Edward había tomado inesperadamente su mano, Candy sorprendida por un segundo pero al momento de quitar su mano, alguien más lo hizo….

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede doctorcito?!

Terry estaba en medio de los dos, tomando la mano de Candy para que se separara de la del Dr. Edward, quien se quedó sorprendido por un momento.

-¡Tranquilo amigo, no le estaba haciendo nada…..!

-¡No me importa! Que te quede bien claro doctorcito, Candy es mi novia y mi prometida y no quiero que se le acerque ¿entendió?

-Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas ¿verdad Candy?

-Tal vez, pero Dr. Edward él tiene razón, soy su prometida y no me parece correcto que usted me haya querido tomar de la mano, por favor no lo vuelva a hacer.

-Bien espero que ya lo haya entendido, ¿vamos Candy?

-Si

Edward se quedó muy molesto por la manera en que Candy le había hablado no estaba dispuesto a que se le volviera a humillar de aquel modo, lo único bueno es que para el esto apenas había empezado y pronto podría hacer lo planeado.

-Candy –Habían llegado a la mansión de los Ardley

-¿Qué sucede Terry?

-No me gusta que estés trabajando con ese tipo

-Lo sé, pero quiero seguir trabajando

-Pero Candy….

-Perdóname Terry pero no dejare de hacer lo que me gusta solo por tus celos –Dijo triste –Tienes que aprender a confiar en mi

-Confió en ti pero no en el

-Si confías en mí, entonces no hay porque pensar en los demás ¿no crees?

-Pero….

-Tal vez no confíes en el, pero me conoces y sabes que no sería capaz de hacer algo que no quiera Terry y que nos lastimara a ambos.

-Tienes razón amor ¿me perdonas?

-Lo pensare jejejeje –Le guiño un ojo

-Hare que me perdones –Se acercó a ella, tranquilamente la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él para darle un dulce beso.

La beso dulcemente, Candy no puso ninguna resistencia le gustaba que Terry la besara de esa manera y más le gustaba poder devolverle aquella muestra de amor, con la misma intensidad del sentimiento que sentían mutuamente.

-¡Candy!

Ambos se separaron, al ver quien le había hablado salió volando hacia ella -¡Hermana Maria! –Al llegar a ella la abrazo fuertemente aunque….

-Candy ¿Por qué te andas besando con ese joven?

-Perdón –Dijo un poco avergonzada de que la hermana Maria haya visto aquello.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es correcto que una Señorita se ande besando con un hombre, ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te enseñamos?

-Si pero…

-Nada Candice no hay justificación y….

-Pero Hermana ¿Por qué no escucha a Candy? –Terry se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Candy –Ella es mi prometida y por eso la bese, discúlpeme por el atrevimiento pero la verdad es que amo tanto a Candy que no puedo evitarlo

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu prometido?

-Así es Hermana Maria, La tía abuela y Albert han dado su consentimiento para que me case con Terrence Grandchester –Dijo feliz

-Bien pero eso no justifica que se anden besando y lo sabes Candy, pero estoy feliz por ti ¡Oh te vas a casar! –Dijo volviendo a abrazarla esta vez mas efusiva en el abrazo.

-¿Cómo supo que estaba en New York?

-Recibí una carta de tu tutor pidiendo que alguien viniera para un asunto importante –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Pero no especificaba…..pero ahora ya sé que es ¡Oh Candy!

Después de un rato de charla entraron a la mansión Ardley, donde estaban todos esperando el regreso de Candy, nunca se había sentido tan feliz por fin teniendo una hermosa familia, aunque siempre la había tenido en el hogar de Pony, pero esta ocasión era diferente, la tía abuela se había comportado desde aquel accidente como una madre con ella, Albert siempre fue su amigo pero ahora era más que eso y ella lo aceptaba como padre adoptivo, tenía a Annie quien siempre fue como su hermana.

Archie y Stear quienes son sus primos, aunque a veces parecen sus hermanos y ella los quería de esa manera y lo más importante de todo, Terry estaba a su lado deseando que ya fuera la boda para poder empezar a compartir su vida al lado de ella y ella también deseosa de comenzar su vida al lado del hombre que más ha amado en su vida.

Después de cenar todos juntos como familia, se fueron a dormir, Terry se quedaría en su casa aunque por esa noche se quedó en la mansión por sugerencia de la tía abuela, quien se justificó diciendo que ya era muy noche y que los sirvientes tenían las llaves de la reja que estaba con llave ya.

Al día siguiente Candy estaba preparando unos papeles en el hospital, para empezar una última rutina entre sus pacientes antes de ir a casa, deseosa de volver a esa calidez que sentía en aquella casa que por fin lo sentía como hogar.

Terry le había dicho que hoy no podía ir por ella pero a cambio la acompaño hasta la puerta del hospital y le pidió que acabando su turno se fuera directo a casa.

 _"Jejejeje hay Terry"_ pensó ante el recuerdo

Después de pasar con el ultimo paciente, se dirigió a la sala donde dejaban las cosas varias enfermeras y algunos doctores, recorrió las cortinas para poderse cambiar, mientras se quitaba el uniforme, alguien entro a la sala, lo cual no se le hizo raro pero vio con horror como la cortina….

-¡¿Qué no ve que estoy cambiándome?! ¡Gritare si no lo haces!

La persona solo sonrió un momento, antes de acercarse más a ella….

 **Hola queridos lectores, primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado, tuve un poco de trabajo jejee :(**

 **pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia que espero sea de su agrado si es asi por favor no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jijijij no hay limites ;D**

 **tambien muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D**

 **saludos**


	28. CAPITULO 28 LA TRAMPA PARTE 2

La persona sonrió de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar mientras se acercaba a ella, antes de que ella soltara el grito la persona hablo.

-Tranquila Candy, solo vine a darte tu maletín que por equivocación me lo lleve pensando que era el mío –Dijo desviando la mirada y dejando el maletín en la mano.

-Bien….gracias creo…..pero puede salir ya

-Está bien pero no pienses mal de mí, solo deseaba ayudar, te traeré una soda para disculparme…

.No es necesario Dr. Edward

-Insisto por favor –Dijo mirando al suelo arrepentido (al menos eso aparentaba

-Está bien

10 minutos después Candy estaba lista para irse a casa y el doctor regresaba con un vaso de refresco que le dio a Candy para que se lo tomara con él.

-Perdón por no traerlo cerrado pero se me hizo fácil vaciarlo para que no te quite más el tiempo y también para brindar rápidamente

-¿Por qué brindamos? –Dijo arqueando la ceja desconfiada

-Por tu pronto matrimonio –Dijo alzando su vaso e invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo

Candy aun con desconfianza alzo su mano con el vaso y brindo por el matrimonio que pronto tendría con su amado Terry, este pensamiento la hizo sonreír, por lo que el siguiente paso que hizo fue beberse el vaso.

Edward solo sonreía, mientras Candy perdía el equilibrio y simplemente se dejó vencer por la inmensa oscuridad que comenzaba a rodearle, no quería cerrar los ojos pero no se podía permanecer más tiempo así, por lo que lo último que ella vio fue a Edward acercándose a ella, quien iba cayendo al suelo.

Terry quien había salido temprano de sus compromisos, esperaba a Candy fuera del hospital, pero ya comenzaba a preocuparse pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo esperándola, por lo que ingreso al hospital para preguntar por ella.

-Buenas tardes Srita. –Terry le sonrió a la mujer que estaba en la recepción

-Buenas tardes Sr. Terrence Grandchester ¿verdad? –Dijo emocionada –El famoso actor de Broadway actualmente, no puedo creerlo….

-Si –Dijo borrando su sonrisa ya que no quería hacerle falsas ilusiones ya que esta creía que había ido por ella o al menos eso escucho entre sus murmullos –¿Disculpe se encuentra aun Candice White Ardley aquí?

-¿Quién?

-Candice White Ardley

-¿La está buscando…la busca a…..ella? –Dijo decepcionada

-Si es mi novia –Dijo sonriendo

-Bueno…..digo….la Srita Candy no ha salido al menos yo no la he visto pasar –Dijo un poco triste y molesta –Creo que seguía revisando sus pacientes

-Bien la esperare un poco más –Se encamino al sofá de la recepción.

Estaba pensando en el anillo que tenía en su bolsillo, era hermoso y lo mejor de todo era de su propia familia como debía ser, aunque pensaba en comprarle otro que ya había visto en uno de los aparadores y era hermoso.

Saco el anillo que le pensaba dar el día de la fiesta de compromiso donde oficialmente ya sería su prometida.

El anillo era de oro con una gema pequeña de color esmeralda como los ojos de Candy, había pertenecido a la abuela de Terry, la madre de Eleonor quien pensó que algún día lo usaría pero no fue así, se lo dio a su hijo pensando que era mejor y además al saber cómo era la futura esposa de su hijo, supo que no había alguien mejor que ella para portarlo con orgullo y felicidad.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos, después 20…..hasta que paso 30 hora más fue cuando desesperado se acercó nuevamente a la joven quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima para preguntar.

-Srita. Podrían avisarle que estoy aquí –Dijo un poco molesto

-Si solo espere a que baje alguna enfermera o Dr.

-Pero Srita. Ya llevo esperando más de una hora y no sale –Dijo mientras desesperado golpeaba el escritorio

-Lo sé pero no puedo hacer mucho, mire ya sé qué haremos porque no pasa a buscarla usted mismo para que así le dé la sorpresa a su "novia" –Dijo molesta

-Gracias, ¿hacia dónde debo ir?

-Suba las escaleras y ella se encuentra en el tercer piso –Dijo mientras se volteaba para revisar unos papeles

-Gracias, con permiso

-Por nada –Dijo fingiendo amabilidad

Terry quien había estado al pendiente de ver que Candy saliera, no se percató de que una tercera persona lo observo todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí sentado en la recepción.

Al llegar al tercer piso se dio cuenta de que no había mucho movimiento, por lo que supuso que era donde estaban los enfermos y no se equivocó, empezó a buscar de cuarto en cuarto y vio camillas con personas mayores y niños.

Ya había recorrido todo el pasillo y no había rastro de Candy, de pronto llego a un cuarto donde tenía el letrero de " _Cuarto de personal_ ", imagino que tal vez ahí encontraría a Candy.

Antes de entrar se encontró con otra persona quien había sido el que lo vigilaba, al verlo de inmediato su corazón se tranquilizó arrepintiéndose de haber pensado que tal vez Candy estaría con él.

-Hola ¿Terry cierto?

-Sí, buenas tardes Dr. Edward –Dijo con amabilidad fingida

-¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Se siente mal?

-No, en realidad vine a buscar a Candy, quien ya se tardó en salir

-Es extraño hace ya poco más de una hora que la vi y creí que para ahorita ya estaría en su casa

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –Terry se encontraba más preocupado ahora, al saber que Candy había salido desde hace rato.

-Si te lo juro –Dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón –Pero tal vez se retrasó aquí mismo –Dijo pensativo -¿Ya revisaste en el cuarto del personal?

-No, iba a hacerlo cuando usted llego

-Tal vez este aquí cambiándose, revisemos –Dijo fingiendo preocupación, agregando –Espero que este aquí porque no quiero pensar que le haya pasado algo

-Ni yo –Dijo mientras esperaba a que el doctor abriera el cuarto

Al ingresar completamente vieron una sombra en una de las camillas que estaban para cambiarse de inmediato ambos fueron al lugar sin siquiera importarles si alguna enfermera estaba cambiándose, ya que habían escuchado voces.

Al abrir la cortina Terry deseo no haberlo hecho nunca, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía creer que….

-¡Candy!

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero una enorme disculpa por no actualizar es que he tenido mucho trabajo ultimamente me tienen apretada de tiempos aaaah :( pero espero poder actualizar nuevamente como lo habia venido haciendo.**

 **la segunda no me odien jejejej se que es un capitulo corto y se que muchos odiaran que de nuevo les ponga un osbtaculo a Candy y Terry pero en verdad que creo que es necesario para que asi puedan mandar de una manera fea a la persona que faltaba, pronto sabran de eliza y lo que le paso jejeje**

 **bien aqui les dejo el capitulo que espero les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos los reviews, comentarios y quejas o sugerencias eh? ;D**

 **muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D y por seguir mi historia gracias**

 **nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo**

 **saludos**


	29. CAPITULO 29 WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Vio a Candy tendida en una camilla, parecía que estaba desmayada o dormida, no sabía porque pero algo no le quedaba cuadrado ella nunca haría algo malo y menos con esa persona ¿o sí?

La verdad es que la situación hacia que pareciera indicar que si en verdad lo hubiera hecho, vio a la persona que estaba encima de ella, volverse a incorporar cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y dejando ver que Candy tampoco tenía ropa.

Neil con una sonrisa malvada le sonrió a Terry, quien estaba deseando solo una cosa "matarlo", pero sus celos y la desconfianza también hicieron aparición por lo que opto por no quedarse más tiempo ahí y solo irse antes de matar a golpes a aquella persona maldita.

Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir –Gane Terry, Candy me ama a mí y prueba de ello es que ella se me entrego y si tienes alguna duda, podemos hacer una revisión, para que veas que no miento.

Terry furioso no soporto más y se regresó sobre sus pasos solo para golpear a Neil, quien como buen cobarde solo se puso a llorar suplicando que no le hiciera daño.

-¡Maldito llorón, marica!

-¡Cállate estas ardido porque ella me eligió a mí, ¿entiendes? A mí!

Terry lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo en el rostro haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar de la nariz incontrolablemente, en ese momento llegaron los guardias del hospital y sacaron a Terry de la sala, en ese momento despertó cierta chica pecosa rubia quien solo alcanzo a ver como se llevaban a Terry.

Se sintió un poco desnuda y se dio cuenta de que no traía más que su ropa interior, _¿Qué diablos…?_ Pensó mientras se comenzaba a vestir rápidamente antes de salir del cubículo.

-¡Candy mi amor! –Neil se quiso abalanzar sobre ella, quien inmediatamente se alejó confundida, Neil noto esto y por eso explico –Fue maravilloso lo que hicimos querida

-¿Qué?

-Lo que hicimos Candy ¿no recuerdas?

-No ¿Qué rayos hicimos según tú?

-Hicimos el amor preciosa

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Candy estaba impactada por tal aclaración, no podía creerlo y no era verdad -¡Esa es una mentira horrible Neil! ¡Retráctate!

-Pero amor….

-¡No me digas así!

-¿Mi vida?

-¡No me hables como si yo correspondiera a tus malditos sentimientos hipócritas cobarde, porque no es así no lo hago, no lo hice y no lo hare!

-¿Y todo lo que me dijiste allá?

-Debí haberte confundido con alguien más, además Neil ¡no recuerdo nada! –Dijo desesperada por saber que había pasado y si era verdad, ella…no quiso pensar en eso -¡Le pusiste algo a la bebida que me trajo el Dr. Edward! ¿cierto?

-¿de qué bebida me hablas Candy?

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí entonces, dime a que habías venido?

-Bien como veo que no recuerdas te lo diré –Dijo sonriendo –Simplemente vine para despedirme de ti Candy, ya que habías rechazado el compromiso conmigo, dejándome en ridículo ante la sociedad y con tu odio, quise venir y arreglar las cosas pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Neil sonrió ante el recuerdo más falso que el –Me pediste que te hiciera mía, ya que me indicaste que si te casabas con Terry solo era por puro capricho, porque en realidad ya no lo amabas –Dijo sonriendo –Yo te creí y un beso, una caricia, nos llevó a la cama o más bien dicho a la camilla, terminamos haciendo el amor y tú me dijiste que me amas…. –Bajo la mirada fingiendo tristeza, decepción y arrepentimiento –Yo simplemente te creí, creí en tus palabras, perdóname

-¡Eso no es verdad! Debe haber una equivocación yo… -Candy bajo la mirada triste por lo que supuestamente había ocurrido aunque ella no recordaba absolutamente nada

-Yo…..en verdad lo lamento…..no te preocupes no te molestare, pero si la tía abuela o mi familia quieren que repare mi error, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo y lo sabes ¿verdad Candy? –Se acercó a ella

-Sí, pero no estoy interesada en ti ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Tal vez si te intereso pero tu simplemente no te das la oportunidad, si tan…..

-¡No y la verdad no te creo nada adiós!

Candy salió de la sala con sus cosas, no iba a seguir escuchando las mentiras de Neil, no podía creerle porque no recordaba y porque no era la persona más de fiar para ella el era un maldito cobarde, mentiroso y aprovechado, siempre quería las cosas y eso lo hacía más estúpido y hueco que nadie.

Por otro lado si le quedaba la duda, ella se había visto y solo traía puesta su ropa interior, pero y si la hubiera tocado, ella quedaría como deshonrada, eso planeaba el, no podía permitirlo y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y descubrir ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso en ese lapso? Tenía que descubrirlo, no importaba cuanto tardara en sacar la verdad lo haría.

Candy fue decidida a la mansión Ardley donde pediría la ayuda de sus amigos para que la apoyaran y ayudaran a descubrir que fue lo que paso, no entendía porque habían sacado a Terry así pero se lo imaginaba y eso la tenía aún más preocupada pero por ahora se sentía avergonzada, ya que si era verdad, entonces ella ya no podría casarse con él, cuando ya estuvo con otro.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, sintió como el corazón se le hacía nudo en el pecho e impedía que tomara aire, no sabía que haría para que Terry la perdonara y si era verdad, tendría que dejarlo ir para que buscara algo mejor y si no lo era, aun así le debía una disculpa ya que si la encontró en esa situación tan comprometedora en parte había sido su culpa, ¿ _porque siempre debía ser tan confiada?_

 _"El Dr. Edward fue el que me dio ese vaso, y si fue el…pero ¿Por qué?"_

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada disculpen si le he dado muchas vueltas a la historia, si ha alguno no le agrada les ofrezco una disculpa._**

 ** _tambien una disculpa porque de nuevo es un poco cortito el capitulo pero como siempre espero que sea de su agrado, y no se preocupen como veran candy no le creyo al idiota de Neil, dice un dicho cria fama y echate a dormir jajajaaja_**

 ** _bueno pero espero que les este agrando si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien se acepta todo comentarios, quejas y sugerencias_**

 ** _terry quedo devastado al ver asi a candy y simplemente los celos provocaron desconfianza ya que la vio semidesnuda, aunque en realidad el no lo vio, ya que candy traia una sabana encima que cubria del pecho para abajo ((creo que eso no lo mencione disculpen jejeje) por esta razon el desconfia un poco pero es mas que nada por los celos de ver a la persona amada en esa situacion_**

 ** _neil es un maldito cobarde que pronto recibira su castigo ;D si tienen alguna idea de como quieren que sea, diganme que la adecuare a la historia y tampoco hay limites jejeje ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	30. CAPITULO 30 EL AMOR Y LA CONFIANZA

Candy se encontraba en la habitación de la mansión Ardley al principio de lo que había sucedido ya hace dos días atrás con Neil, pensó en un principio ir directo con sus amigos para contarles pero ahora no estaba segura, esto se debía a las fotografías que le fueron enviadas ese mismo día antes de que la familia llegara a la mansión.

En aquella fotografías se veía muy comprometedor y daba a entender una situación realmente incomoda entre ella y Neil, pero no podía aun creer que fuera verdad, ella estaba segura que había alguna explicación pero ¿Cómo descubrir la verdad?

-¡Candy! –Por más de 10 veces la tía abuela estaba tocando nuevamente la habitación de esta, no había querido ver a nadie.

Candy simplemente ignoro el toquido insistente de la puerta, mientras veía nuevamente las fotografías, era como una forma para ella de encontrar la verdad, esperaba encontrar en estas lo que paso realmente, observaba cualquier detalle que la hiciera darse cuenta de que no era verdad pero….

-¡¿Candy?! –Una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco haciendo así que ella por fin saliera del trance y dejara todo en lo que pensaba en ese momento a un lado, no podía creerlo era…. –Candy estamos preocupados por favor Tarzan pecosa ábreme

Candy solo siguiendo la hermosa melodía de la voz que tanto amaba fue directamente a la puerta y la abrió viendo así al hombre que tanto amaba y con el que tanto espero desde que se fue de Londres para encontrarlo, aun no sabía bien si él ya la había perdonado pero en ese momento necesitaba estar con alguien que la hiciera sentirse protegida y amada, que la consolara porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado y eso le asustaba.

Se abalanzo sobre abrazándolo dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras dejaba a un lado su carga que había tenido durante esos dos días, que solo había estado atormentándose con lo que Neil decía y que parecía hasta cierto punto ser verdad y eso la tenía muy mal.

Terry por su parte solo abrazo a la mujer de su vida, mientras trataba de demostrarle en ese abrazo todo su amor y su apoyo, quería hacerla sentir segura y que no estaba sola, que él estaba con ella y que no la dejaría sola en esto, pese a que le dolía pensar que en verdad Neil se hubiera aprovechado de ella, no quería dejarla eso era lo que menos importaba.

Se encontraba ocultándose el sol, Candy y él se encontraban en el sofá que daba hacia la ventana, el observaba a la hermosa mujer rubia que se encontraba descansando en su regazo, mientras él la acariciaba dulcemente el hermoso cabello rubio que ella tenía, observando su mano vendad y entonces pensó en lo idiota que había sido los últimos dos días, sin pensar en nadie más que en él, en sus celos, en su coraje y en su desconfianza hacia su prometida y pensó en el hombre que nuevamente le ayudo a abrir los ojos.

 **FLASH BACK**

Terry se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, después de haber salido la tarde anterior del hospital se dedicó a ir de bar en bar y golpeando al primero que se le cruzara en el camino, recordando viejos tiempos como lo hacía en Londres cada que algo no le gustaba.

Tomo otra botella de ron que tenía en la mesita de noche y empezó a beber, mientras los celos, el dolor, la desconfianza y el miedo de lo que paso anteriormente fuera verdad, comenzó a enojarse nuevamente.

-¡¿Por qué Candy?! –Se dejaba llevar muy rápido por sus emociones, la mano ya estaba ensangrentada con vidrios en esta, sin importarle volvió a tomar otra botella -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy?!

Alguien toco la puerta, al parecer Eleonor estaba de regreso, no le respondió, ya había ido a tocarle anoche si no recordaba mal y él le había pedido que lo dejara en paz, ¿Por qué rayos no entiende? Pensó desesperado al escuchar que seguía tocando insistentemente

-¿Terry? –Esa voz es de…. –Por favor déjame entrar

Terry se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, viendo con dolor y coraje a la persona que tenía enfrente y que no quería ver por el momento -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡Necesito que me escuches por favor! –Candy suplicaba con toda su alma que el la escuchara pero….

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar! –Dijo siendo bastante cortante y dando su ultimátum -¡Suficiente fue con lo que vi ayer!

-Pero Terry…. –Miro su mano –Terry ¡Oh dios estas lastimado! –Intento tomar la mano de él joven pero…

-¡No me toques con tus sucias manos! –Terry estaba fuera de sus casillas aparte de borracho, había empujado a Candy quien lo observaba desde el suelo -¡Lárgate, no quiero verte más!

-Pero…..Terry

-¡Te odio, me mentiste y me engañaste con el peor cobarde de este mundo, pues bien –Tomo a Candy del brazo haciendo que se pusiera de pie –Lárgate con él y a mi déjame en paz Candice!

Saco a Candy a empujones de su habitación y se regresó por la botella para seguir bebiendo, mientras ignoraba los sollozos de la rubia que no duraron mucho, ella simplemente comprendió lo que él decía y se fue de ahí, tampoco iba a rogar por alguien que desconfiaba tanto de ella, al menos ese fue el pensamiento de Candy por el momento pese a que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no tenía más botellas, por lo que decidió salir a algún bar tal vez así podría encontrar a alguien con quien desquitar todo este coraje que llevaba dentro, pero no esperaba encontrarse con una persona al salir de su habitación.

-Hola Terry –El rubio sonrió tranquilamente -¿Cómo estás?

-Mal –Dijo molesto –Tengo prisa con permiso

Albert lo tomo de la mano, observando la herida que tenía –Tenemos que curarte

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Vamos ¿Por qué estás tan agresivo? ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Creo que seré más útil que un par de botellas de ron y peleas en bares ¿no crees?

-No lo sé –Lo miro avergonzado por lo que decía –Tu de seguro estas de parte de ella ¿no?

-No estoy de parte de ninguno de los dos –Afirmo al tiempo que jalaba a Terry al baño –Tu madre me dijo que está preocupada por ti desde ayer que regresaste ¿Qué sucedió?

Terry resignado decidió que si era mejor contarle a su amigo lo ocurrido que ir a ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

-¿La trataste mal y sin siquiera darte su versión de la historia?

-Si porque no hay nada más que decir, creo que lo vi fue más que suficiente

-Me sorprendes Terry

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Albert lo miro tristemente –Pensé que amabas a Candy…

-Claro que si por eso me dolió tanto y….

-Sabes ¿Cuál es la base de una relación Terry? O más bien dicho del amor

-Respeto y ella no lo hizo, como su prometido no me respeto que me espera al ser su esposo –Dijo cegado por los celos y la desconfianza, causado por el coraje y dolor.

Albert se dio cuenta de que Terry simplemente estaba desconfiando de Candy porque le dio celos encontrarla de esa manera con Neil Leagan, lo tenían cegados sus emociones y por eso no podía pensar y confiar con el corazón y no con la mente, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones de ese momento, además que debía admitir que la situación si fue un poco comprometedora pero no probaba nada.

-Terry es la confianza, es la base para tener cualquier relación ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre? ¿Por qué razón no se llevaban bien?

-Porque ella me rechazo cuando vine a buscarla y….

-Si lo sé pero ahora ¿Por qué no le confiaste a ella lo sucedido con Candy?

Terry abrió los ojos como platos del asombro, ante lo lógico que tenía enfrente, era bastante simple, él siempre había sido muy reservado con toda su familia, si es que podía decirse que tuviera una completa y lo hacía porque….

-Porque no confió en ella –Dijo tristemente ante las palabras –No la suficiente aun

-Ves, toda relación se basa en la confianza –Dijo levantándose –Tú me cuentas a mí porque soy tu amigo y desde al principio hubo confianza, no olvides Terry que tú conoces a Candy mejor que el idiota de mi primo Neil, tu ganaste su corazón y su confianza desde hace mucho, ¿ella también lo hizo contigo? Piensa bien eso, porque si es así, no veo porque no estas con ella, tratando de averiguar lo que paso y apoyándola ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

-Mal –Dijo triste y avergonzado por su comportamiento de niño tonto –Lo lamento

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte –Se dirigió a la salida –Nos vemos Terry y por favor cuida a Candy, regresare en unos días para ver cómo va todo, tengo que ir a buscar a la familia Leagan para llegar a un acuerdo

-¿Cómo?

-No es lo que piensas –Dijo adelantándose al ver el rostro afligido del chico –Quiero que estén enterados de que quiero hacer con su hijo, para que lleguemos a algún acuerdo pero ese gusano de que se lleva su merecido se lo lleva.

Terry solo observo como se fue mientras se quedaba pensando en lo que habían hablado y llegando a la conclusión de que él tenía razón y había sido un idiota al comportarse de esa manera y nunca se lo perdonaría ¿y Candy?

 **END FLASH BACK**

Observo que la rubia se comenzaba a mover, por lo que la miro, ella despertaba y algo confundida vio a su alrededor y a la persona que tenía enfrente, poco a poco se le fue dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Estas aquí! –Dijo aliviada –Pensé que había sido un sueño –Dijo algo avergonzada

-No, pecosa no lo es –Dijo tranquilo Terry –Candy, sé que fui un idiota por no haberte querido escuchar y aun soy más idiota al venir y pedirte que si no es mucho molestia…estoy dispuesto a escuchar…..si aún deseas contarme –Dijo suspirando perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos verdes

-Claro que deseo eso Terry –Dijo un poco temerosa, pero continuo –Bien lo que paso….

Al terminar el relato, Terry se quedó sorprendido y sospechando que en realidad le habían tendido una trampa a Candy y que si no hubiera llegado ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Pensó desesperadamente, se percató que su prometida estuvo expuesta a un peligro atroz por Neil y por…

-Candy dices que el Dr. Edward te dio una bebida –Ella asintió –Seguramente el puso algo en tu bebida, ya que acto seguido fue cuando te desmayaste

-Pero, el Dr. Edward no sería capaz….

-¿Segura?

-Bueno no…..no lo sé –Ya no sabía que pensar, muchas veces la gente la había decepcionado ya que no era lo que aparentaban ser.

Annie se encontraba en una cafetería esperando a su prometido Archie, quien había estado preocupado a igual que ella por Candy, por eso decidieron verse fuera de la mansión para tratar de pensar que es lo que pudo haber pasado, cuando sin querer escucho la conversación de dos personas que se encontraban detrás de ella.

-Eres un idiota Neil –Decía el joven mientras miraba con enojo al joven –Era tu oportunidad y te detuviste –Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño –Cobarde

-No me llames cobarde, no lo soy Doctorcito, en cambio usted….

-No te equivoques, ¿crees que te dejaría toda la diversión a ti? Además yo la drogue –Sonrió maliciosamente pensando aun en lo que había pasado dos días atrás

-No pudiste aprovecharte de ella, ya que yo llegue 5 minutos después de que llevaste la bebida –Dijo seguro de sí mismo

-Hay tantas formas de abusar de alguien ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé y no estoy entendiendo, hable claro ya

-Bien niño, simplemente la bese aunque ella no correspondiera a mis besos y caricias

-¡Por eso se puso tan nervioso cuando llegue! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!

-Cálmate marica, por lo menos llevare ese recuerdo, ya que tu…. –Sonrió burlonamente –Ni un beso pudiste darle, lo apuesto

Neil sonrojado por la vergüenza ya que decía la verdad, tenía razón ni siquiera se había atrevido besarla bien, solo fingió hacerlo, para que pudieran tomarle fotos y así atormentar a Candy.

Pese a que había intentado obligarla a casarse con él y a que le correspondiera su amor, ya que pese a lo que dijera la gente el sentía algo especial por esa chica que no era un gusto solamente o un capricho como solía decir su hermana era algo más.

-Si no lo hice –Dijo aceptándolo –Ya que pretendía separar a Candy de Terry y asa esta se casara conmigo, para tenerla y no…. –Sonrió burlonamente –Solamente quedarme con un recuerdo, donde ella este inconsciente

-Ahora resulta por favor Neil, no seas mentiroso –Dijo Edward –Bueno como sea, de cualquier forma creo que tu plan no ha dado frutos ¿no?

-Bueno Dr. Edward no creo que debamos adelantarnos, tal vez ya no tarde mucho –Dijo seguro de sí mismo

Annie quien había estado atenta a todo lo que escucho, e incluso se había acercado mas disimuladamente para escuchar, no lo podía creer, era imposible, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle eso a su amiga?

Estaba desconcertada y furiosa a la vez, mientras pensaba en su amiga que era como su hermana, ahora entendía porque Candy últimamente había estado así y ahora que la verdad salió a la luz no debía dudar y debía ayudarla, debían contarle a toda la familia la sucia y asquerosa trampa que le habían tendido ellos dos y pagaran por lo que habían provocado.

 **hola queridos lectorees**

 **disculpenme primero que nada una enorme disculpa si me he tardado en actualizar, no hago esto nunca siempre procuro actualizar diaramente pero hace dos semanas que he estado presionada de trabajo y estoy algo atareada en mi trabajo pero prometo que actualizare nuevamente lo mas pronto posible lo prometo**

 **no se preocupen que la pareja no sufrira mas, ya que solo hice lo anterior para que asi reciba su bien merecido castigo neil, despues se enteraran de lo que paso con eliza quien tambien ya recibio su merecido**

 **Mariah, si tomare tu opinion en cuenta, de echo es algo a lo que mas o menos tenia pensado al hacer los anteriores capitulos, no te preocupes el final esta pronto ;D**

 **CONNY DE G** **lo se conny perdona estuvo un poco corto, espero te agrade saber que terry ya reacciono y le creera a la dulce candy :D**

 **Merlia jejeje me gustan tus ideas y las tomare en cuenta jejeje estaria genial lo de que lo castraran ;D**

 **skarllet northman** **si de echo estoy de acuerdo, espero que no te decepcione este nuevo capitulo donde terry piensa mejor las cosas pero como siempre fue temperamental una ayudadita no cae mal no? jejejejej**

 **fran muchas gracias espero te siga gustando la continuacion ;D**

 **gracias a todos por sus reviews espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien se aceptan todos los comentarios sugerencias y quejas ;D no hay limites**

 **gracias nos leeremos en el prox capitulo besos :** D


	31. CAPITULO 31 LOS LEAGAN EN MISERIA

Annie se encontraba desconcertada aun, que no se percató cuando entro Archie y se sentó a su lado, mientras le llamaba preocupado, ella seguía tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado y encontrar la mejor solución para que ellos tuvieran su castigo.

-¡Ah Archie, Annie! –Dijo tranquilamente Neil, cuando se retiraba con el Dr. –No los había visto, ¿tienen mucho que llegaron?

Neil temía que hubieran escuchado algo, pero sabía que de ser así Archie ya estaría sobre de el –No Neil no tiene mucho, pero y ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con tus padres?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, nos vemos

Annie vio alejarse a ese par de desgracias y salir de aquel lugar, pareciera que empezara a recuperarse de lo que había escuchado y tomo la decisión de ir directamente a la mansión Ardley antes de que a estos se les ocurriera alguna otra cosa.

-Archie vamos de regreso a la mansión Ardley

-Pero…. –Vio su rostro, se dio cuenta de que su prometida estaba molesta -¿Qué sucede?

-Rápido no hay tiempo que perder –Se puso de pie y se fue a la puerta de salida

No dijeron nada durante el trayecto, pero Archie solo miraba a Annie, ya que esta venía muy callada no decía absolutamente nada, veía que aún tenía su ceño fruncido y con la mirada perdida.

Al llegar a la mansión Ardley se encontraron a la tía abuela y a Candy junto con Terry quien la tenía tomada de la mano y parecía no querer soltarla nunca más, pero Archie vio que la tía abuela no estaba de humor, pero en su mirada vio algo más….

-¡Aun no puedo creerlo! –Dijo desconcertada dejando las fotografías a un lado

Candy decidió decirle ya a la tía abuela lo ocurrido ahora que sentía que valía la pena aclarar todo y encontrar la verdad, obviamente este cambio y el valor que había tomado se lo debía a Terry quien le había regresado la luz al estar ahí con ella, pese que al ver las fotos se le partió el corazón él ya había tomado la decisión de no dejarla.

-¿Qué sucede tía abuela?

-¡Archie hijo que bueno que llegas! No lo vas a creer pero al parecer Neil le tendió una trampa a Candice –Dijo la abuela aun no pudiendo creer lo que decían esos dos jóvenes –Es que es muy difícil de creerlo, yo vi crecer a Neil y creo que no podría llegar a tanto yo….

-Insinúa tía abuela que tal vez yo si fui capaz y que solo me hago la desentendida –Dijo fríamente Candy quien no podía creer que la tía abuela fuera tan cabeza dura para no creerle

La Sra. Elroy la miro y ambas sostuvieron la mirada, la primera con un rayo de desconfianza pero a la vez dolida por el cariño que le tenía tanto a ella como a Neil pese a todo aún se lo tenía a la familia Leagan, la segunda con un poco más de seguridad ahora con Terry a su lado, con suplica y tristeza por lo que había pasado y temor al no saber si realmente paso algo o no.

-No es eso Candy, pero debes entender que es difícil para mi querida –Dijo tristemente la tía abuela

-Entiendo –Bajo la mirada tristemente -¿Qué haremos?

-Si decimos algo lo más probable es que tu quedes mal parada en esto –Suspiro y muy a su pesar dijo –Sera mejor olvidarlo creo que es….

-¿Cómo dice?

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba proponiendo no hacer nada y dejar libre a una alimaña como la que era Neil y el Dr. Edward quien no se quedaba atrás y además el los odiaba demasiado como para solo dejar este suceso en el olvido y ya.

-Entiendo que sea difícil para ti joven Grandchester pero dudo mucho que quieras que todo el mundo sepa que tu futura esposa haya sido encontrada en una situación tan bochornosa –La tía abuela lo miro duramente como solía hacerlo cuando no deseaba que le discutieran -¿O me equivoco?

-Creo que se equivoca, es obvio que no quiero que nadie señale a Candy pero…. –Dijo mirando a la susodicha que seguía con la mirada baja –Tampoco quiero que esto quede sin castigo, ellos se lo merecen, acaso es porque no quiere que nada le pase a su bisnieto ¿me equivoco?

Antes de que la discusión siguiera, Annie decidió hablar –Perdón tía abuela pero estoy de acuerdo con Terry, Neil y el Dr. Edward se merecen un castigo, no es justo lo que hicieron y sabe ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-¿Tu si sabes Annie?

-Si pero solo lo diré con una condición –Dijo poniéndose a un lado de Candy y tomando su mano

-¿Cuál?

-Que pese a que Neil sea de su familia, haga hasta lo imposible porque reciba un castigo y se mantenga definitivamente lejos de mi amiga Candy, así como el Dr. Edward quien fue el que más daño causo.

La tía Elroy se quedó sorprendida, siempre pensó que Annie era de las chicas como de sociedad sumisas, sin opinión propia y sin poder defender a nadie ni a sí mismas, que solo obedecían ahora veía con asombro que se había equivocado, pues en ese momento Annie, estaba protegiendo a Candy como nunca lo había creído y radiaba una fuerza que incluso podría percibir, el amor que tanto le tenía a aquella rubia.

-De acuerdo, lo hare –Dijo mientras se sentaba –Tienes mi palabra Annie Britter, ahora por favor cuéntanos todo y dinos como te enteraste no omitas nada.

-Bien –Annie se sentó al lado de Candy quien la miraba sorprendida y curiosa –Estaba esperando a que… -Comenzó la historia de lo que había ocurrido en aquel inmueble.

Annie al terminar de narrar todo lo que escucho, Candy se sentía aún más mal como sucia por lo que ese maldito Dr. Había hecho, ahora sabía la verdad y entendía perfectamente porque Terry siempre le dijo que no confiara tanto en esa persona y ahora se daba bofetadas mentales por lo estúpida que fue.

-Pero Neil no le hizo nada ¿Por qué? –Archie no entendía esta parte la había tenido ahí a su merced ¿Por qué fue tan compasivo? si nunca lo había sido

-Creo que por cobarde, siempre lo ha sido ¿no? –Annie se encogió de hombros

La tía abuela se puso de pie e inmediatamente se fue a su despacho, donde se encontraba una persona que los demás no habían visto, el silencio reino durante unos segundos en la sala, hasta que….

-Candy ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Lo lamento Archie es solo que…..no…es….que…..yo…. –Candy no sabía cómo expresar lo que había pensado los otros dos días anteriores solo sabía que no quería que nadie se enterara pese que en un principio había tenido la intención de hacerlo como Annie lo hizo ahora.

-Ya no importa eso –Terry la tomo de la mano –Candy veremos que tanto el maldito depravado del doctor y Neil reciban su merecido, tranquila por favor

-Gracias Terry –La miro confundida –Gracias por venir y confiar en mí, el que estés aquí significa mucho para mí y más el que me dejaras contarte las cosas y que no dudes de mi es algo que no se compra con nada –Dijo con ojos llorosos –Gracias de verdad gracias, pero si quieres cancelar el….

-Por favor Candy no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario perdóname –Bajo triste la mirada –Me comporte como un idiota, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar –La miro a los ojos intensamente –Y no se te ocurra volver a usar la palabra cancelar nunca ¿entiendes?

-Si –Dijo devolviéndole la mirada a esos hermosos ojos color azul, donde se perdía en la inmensidad del mar y del amor tan grande que tanto él le tenía como ella a él.

George salió del estudio junto con la tía abuela, quien estaba más furiosa que nunca, parecía que por fin se le había caído la venda de los ojos al enterarse de lo que sus bisnietos podrían hacer, pese a que nunca lo imaginaba.

-Bien George se encargara de traer a Neil aquí, mañana estará aquí Albert y la familia Leagan, quienes siguen en Nueva York, solo que escondidos pero sigo teniendo comunicación con el Sr. Leagan por lo que el traerá a los demás miembros, por lo que se refiere a los castigos –Dijo mirando a los jóvenes –Pronto sabrán cuales son, mañana también estará aquí un amigo de nosotros que se encarga de todos los asuntos legales de la familia y es bastante discreto –Miro a Candy quien tenía la cabeza baja –Candice –Alzo la mirada al oír su nombre –Tendrás que decirle todo y tú también Annie

-Claro que si ¿verdad Candy?

-Si –Le sonrió dulcemente a Annie

-Bueno George vaya con Albert y busquen a Neil y a ese malnacido –La tía abuela estaba furiosa definitivamente –Por favor dares las cartas, por lo que se refiere al Sr. Leagan daré mi carta hoy mismo por favor

-Claro Sra. Elroy –Miro a los demás –Con permiso

Todos se quedaron viendo un momento por donde salió George, nerviosos y pensando en lo que podría pasar el día de mañana al enfrentar todo esto, lo único que tenía seguro Candy en su mente es que " _no estaba sola"_

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una mujer en un hotel, donde se encontraba su pequeña hija durmiendo mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido días atrás, no entendía como habían llegado hasta este punto.

Vio la hoja que tenía en la mesita, era la demanda de divorcio por parte de Robert Leagan, miro llena de enojo aquella demanda, no podía creer que hablara enserio en la noche en que la tía abuela la corrió de la mansión Ardley.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hija y por un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta, sobresaltada primero fue a abrir, para que dejara de hacer ruido para que Eliza no se molestara.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Elena, Robert abre por favor traigo un recado de la tía abuela –Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta

-¿Qué dice? –Dijo esperanzada a por lo menos volver a poder tener lo que antes tenía, una familia, poder y protección, pero sobre todo dinero.

-Solo que venga por ustedes para que vayamos juntos a la mansión el día de mañana –Dijo fríamente sin voltear a verla y sin mostrarle dicha carta, poso sus ojos en su hija quien abrió poco los ojos y lo miraba -¿Estas bien Eliza?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? No se ha querido levantar de su cama por la depresión de haber perdido todo de un día para el otro –Dijo angustiada ya que era verdad su hija no había dicho nada en días y desde que se acostó en aquella cama no había vuelto a levantarse -¿Crees que es poco para que no quiera levantarse?

-Creo que tu no la estas ayudando –Se acercó –Eliza por favor respóndeme –La chica lo miro, esa mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza mucha en realidad -¿Estas bien?

-No –Se escuchó rara al oír después de días su voz nuevamente -¡Papa! –Lo abrazo y empezó a llorar -¡Me duele!

-¡¿Qué, que te duele cariño?! –Preocupado Robert comenzó a tocarla, pero Eliza ya no sentía dolor en la parte de las piernas desde hace dos días había desaparecido, pero creyó que eso quería decir que podría levantarse pero no fue así, cada que su madre salía y la dejaba sola, intentaba con sus fuerzas levantarse pero siempre terminaba en el suelo, la primera vez que hizo todo normal se golpeó contra el buró, después de intentar caminar ya que se sentía rara y desde ahí ni siquiera pudo volver a ponerse de pie

-Papa –Lo miro llorando –Ya no siento las piernas –Susurro mientras se dejaba envolver por su padre, quien impresionado por lo que su hija decía, solo la abrazo para consolarla y volteo a ver reprochándole a Elena, era increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Por su parte Elena comenzó a sollozar sin saber que decir o que hacer, después de unos minutos Robert, cargo a Eliza y la saco de ahí dejando a Elena sola en la habitación de aquel hotel.

No podía creer lo que sucedía y menos podía creer que ella estando con su hija parecía una completa extraña ante ella, _¿Por qué no le dijo nada?_ Pensó, creía saber la respuesta, estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios problemas que hizo a un lado a su hija, estaba tan molesta con su esposo que no le importo ponerle un poco de atención a la pequeña que la veía maldecir una y otra vez desde que paso lo de aquella noche.

No fue una buena madre, fue demasiado complaciente con ellos pero eso no era cariño, darles todo lo que ellos pedían no era una forma de demostrarles el amor que les tenia, hizo un efecto contrario los volvió caprichosos y malcriados, arrogantes y prepotentes ante los más débiles, lo cual aprendieron de ella que desde pequeña siempre hizo de menos a la gente diferente a ella, que no era igual y nunca lo seria.

Pero que ciega fue al no darse cuenta el gran daño que les estuvo haciendo y ahora su pequeña hija sufría las consecuencias de sus maldades y de sus actos contra una persona que para ella no era su igual y no tenía derecho a la felicidad porque ella simplemente no quería que lo fuera mientras ella no fuera feliz, el concepto también se lo inculco ella, ya que muchas veces ella hizo lo mismo.

Mientras la fría noche la envolvía descubría más y más, poco a poco esa venda se le caía de los ojos y no podía dejar de maldecir lo mala madre que era, vio entonces un cuchillo cerca, comenzó a creer que tal vez sería mejor quitarse la vida, ¿Qué más daba? Sus hijos estaban mal y ella también, ¿Por qué seguir llevándolos por el mal camino? Seguramente Robert haría un buen trabajo, tomo el cuchillo y salió de la habitación todavía en su cabeza revoloteaba la idea, solo quería asegurarse de que sus hijos estaban bien.

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo mi historia muchas gracias :D**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos**


	32. CAPITULO 32 ¿ES KARMA O CASTIGO?

Era de día ya en la gran ciudad de New York, mientras el Dr. Edward preparaba su maletín para empezar el día el cual era especial para él, ya que un Dr. Reconocido iba a observar como realizaba su trabajo y en base a esto determinaría el futuro de él, ya que apenas era un simple aprendiz.

En ese momento llego una persona, nunca lo había visto era un señor alto de cabello negro y bigote, de tez blanca y ojos grises, llevaba puesto un traje algo elegante, por lo que supuso que trabajaba para algún riquillo de la zona.

-Buenos días, busco al Dr. Edward –Dijo amablemente

-Buen día, soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece?

George hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no golpearlo, al final de cuenta vio a Candy desde que era una pequeña de tan solo 10 años y el hecho de que la hubieran lastimado, le provocaba un coraje tremendo, _¿Cómo podría alguien hacerle daño a tan dulce niña que siempre ha sido?_ Pensó

-Buen día –Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa –Vengo de parte de la Sra. Elroy, quien me pide encarecidamente sea tan amable de acompañarme para verla.

-Si pero yo no conozco a la tal Sra. Elroy y la verdad hoy es un día importante para mí y lamento no poder ir, pero tengo mucho que hacer y…..

-Entiendo pero insisto en que debe ir, por favor –Tomo del brazo al hombre –Y ira conmigo así tenga que llevarlo arrastras

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¡Suélteme!

Albert salió del auto y lo tomo del otro lado del brazo y lo introdujo en la limosina, una vez que estuve adentro me percaté de que no era solo yo dentro de aquel auto.

En cuanto vi a Neil amarrado de pies y manos, me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido al meterme con él y más aún el haber planeado aquel plan maldito para hacer que Candy y Terry se separaran, _¿qué estupidez cometí?_

Albert y George subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Ardley para poder sentenciar a estos malnacidos que no merecían otra cosa más que no existir, al menos eso pensaba Albert quien no es vengativo pero tenía tantas ganas de golpearlos.

Al llegar a la mansión Ardley entraron empujando a los dos jóvenes quienes venían atados de las manos, al entrar en la sala estaba ahí la Sra. Elroy con el abogado David quien era un señor alto, cabello castaño oscuro, con un bigote parecido al de George pero más delgado, tez blanca y de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días Albert ¿hubo algún problema?

-Buenos días Abuela, si pero como vera lo hemos controlado

-Bien –Miro con desprecio tanto a Neil como al doctor, estaba avergonzada de tener un nieto como el –Sr. David estos son los acusados

-Bien entonces ¿comenzamos?

-Debemos esperar a los padres del chico y a mi nieta que se encuentra aún arriba, como comprenderá no es fácil para ella.

-Si claro lo entiendo

Candy en ese momento iba bajando con Terry, atrás de ellos venia Annie y Archie, los jóvenes al ver a Neil y al otro sabandija quisieron irse encima de ellos, pero no podían ya que sabían que se meterían en problemas, por lo que optaron por tratar de controlarse.

Entonces en ese momento llegaron los últimos "invitados", entro Stear seguido de la familia Leagan, pero para sorpresa de todos Eliza ingreso a la mansión en una silla de ruedas que su padre manejaba, la Sra. Leagan parecía estar devastada y como si no estuviera ahí, pero en cuanto vio a su hijo….

-¡Neil! –Corrió para desatarlo -¿Por qué han hecho esto?

-Lo más correcto Elena y Robert es que nos sentemos para conversar –La Sra. Elroy avanzo hacia la puerta del comedor –Pasen por favor

Albert levanto al Dr. Edward y lo llevo hacia el comedor, Elena desato a su hijo y paso con él al comedor, aunque en realidad Neil lo que quería era huir.

-Bueno antes de comenzar, me pueden explicar ¿Por qué rayos Eliza esta en esa maldita silla?

-Tía abuela lo que sucede es que…. –Robert no continuo por un momento el recordar todo lo hacía sentirse devastado – ¿Recuerda la noche en la que nos pidió que nos fuéramos?

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien, así como ustedes deben recordar la noche en la que le prohibieron entrar a su casa, a mi nieta Candice –Dijo un poco molesta, pensando que tal vez querían chantajearla

-Sí y por parte de Eliza te ofrezco una disculpa Candy –Robert miro a Candy lleno de vergüenza y tristeza –Lo que sucede es que al parecer ese día sin hacerlo a propósito Elena cayó encima de Eliza –Dijo tristemente –El golpe no fue tan grave si se hubiera atendido a tiempo, pero no fue así y Eliza siguió como si nada soportando el dolor que sentía –Candy tenía un mal presentimiento desde que la vio y no sabía que sentir, lastima o tal vez culpa –Ella quiso caminar y su madre no se dio cuenta –Lo dijo reprochándoselo a Elena –Cuando al día siguiente de todo esto Eliza quiso levantarse en la mañana comento que sentía dolor al caminar y perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra el buró que había en el hotel y ese golpe fue lo que provoco lo que ahora le pasa –Dijo callándose con la mirada llena de angustia y dolor.

-Robert ¿quiere decir que….? No volverá a caminar –Susurro lo último no como pregunta si no afirmándolo

-Así es, el doctor no dio ninguna esperanza de que volviera a caminar, la reviso anoche y hoy en la mañana nos dio el veredicto del estado de Eliza, aun así me la llevare al extranjero para poder ver si hay alguna especialista que pueda verla para poder hacer que se recupere –Comento triste mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hija

-Qué horror –Susurro Annie tapándose la boca con sus manos, sentía mucha pena por Eliza, a pesar de todo nunca le había deseado nada malo y menos lo que le pasaba en ese momento, igualmente Candy tenía la mirada llena de tristeza por lo que sucedía.

-Bueno, pues creo que el motivo por el que los hecho venir, tampoco les agradara –Dijo la tía abuela mostrándose indiferente aunque en realidad si le dolía en lo que había terminado su bisnieta, pero eso no quitaba que ella había sido bastante mala y manipuladora con ella –Candice y Annie van a declarar lo sucedido, Abogado David por favor tome nota para que proceda todo según la ley.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos habla? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi Neil aquí? –Elena quien había permanecido callada abrazando a su hijo, parecía despertar ahora

-Neil y su cómplice le tendieron una trampa a Candy, para que esta se separara de Terry y así Neil casarse con ella, pero el Dr. Aquí presente intento abusar de ella mientras estuvo inconsciente –Terry apretó más los puños del coraje que tenía al volver a escuchar esto –Por lo que se levantara una demanda para ambos por intento de violación….

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se atreve tía abuela? –Elena se puso furiosa y vio a Candy con una mirada llena de odio, coraje y dolor, si las miradas mataran quizás Candy hubiera muerto al instante la mirada de Elena era una cruel y sinceramente daba demasiado miedo que incluso Candy tuvo que bajar la suya para no mirarla.

-¿Lo que dicen es cierto Neil? –Robert se acercó a su hijo exigiendo saberlo

-Claro que no papa, lo que sucede es que Candy se me declaro y me pidió que la hiciera mía porque si se casaba con el actor este, era solo por compromiso y no porque lo amara –Sonrió mirando a Candy

-¡No es verdad Neil! –Candy estaba tan furiosa no podía creer que fuera tan sínico como para seguir sosteniendo su mentira

-Claro que es verdad –Dijo tranquilamente

-¡Claro que no, deja de mentir Neil, yo escuche todo cuando tú y este lo hablaban en la cafetería! –Annie grito porque no quería permitir más difamas con su amiga

-Bien Srita. Britter tomare su testimonio, pero primero la historia de Candy es la que deseo escuchar –Dijo David sacando papel y pluma.

-Bien –Dijo molesta Candy –Lo que sucedió fue que… -Comenzó a redactar todo lo que recordaba, después lo que sucedió cuando reacciono y escucho lo que el idiota de Neil le había dicho.

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Elena te voy a suplicar de la manera más atenta que guardes silencio! –La tía abuela se puso de pie -¡No me hagas volver a sacarte como aquella ocasión, si Neil es así es porque no has sido una buena madre y es mejor que decidamos el castigo de Neil de la manera más tranquila, pero de que tendrá que responder con las autoridades tendrá que hacerlo!

-Pero tía….

-Nada de peros, estoy cansada de esto y también David quiero que en esa misma demanda este estipulado que si Neil logra salir o no se le condena a nada por falta de pruebas, quiero que usted se encargue de enviarlo a Europa –Miro a Neil –Más exactos en Londres para que se enliste en el ejército….

-¡No! ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

-Claro que podemos Elena –Albert se acercó –No te preocupes estará bien allá y no lo enviaremos al matadero como tú crees pero se enlistara para que lo entrenen y en caso de que lo requieran vaya a la guerra, esto le servirá para que deje de ser tan cobarde ¿no crees?

Elena comenzó a sollozar no quería que su hijo fuera a la cárcel pero tampoco deseaba que fuera a donde estaba la guerra y menos solo.

-Así será en caso de que no vaya a la cárcel, por lo que deberás rogar para que se vaya, creo que lo preferirás mil veces antes de que sea enviado a Europa ¿no?

-No lo sé –Susurro

-Bien, ahora Srita. Britter tomare su testimonio adelante

-Bien –Se acercó un poco –Estaba en la cafetería esperando a Archie cuando…. –Conto todo lo escuchado ese día.

-¡Es mentira! –Neil no podía creer que esa huérfana supiera todo –Yo no haría algo asi

-¡Ya deja de mentir idiota! –Terry estaba que estallaba

-¡Las que mienten son ellas, esta arrepentida porque tu llegaste y viste todo! –Dijo sonriendo malvadamente Neil -¡Es mía y eso es lo que te molesta más!

Terry no lo soporto más y se abalanzo sobre Neil, comenzó a golpearlo por todas partes, la mayoría tardó en reaccionar porque no se esperaban algo así y otros como Albert se esperó un poco disfrutando como su sobrino era masacrado ya que el también deseaba en el fondo golpearlo.

-¡Alguien separe a esos dos! –Grito la Sra. Elroy sacando a todos de su trance

-¡Confiesa idiota! –Terry lo estaba ahorcando

Neil estaba morado de la falta de oxígeno -¡Terry suéltalo! –Albert se acercó para que él lo soltara antes de que cometiera un grave error.

Archie y Stear también se acercaron para poder quitarle de encima a Terry, quien después reacciono y soltó a Neil no sin antes darle una fuerte patada en la parte más íntima de los hombres, lo cual hizo que Neil comenzara a llorar como un bebe cobarde y marica que es (Jajaja :D)

-Bien, alguno de los dos ¿quiere confesar su delito?

Edward quien se había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido, pensó que tal vez lo mejor era confesar y tal vez así su condena no sería tan fuerte, además pensaba que tal vez así también su reputación no se vería manchada para que no le afectara en su brillante futuro que tenía por delante.

-Yo lamento mucho todo –Dijo Edward lentamente –Candy es verdad todo lo que escucho Annie –Dijo mirando a la rubia quien al escucharlo solo se enojó aún mas –Yo estuve de acuerdo con Neil para que se realizara aquel plan, por eso hice todo lo posible para que te aceptaran en el hospital donde yo estaba, así sería más fácil drogarte

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Candy estaba furiosa y demasiado triste por lo que escuchaba

Inmediatamente Terry se puso a su lado tomando delicadamente su mano para que supiera que él estaba con ella.

-Porque me gustas y porque poco a poco en el tiempo que trabajamos juntos me enamore de ti –Dijo suspirando –La verdad no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo en ese entonces, ya que cuando me decidí tú te habías venido a New York –Dijo mirando a Terry -¿Por qué crees que luche para mi traslado?

-Jamás te di a entender que yo sentía lo mismo por ti…..y ahora ya ni si quiera te estimo –Dijo fríamente Candy

-Lo sé, sé que me lo gane a pulso –Bajo la mirada –Al verte con Terry y al enterarme después que se casarían, no se…me puso triste y…tal vez por eso accedí a un plan tan sucio como el de Neil….

-Un momento el que me propuso este plan fuiste tú Edward –Neil estaba furioso por lo que escuchaba –Yo tenía otro plan y que hubiera salido mejor

-¡Tu plan era estúpido! –Dijo sin percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo, se dejó llevar un momento por su molestia

-Ven como si era su plan –Dijo Neil sonriendo

-Bien si era mío y no lo niego –Dijo sonriendo el doctor –La verdad todo hubiera salido bien y habría conseguido lo que deseaba, de no ser que este imbécil si llego a la habitación que le había "indicado", lo malo es que se dio cuenta de que no se la dije bien –Dijo riendo amargadamente –No me dio tiempo de cumplir mi cometido –Miro a Candy pervertidamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

-Bien creo que eso confirma lo que este Dr. Hizo y también la complicidad de Neil Leagan para realizar algo tan infame –Dijo levantándose de la silla –Edward Bilman el castigo que se le dará será el retiro de su título como doctor –Edward palideció –Usted nunca más podrá ejercerse como médico y su reputación se vendrá abajo ya que en todos los hospitales, hasta en los más rústicos se hará llegar un memorando de su situación penal, donde se dará a conocer que quiso intentar abusar de una joven.

-Pero….

-Agradezca Señor que no se le puede dar una condena de muerte solo por intento de violación –Dijo Albert molesto

-Ira a la cárcel Edward de eso me encargare yo –Miro a la Sra. Elroy –Que llamen a algunos guardias para que me ayuden a llevarlo a las autoridades

-De acuerdo –La tía abuela llamo a Betty para que fuera quien inmediatamente obedeció

-En cuanto a Neil Leagan –Dijo lentamente viendo al joven quien se encontraba aterrado –también serás llevado a la cárcel para cumplir una condena por cómplice de un intento de violación pero…. –Miro a la madre de este –Después de esto será enviado a un internado militar en Londres donde se quedara ahí, hasta que se convierta en hombre, esto a petición de la familia Ardley

-¡No!

-Esto sucederá al cabo de un año tiempo en el cual se cumplirá la condena por cómplice de intento de violación –Dijo tranquilamente ignorando a la madre –En este momento será llevado al igual que el Sr. Edward a las autoridades para que lo lleven a alguna prisión.

En ese momento llegaron los guardias que había llamado Betty para que se llevaran a ambos, Neil llorando y suplicando a sus padres que hicieran algo, su padre ni lo volteaba a ver, se sentía decepcionado y avergonzado por lo que su hijo había hecho y no sabía si algún día lo perdonaría.

Su madre quien solo lloraba mientras le pedía a la tía abuela que no se lo llevara, quien ni siquiera la miraba, para ella tampoco era fácil y estaba tan avergonzada de que su familia, sangre de su sangre había hecho tantas cosas de las que nunca creyó que fueran capaces, pensaba en Candy a quien miraba tristemente, _¿Cómo era posible que alguien que no era de su familia fuera mejor que la que supuestamente tenia sangre más noble?_ No entendía.

Lo único que sabía es que ya no sería cómplice de nada, no apoyaría más a la familia Leagan por lo que después de que se llevaron a Neil y a Edward se volteó y dio las gracias al abogado antes de que se fuera.

-Bien antes de que se vayan –Dijo mientras todos la miraban –Robert te había dicho que podías contar conmigo si deseabas divorciarte y sé que ya empezaste los tramites –El solo asintió –Bien pero…será lo último que haga, como comprenderás no quiero volver a saber de ninguno de ustedes y quitare totalmente todas las sociedades que teníamos en los negocios con ustedes, no quiero que se ensucie el apellido Ardley por culpa de un delincuente como Neil.

-Pero tía abuela si usted rompe todas las sociedades –Dijo angustiada Elena -¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

-No se preocupe tía abuela, estoy de acuerdo y entiendo lo que usted está pidiendo –Robert comprendió aunque sabía que no sería fácil –De cualquier forma yo me voy a ir con Eliza, espero que a donde vayamos podamos hacer negocios para poder salir adelante juntos.

-Me alegra por ustedes, Albert se encargara de los negocios que hay que cerrar para que su capital y el nuestro salga integro de esas sociedades, así ni usted ni nosotros seamos afectados ¿le parece?

-Como usted diga

-Robert, ¿Qué….?

-Bien tía abuela si no hay más, me retiro –Miro a Elena –No me busques ni a mí ni a Eliza, porque no nos encontraras, y por favor firma ese divorcio quiero irme lo más pronto posible para iniciar una nueva vida al lado de mi hija, que te juro podre cuidarla mejor que tu –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida –Tampoco me pidas dinero, todo lo que tengo será para mis hijos, a quienes serán entregados cuando sean diferentes y más conscientes de sus actos, mientras tanto solo yo lo poder manejar.

-Pero no puedes hacerme….

-Si puedo, ¿se te olvida de donde te conocí?

-Robert….

-¿Recuerdas porque se habían enojado conmigo mis padres cuando dije que quería casarme contigo?

-Pero….

-Eres una huérfana, que irónico ¿no lo crees? –Dijo sonriendo amargadamente

-¡Cállate!

-Siempre dijiste que Candy era una huérfana a los niños, quienes lo decían todo el tiempo, y tú eras exactamente eso cuando te conocí, lo peor es que ni siquiera había planeado quedarme contigo, yo amaba a tu amiga, pero tenías que interponerte –Dijo pensativo, todos escuchaban sorprendidos sin poder creerlo

-¡Guarda silencio!

-Siempre decías que ella era una arribista y por eso Eliza lo decía, cuando en realidad todo lo que decías era lo que tú fuiste, quien aprovechándose de todo, tomo todo a la fuerza, ahora entiendo porque ellos son así, no debí dejarlos tanto tiempo contigo –La miro con desprecio –Siempre te he odiado, ahora que seré libre por fin descansare y viviré feliz.

-¡Te vas a…..!

-¿Arrepentirme? –Se rio –No Elena arrepentido estoy pero de haber caído ingenuamente en tus redes, por ser tan estúpido e ingenuo pero ya no lo soy y por eso no veras ni un peso de mi dinero y no quiero verte nunca más –Dijo fríamente –Hasta nunca Elena

Dicho esto se salió sin voltear atrás, dejando a una Elena destrozada y humillada, mientras todos los demás la observaban sin decir nada, cuando ella reacciono simplemente salió de la habitación sin decir nada y sin saber hacia dónde iría, o que haría a partir de ahora.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada disculpen por tardarme tanto pero enserio tengo trabajo presion y todo jajajaja :D pero tengo una meta y es subir hoy mas de un capitulo, espero que les agrade como los anteriores.**

 **agradezco a todos sus reviews y espero que disfruten de los castigos de neil y edward que no crean que hasta ahi se queda, simplemente quise dejarlo aqui pero sabran tambien que pasara con esos idiotas y espero que no sea tan fuerte cuando se enteren, pero normalmente eso siempre le pasa a esos gusanos cobardes poco hombres hijos de... bueno ustedes saben jajaja ;D**

 **bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo mas y espero que les agrade si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber siempre leo todos los reviews ;D y si no les gusta tambein se aceptan jejeje quejas sugerencias y de todo jajaja ;D por cierto espero que se den cuenta que tome en cuenta sus sugerencias para el castigo de neil y edward eh?**

 **espero les guste nos leeremos pronto en el proximo cap**

 **saludos besos**


	33. CAPITULO 33 LA FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

Candy miraba por la ventana de su alcoba, se encontraba nerviosa, vio como la abuela indicaba a los sirvientes lo que debían hacer y cómo debían adornar el jardín donde había unos cuantos rosales, pensó que quizás Anthony las había plantado antes de….

Anthony hace mucho que no pensaba en él, en realidad Terry ayudo a superar aquel dolor que tanto tenía en su corazón para poder dejarlo ir, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Anthony nunca…..tal vez ahora mismo la fiesta seria para él y ella, pero no podía pensar en eso de una manera anhelante, ya que en realidad tenía a un hombre a su lado que realmente amaba tanto o tal vez más de lo que una vez quiso a Anthony.

Sacos sus recuerdos, el broche del príncipe, que sabía que había sido Albert al que vio aquella tarde en la colina de pony, el listón de Annie, la cruz de la Srita. Pony y la fotografía de Anthony.

-Tantas cosas que he pasado, Anthony si me vieras ahora creo que no reconocerías a aquella niña que trabajaba en la mansión Leagan jejejeje –Sonrió mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa –Solo espero que ya no haya más problemas

-Claro que no habrá más problemas Candy –Terry estaba parado en la puerta mientras miraba divertido a Candy, la había observado durante largo rato, pero ya no tenía celos del fantasma de Anthony, entendía que ella nunca lo olvidaría pues fue importante para ella y lo quiso, pero sabía también que la forma de pensar y de recordar de Candy hacia aquel joven había cambiado, pues ya no era la mirada triste y añorante o de amor o devoción que tenía hacia el cuándo la conoció, era diferente.

-¡Terry! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Sabes que eso no me gusta –Dijo fingiendo molestia

-Jajajaja vamos Tarzan pecosa, sabes que no lo hice a propósito –Se acercó y observo que tenía una fotografía –Me imagino que él es el famoso Anthony –Tomo la fotografía para observarlo

-Si él es –Dijo mirando y atenta a cualquier reacción de él.

-¿Aun lo extrañas verdad Candy?

-Si pero no….

-Lo sé, Candy no tienes que justificarte y entiendo que aún lo extrañes….

-Pero ahora es diferente y recuerdo que gracias a ti fue que entendí y pude dejarlo ir

-Candy –Sonrió –Lamento lo de esa vez, aún sigo insistiendo que no debí portarme tan rudo contigo, le ofrezco una sincera disculpa mi lady

-No tengo nada que disculparle caballero jejejeje –Sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Bien Srita. Candy –Se puso de pie y la tomo de la mano para que ella también lo hiciera –Debe apresurarse ya que en un rato más la gente comenzara a llegar y no debemos hacerla esperar ¿no cree?

-Lo se aunque no debieron invitar a tanta gente –Dijo un poco molesta

-Vamos preciosa no te enojes –Dijo Terry mientras la tomaba por la cintura –Candy es nuestra fiesta debemos disfrutarla y estar felices por todo lo que vamos a festejar ¿no lo crees?

Candy se sonrojo –Si tienes razón, Terry yo debo decir algo –Se volteó para mirarlo –Te amo –Candy estaba más sonrojada aun pero tenía la mirada llena de amor, Terry noto todo lo que el quería lo tenía enfrente, era la chica que tanto amaba y con gran felicidad vio que ella también lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él, su mirada era tan dulce, cálida, llena de amor, dulzura, no pudo aguantar más y sonrojándose él también le regreso la mirada endulzándola dejando a un lado aquel joven con carácter difícil que siempre había sido, lentamente se acercó a ella, sus rostros estaban pegándose lentamente hasta que sentía su aliento de la chica saliendo de ella un poco agitada, cerraron lentamente sus ojos hasta que rozaron lentamente sus labios, ambos disfrutaban del momento querían tener ese momento de intimidad entre ellos, ya que durante la fiesta no lo tendrían, querían apreciarse, disfrutarse y el tomo el rostro de Candy suavemente mientras lo acariciaba siguió posponiendo ese beso que tanto anhelaban los dos.

Candy por su parte se sentía derretirse como mantequilla en los brazos de su amado, cada toque, cada caricia que sentía de parte de él, la volvía loca, eran nuevas sensaciones que eran desconocidas para ella, pese a que siempre le dijeron que la mujer no debía tener aquellas sensaciones ni tampoco malos pensamientos, en ese momento ella no podía resistirse y callar a su cuerpo quien imploraba que siguiera más y más, pero….

-¡Candice! –La Srita Pony estaba ahí parada en la entrada de la habitación de Candy, quien inmediatamente se apartó del joven, quien inmediatamente miro a la Sra. Divertido, ya que le recordaba a la directora del colegio San Pablo, que se escandalizaba por su comportamiento -¡¿Por qué esta este joven aquí en tu habitación y a solas?!

-Srita Pony, tranquilícese no estab….

-¡Mira Candy nosotras te educamos para que fueras una niña buena, hare como que no vi nada, por favor dile a este joven que se vaya, porque tienes que arreglarte!

-Tranquila Srita. Pony yo ya me iba, me da gusto verle nuevamente y ver que goza de una excelente salud –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente –Disculpe Candy no fue la culpable de nada, por hoy creo que no debemos reprenderla ¿no cree? –Guiño el ojo a la Srita. Pony quien solo sonrió dulcemente

-¡Oh! Está bien muchachos, pero dejen de estar haciendo esto, porque saben que no es correcto, hasta que se casen –Dijo sonriendo amablemente

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato Candy –Le tomo delicadamente la mano y le dio un cálido y dulce beso que hizo que a Candy se le erizara la piel, sentía mil cosas con ese simple acto y sentía que sus piernas flanqueaban, pese a que ella y Terry desde hace mucho se conocían y habían aclarado sus sentimientos, no sabía que tan dulce y seductor podría será aquel joven que la volvía loca.

-Bien Candy –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica quien se quedó en su mundo de fantasías –En cuanto regreses de tu mundo, me avisas para que podamos comenzar –Sonrió al ver a la chica con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, era feliz y eso la hacía feliz a ella. -¡Hermana Maria!

El grito de la Srita Pony, trajo a Candy de vuelta a la realidad, miro como entraba la Hermana Maria junto con un hermoso vestido color azul, escote en v, un poco abierto de la parte de la espalda, con un hermoso listón blanco que cruzaba su cintura para formar un hermoso moño, el vestido no era tan largo, en realidad le llegaba a la rodilla, le soltaron el cabello para peinarla diferente.

Al verse en el espejo cuando terminaron, no podía creerlo, se veía diferente, la mitad de su cabello estaba amarrado en un hermoso chongo que parecían ser varios círculos, y lo demás suelto estaba caído del lado derecho de su hombro, los cuales estaban levemente descubiertos ya que el vestido era un poco escotado pero no demasiado, unos aretes que la tía abuela le regalo de color oro plata en forma de rayo y un collar que era igual de oro plata que tenía un pequeño corazón.

En su cabello llevaba un pequeño adorno de una flor que Dorotly quiso ponerle, en verdad no se reconocía, se veía hermosa como toda una dama, que alguna vez pensó en ser, el problema era que ella no deseaba será si todo el tiempo pero en el fondo sonrió al verse tan elegante y hermosa como aquellas personas que siempre quiso imitar y solo se reían de ella.

Bajo al lado de Annie, quien como siempre lucia como una hermosa princesa, ella llevaba un vestido rosa, su cabello también estaba amarrado pero ella no llevaba más que unos pequeños cabellos sueltos en caireles, y pequeñas flores en su peinado, también tenía un escote parecido al vestido de Candy, quien sonrió, ya que se imaginaba que Annie había ayudado a escogerlos para que ambas parecieran hermanas como cuando eran niñas.

Después de que todos estuvieran reunidos en el gran comedor de la mansión Ardley, la tía abuela se dispuso a hacer su discurso, mientras Candy buscaba con la mirada a Terry, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Archie tampoco estaba, " _podrían estar juntos_ " pensó

-Buenas tardes queridos amigos y familiares, hoy es un día especial para la familia Ardley, la familia Britter y la familia Grandchester –Dijo lentamente –Hoy el motivo de esta fiesta es para anunciar que mi nieta Candice White Ardley y mi nieto Archibald Cornwell Ardley se comprometerán en matrimonio con… -Vio que no estaba su nieto -¿Dónde está Archie?

En ese momento Archie llego corriendo al gran comedor seguido por Terry quien parecía un poco molesto pero disimulo al sentir la mirada de Candy quien sabía que aunque el tratara de disfrazar su enojo para ella no pasaba desapercibido.

-Bien que bueno que llegan chicos –Dijo la Sra. Elroy con un poco de molestia pero prosiguió –Como decía, se comprometerán en matrimonio, Archibald se comprometerá con la Srita. Annie Britter –Los padres de Annie la miraron felices, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los padres de Archie –Y Candy se comprometerá con el Joven Terrence Grandchester, a ambos jóvenes deben conocerlos aunque sea solo por su apellido, la familia Britter es una familia conocida en chicago por sus grandes negocios que ha tenido a lo largo de estos años –Dijo sonriendo feliz porque sus nietos no estarían con cualquier persona –La familia Grandchester es una de las familias nobles de Inglaterra, aunque a Terrence es conocido aquí en New York por su gran participación actoral, que tuvo recientemente en Broadway

Todos los presentes estaban un tanto asombrados por lo que la tía abuela decía, se veía que los tenía en un muy alto aprecio a ambas familias que tendrían el privilegio de casarse con sus nietos, sobre todo por la gran fortuna que tendrían ambas partes.

-Bien propongo un brindis por este gran suceso en las familias –La tía abuela se puso en pie y tomo su copa para brindar –Por lo novios –Todos la siguieron, ella se veía feliz, Candy sabía que ella pese a que tenía un carácter fuerte siempre los ha querido a todos.

La fiesta continuo tranquilamente, Terry al verla se había sonrojado demasiado, ya que se le veía tan hermosa, solo pensaba en tener un momento para ellos solos para poderle decir todo lo que la quería y lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento, además la miraba no podía creer aun que una mujer como Candy estuviera a su lado y eso a veces le ocasionaba miedo, ya que no sabía si ella sería feliz, el desconcierto de no saber si podría o no hacerla feliz, lo atemorizaba siempre.

-Hola Terry –Candy lo tomo de la mano –Pude escaparme de tanta gente que he visto, creo que estoy demasiado mareada

-Segura que es la gente o el vino que vi que tomaste con las amistades de Annie

-No lo sé jajajaja –Dijo un poco divertida -¿Vamos al balcón?

-Claro

Miraron el cielo, el cual parecía ser cómplice de todo, ya que se veía hermoso, había un cielo nocturno estrellado, donde la principal y más brillante era la hermosa luna que parecía una sonrisa hermosa, ya que estaba en una de sus fases, la mas hermosa para Candy en ese momento, porque era como reflejar su hermosa sonrisa.

-Candy –La miro, veía que la estrella más hermosa de esa noche era ella y ninguna otra la podía opacar –Te amo amor mío

-Yo también te amo Terry –Dijo sonriéndole –Soy muy feliz Terry

-Yo también

-Candy –Llego Patty –La tía abuela quiere que tú y Annie bailen un vals tradicional con sus parejas –Dijo un poco cabizbaja

-Enseguida vamos Patty gracias –Vio que estaba un poco triste –Patty lo siento….

-No Candy no te disculpes, no es tu culpa ni la de nadie, Stear aún no está listo y lo único que me preocupa ahora es que quiera irse a Inglaterra nuevamente.

-Tranquila no le pasara nada –Dijo tomándole la mano –No creo que se vaya, por favor no pierdas esa esperanza Patty

-Gracias Candy

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo mi dulce dama?

-Claro Terry

Comenzó un vals, el mismo vals que baile con Anthony en la primera fiesta que estuve, después en el colegio San Pablo, lo baile con Terry, quien me miraba de una manera dulce y feliz aun lo recuerdo.

Candy y Terry bailaron durante un largo rato, a decir verdad bailaron toda la noche celebrando que al fin podrían estar juntos para siempre, pensando solo en su presente no en el pasado y mucho menos en la incertidumbre del futuro, que Terry pensó que no debía pensar en ello, solo en su presente y ese presente era su futura esposa Candy.

Candy solo miraba a su amado, veía reflejada su misma felicidad, su mismo amor en los ojos de él, en los ojos tan hermosos que tenía como el mar, o como esa noche, como la inmensidad del universo, que era el reflejo del gran amor que ambos se devotaban, sentía que nada podía volver a empañar su felicidad ni su amor, ella solo quería disfrutar el amor que ambos se tenían por toda la eternidad.


	34. CAPITULO 34 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

La boda se estableció que sería dentro de 5 meses, en la mansión Ardley de Hillwood, donde la tía abuela se quedaría a vivir, ambas parejas estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que Annie y Candy iban juntas a todos lados como cuando eran pequeñas, pero ahora era para ver cosas de su boda.

-Mira Candy ese vestido ¿no te parece lindo?

-Es precioso ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

-Tal vez lo haga pero debemos ir a donde la tía abuela nos recomendó –Dijo mientras sonreía feliz

-Bien pero hay que darnos prisa Annie que ya sabes que no me gusta dejar de ir a trabajar.

Candy ya llevaba un mes trabajando en otro hospital de New York, donde se sentía feliz y a gusto entre sus compañeros, le había costado seguir confiando en la gente pero no podía vivir con miedo, ni dejar de hacer lo que deseaba solo por miedo.

-Bien entonces vamos Annie, deben…. –En ese momento Candy se detuvo en seco, vio con tristeza a aquella joven que siempre quiso hacerle daño.

Eliza Leagan se encontraba en una banca sola, al parecer demasiado triste, Candy sin poder soportar la curiosidad se acercó a ella, quien al verla inmediatamente tomo una actitud arrogante típica de Eliza.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola? –No recibió respuesta -¿Dónde está tu padre? –En cuanto dijo esto, Eliza no pudo seguir con su faceta dura y empezó a suavizarse un poco -¿Qué sucede?

-Mi padre –Dijo un poco avergonzada por estar contándoselo a Candy –Esta….

-¿Qué tiene el Sr. Leagan?

-¡Esta muerto! –Dijo desmoronándose completamente –Murió ¡Murió!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Imposible! –No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo era posible? –Eliza pero ¿Por qué no avisaste a la tía abuela?

-Porque ella no quiere saber más de mi –Dijo llorando –Además lo peor de todo es que…estoy…sola

-¿Por qué no estás en la mansión Leagan?

-Porque mi padre no había cambiado aun su testamento –Dijo tristemente –Mi madre seguía siendo la dueña de todo y…se fue…dijo que la esperara aquí –Dijo mirando en dirección donde su madre días anteriores se había ido –Pero no regresa

-Candy mejor vámonos –Decía Annie tomándola de la mano

-Pero….

-Mira vamos a decirle a George que nos ayude ¿te parece bien?

-Si –Se volteo a ver a Eliza quien seguía llorando –Eliza espéranos aquí, volveremos

-Yo no quiero su ayuda –Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí más tiempo?

Eliza la miro y de pronto entendió que solo deseaba ayudarla y no vengarse, Candy siempre había sido tan distinta a ella y más sin embargo ahí estaba a merced de ella y aun así ella no deseaba hacerle daño, al contrario, no entendía ¿Por qué?

-Candy yo….

-No digas nada, mira Eliza sé que si le comentamos a la tía abuela todo ella aceptara quedarse contigo –Dijo sonriendo –Deja que venga George para que nos ayude –Dijo acercándose a ella –Eliza creo que ya es hora de que dejes a un lado tu orgullo y empieces a disfrutar la vida ¿no es eso lo que tu padre quería?

Eliza bajo la mirada, en efecto su padre le había dicho mientras estaba en sus terapias que deseaba que ella cambiara y que dejara de ser como era, quería que olvidara rencores estúpidos y odio malentendido que su madre le había inculcado.

-Está bien, si quiero ir con la tía abuela Candy –Dijo llorando –No tengo a nadie y además necesito ayudar a Neil –Dijo llorando aún más –Sé que lo odias pero…..no la está pasando bien en aquel lugar

-Disculpa por lo que voy a decir Eliza –Dijo seriamente –No voy a interceder por Neil, quien me hizo un daño terrible y hace que casi me violen solo por su afán de querer estar conmigo y como dicen por ahí, a la fuerza ni los zapatos –Suspiro mientras veía a la chica –Discúlpame pero eso solo podrás hablarlo con la tía abuela ¿de acuerdo?

-Veo que te da gusto….

-No Eliza no te equivoques –Dijo molesta –Me da lástima que Neil haya terminado en ese lugar, pero merecido se lo tenía por haber intentado hacerme daño y ser cómplice de un tipo como el Sr. Edward, por eso no intercederé para que salga y vuelva a lastimarme

George llego en ese momento –Bien Srita Candy, la llevare al auto

-Gracias George

Fueron a ver sus vestidos de novia, Eliza quien iba con ellas, miraba por el espejo del auto, las veía tan felices que le daba mucho coraje y envidia, también porque ella no podía andar sola como antes, ahora necesitaba que la ayudaran.

En ese momento vio a un joven guapo de cabello castaño y alto, con un pantalón pegado de color azul y una camisa amarilla, abierta.

Terry entro a la tienda donde se encontraba su prometida y futura esposa, ¿Cómo era posible que Terry se quedara con ella? ¿Cómo era posible que no la amara mejor a ella? ¿Qué tenía Candy? ¿Qué no tenía ella?

Mil preguntas estaban revoloteando en su mente, algo era cierto Eliza no se sentía atraída o enamorada por este joven, lo estuvo en algún momento pero ya no más.

-¡Candy amor mío!

-¡Terry! –Dijo un tanto avergonzada pues ahora estaba en los vestidores probándose ropa interior que llevaría en su noche de bodas. –Terry no entres por favor –Dijo roja como un tomate

-Pero amor quiero verte, ¿ya escogiste el vestido hermosa?

-Si pero no puedes verlo

-¿Por qué?

-Es de mala suerte Terrence Grandchester y te advierto que no se te ocurra ver, dame un minuto y salgo

-Está bien –Dijo un poco molesto pues no lo dejaban ver casi nada

5 minutos más tarde Candy estaba en brazos ya de su amado, quien pronto seria ya su esposo, dándose un apasionado beso, lleno de amor y dulzura. Al besar así a Terry se sentía completa, ubicada y sentía que nada más existía más que él y ella, sus labios que imploraban a los suyos venir, sus brazos que fueron hechos para ella, sus caricias que impartían toques eléctricos por todo su ser y le indicaban que hacer en ese momento, se encontraban mutuamente y se perdían en su burbuja de amor.

-Espero que me dejes algo de mi amiga Terry –Dijo bromeando Annie quien ya salía con las compras de ambas –Espero que no me embarren de su miel tortolitos

-Annie deja de reírte –Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente –Además Archie y tu son más tortolitos que nosotros ¿te recuerdo que…?

-Bueno mucha platica Candy, mejor vámonos

Candy comenzó a reírse pero no continuo diciendo cosas que avergonzaran a su amiga, Terry entro tras ellas al auto, vio a Eliza pero no comento nada de momento, solo tomo la mano de su prometida y se fueron a la mansión Ardley.

La tía abuela quien inmediatamente al ver a Eliza en brazos de George comenzó a exigir una explicación por parte de su nieta quien asumió que ella había dado la orden a George de llevarla con ellas.

-¿puedes explicármelo Candice?

-Si tía abuela –Dijo mientras se sentaba –Bien cuando…. –Redacto todo lo que Eliza había contado y lo que había pasado con su madre.

-Bueno Eliza –Dijo cuando termino de hablar Candy –Lo que sucedió con Robert es algo muy lamentable y triste, pero no te tendré de arrimada en esta casa, si quiere quedarte podrás pero tendrás que hacer cosas de provecho ¿entiendes?

-¿A qué se refiere tía abuela?

-En primer lugar no vuelvas a dirigirte hacia a mí de ese modo –Dijo fríamente –Para ti soy la Sra. Elroy ¿de acuerdo?

-Si –Dijo bajando la mirada, entendiendo que nada sería igual que antes.

-Bien segunda estarás ayudando con los negocios familiares –Dijo mientras se paseaba –Pero no te daré un puesto importante así que no te emociones –Se puso al frente de ella –Serás la recepcionista y tendrás que respetar las reglas si deseas tu paga

-Pero….

-Aquí en la casa te rentare un cuarto pequeño que es de servicio, es el que puedes pagar –Dijo pensativa –Si lo deseas puedes hacer quehaceres de la casa y no te cobrare el cuarto ni la comida

-Pero….

-A la oficina iras de 8 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde –Dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente –Llegaras y ayudaras en lo que se pueda y de este modo no te cobrare nada, ropa y cosas personales deberás compraras por tu cuenta ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero….

-Si no te parece, no me hagas perder mi tiempo y mejor vete ya.

-¡No! Está bien estoy de acuerdo tía…..digo Sra. Elroy –Dijo tristemente

-Bien y da gracias a dios a que tienes otra oportunidad de comenzar y hacer bien las cosas Eliza –Dijo duramente -¿No querrás terminar como tu hermano en una cárcel o sí?

-No

-Bien –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie -¡Dorotly!

-Si Sra.

-Lleven a Eliza al cuarto de servicio que quedaba y por favor saquen la vieja silla que ocupaba para que ella pueda usarla

-Si Sra. –Se acercó a Eliza –Vamos Srita le mostrare su cuarto

Eliza asintió y George nuevamente emprendió la marcha con ella en brazos, Eliza tomo mucho aire para armarse de valor pues lo que le esperaba pese a ser una nueva oportunidad para ella, para comenzar de nuevo, sabía que no sería nada sencillo y mucho menos divertido, sino todo lo contrario.


	35. CAPITULO 35 EL PARAISO Y EL INFIERNO

Eliza Leagan se encontraba acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa de la mansión Ardley, llevaba ya una semana desde haber llegado a la mansión y no pudo abogar por su hermano con su tía abuela, quien ahora no era más que la Sra. Elroy.

Por otro lado era extraño pero se sentía más útil, cuando estaba sobretodo en la oficina, recibiendo paquetes o llamadas, por supuesto que tenía que llamar a todos con respeto e incluso a los que alguna vez habían sido su familia.

Nunca pensó quedar así, no podía seguir con sus terapias con el doctor que su padre había contratado porque era costoso y su madre se había llevado todo, su madre, pensó en lo egoísta que fue al dejarla ahí sola, pensó en su padre quien tenía razón en todo pero no podía admitirlo era un simple orgullo mal direccionado por parte de ella.

No había pensado en su madre desde aquel día que Candy había decidido llevarla a la mansión Ardley y pensó que tal vez sería bueno ir a visitar a Neil para saber si él sabía algo de su madre.

Se armó de valor antes de pedírselo a la Sra. Elroy quien se encontraba en la sala leyendo plácidamente antes de que sirvieran la comida –Mmmm…..Yo….Sra. Elroy –Dijo tímidamente

-Dime Eliza ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Podría dejarme ir a visitar a mi hermano? –Dijo rápidamente

-¿para que deseas ver a ese sinvergüenza? –Dijo arqueando una ceja que reflejaba su duda por el interés repentino de la chica hacia su hermano –Pero en fin es tu problema si deseas ir allá tú.

-Sra. Elroy usted no sabe el infierno que él está viviendo en ese lugar, al igual que….. –Guardo silencio

-¿Al igual que tu Eliza? Jajajaja por favor –Dijo levantándose de su lugar –El tal vez crea que si está en un infierno pero tú no –Volteo a verla –Tu estas en el paraíso a comparación de Neil, no estas encerrada, estás trabajando haciendo algo bueno de tu vida –Camino hacia el comedor –Si deseas visitarlo no tengo ningún inconveniente pero no me pidas que te ayude a sacarlo de ahí, porque no moveré ni un dedo y lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si lo se

-Bien ahora ve a la cocina a decirle a Dorotly que ya sirva –Dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en un lugar bastante desolado y cruel, donde solo veías la hermosa luz del sol cuando salías de tu encierro, como si fueras un animal, se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno que aún no creía que hubiera acabado con todo por una gran estupidez y por dejar que su deseo carnal pudiera más que su cabeza y que pese a todo ni siquiera pudo cumplir su deseo en el momento.

-Hola doctorcito ¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy? Jajajaja –Decía un tipo corpulento y con cabello azabache, ojos grandes de color verde, se divertía tanto molestando a los dos nuevos compañeros que le habían puesto en su celda -¿Tu que tal estas hijo?

Se dirigió a un joven que ni siquiera se había levantado de su cama, pues no se sentía con ánimos de nada, no podía creer que estuviera en ese lugar y que sus padres aun no hayan ido a visitarlos, lo abandonaron era lo único en lo que él pensaba.

-Al rato vienen mis amigos en la hora que podemos salir –Dijo sonriente –Pero nosotros no iremos al patio ¿verdad? –Miro al doctor con asco –Más vale que hoy se deje doctorcito o esta vez sí lo mataremos a golpes

Neil estaba harto, desde que había llegado lo habían maltratado de mil formas, tanto psicológicamente como físicamente y lo peor de todo es que los guardias que supuestamente estaban ahí, no hacían absolutamente nada por detenerlos, incluso sospechaba que ellos gozaban ver el dolor de otros.

Para él era el infierno mismo, no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía ir al patio ya que estos delincuentes se lo impedían hasta que el día anterior no solo lo detuvieron si no que….

Era terrible le dolía todo su cuerpo y sentía que estaba muerto en vida, después de aquella atrocidad que le había hecho no sabía ni que pensar se sentía tan frágil, tan desolado, tan abandonado que no tenía más que arrepentirse por sus actos y por lo que le causo a Candy durante todo este tiempo, pero ya era tarde pues estaba pagando por ello.

Edward se acercó a el –Neil ¿Qué tu familia nunca vendrá?

-No lo sé y no me molestes –Dijo enojado

-¿Te abandonaran aquí?

-Qué más da

-Quería me ayudaran también a mí, al final de cuentas esto ha sido solo culpa tuya

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya lo escuchaste es tu culpa

-El plan era tuyo idiota

-Si pero eso no importa ya –Dijo tomándolo del cuello –Más vale que alguien de tu familia te ayude o te mande dinero para que podamos sobrevivir aquí, lo más seguro es que si no te sacan, estos idiotas sigan haciéndote lo que te hicieron ayer pero estoy seguro que si le damos dinero no lo harán más –Dijo sonriendo

-Pues no tengo dinero….

-Pero llevas aquella esclava de oro ¿no?

-Si pero es un regalo que me dio mi padre y no se la daré a nadie nunca –Dijo temiendo de aquel hombre que estaba ya más del lado oscuro

-Me la darás ahora mismo Neil –Dijo acercándose a el

-¡No! –Comenzaron a jalonearse, hasta que Edward decidió golpearlo más de lo que ya estaba, hasta que logro quitarle aquella esclava de oro

-¡Regrésamela! –Trato de acercarse arrastrándose en el suelo, Edward solo sonrió y lo pateo en la cara sacándole sangre de la nariz -¡Aaaah!

Edward sabía que se acercaba la hora de que salieran al patio, solo faltaban unos minutos y el no deseaba ser humillado y marcado como lo fue Neil, no deseaba que le hicieran aquel daño tan infame, por eso le quito lo valioso que tenía Neil, aunque él sabía que podría quitarle más cosas, pero eso lo resolvería después.

-Bien nenas hora de jugar –Miro al doctor -¿Estás listo doctorcito maldito?

-Antes de que trates algo, quiero hacer un trato contigo

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Mi tranquilidad a cambio de esto –Le mostro la esclava –Ustedes no me harán daño y yo les doy esta valiosa joya ¿Qué les parece?

-Mmmm suena interesante –Dijo el joven robusto azabache –Mira está bien pero no creas que tu tranquilidad será eterna, por lo que deberías conseguir después más cosas como esta –Dijo cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos

Edward le entrego la esclava y se fue de ahí, mientras Neil quien había visto todo, se quedó helado, aquel hombre azabache esbozo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el –Bien hijo comencemos –Lo tomo del brazo -¿Con que te gustaba violar verdad?

-Pero no lo hice…..no hice nada….¡Nada!

-No he escuchado lo mismo –Volteo a ver a sus otros dos compañeros, ambos de cabello castaño y ojos cafés quienes le sonreían a aquel joven –Sabes que odio a los tipos como tú y ese doctorcito, aunque el ya me pago para que no le haga nada y no puedo quejarme

-Por favor no

-Mis hermanos y yo, te enseñaremos lo que le hacemos a la gente como tú –Decía mientras aventaba a Neil en la cama –Vamos Ernest, Joe

-Si Richi –Se acercaron a la cama donde ya hacia un cierto chico cobarde como siempre solo suplicando que no lo lastimaran y llorando.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba con Terry quien la tenía acunada entre sus brazos, estaban en un hermoso parque donde una noche Terry le propuso matrimonio.

Veían juntos la hermosa puesta de sol, era una hermosa escena romántica, el cielo azul claro con nubes de algodón y un sol ocultándose a lo lejos rosando delicadamente el rostro de ambos quienes se encontraban en el pasto, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía la naturaleza que parecía ponerse de acuerdo, pues unas cuantas aves volaban por el hermoso cielo que le ofrecía el día.

-Candy –Terry la abrazo más –Perdóname por ser un idiota, sé que ya lo hiciste pero no podre….perdonarme nunca…..la manera en que….

-Shhh cariño, Terry eso ya no importa ahora –Dijo volteando a ver a su amado, lo miraba con todo el amor que sentía por él, su mirada dulce y llena de ilusión, tenía un brillo en particular que a Terry lo derretía.

-Pero…. –No termino pues Candy le dio un beso dulce, lleno de amor y sinceridad, poco a poco comenzó a subir la sangre les hervía a ambos, estaban deseosos de demostrar el amor tan grande que se profesaban mutuamente, pero Candy fue la que lo detuvo así como lo inicio, dulcemente se apartó de su amado.

-Lo lamento –Decía dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa –Solo debemos esperar un poco más mi amor –Dijo tranquilamente –Te amo Terry

-Lo se mi vida, y claro que esperare unos días más, si para mi yo he esperado un siglo cuando estuve sin ti y ahora que te tengo a mi lado por fin –Decía abrazándola nuevamente –Puedo esperar unos días para que por fin seamos uno del otro mi amada Candy

-Así es Terry siempre he sido tuya amor mío y siempre será así –Dijo acercándose a él nuevamente para brindarle otro cálido y tierno beso, donde ambos se fundían y podían sentirse como uno solo, con el poder de su amor lograban desaparecer de este mundo para solo quedarse en su burbuja de amor, para ellos era el sueño hecho realidad, el paraíso el tenerse ya por fin uno al otro y pronto sellarían ese amor tan grande ante los ojos de dios y eso es lo que más les hacía ilusión a ambos.

.

.

.

Patty se encontraba en una cafetería pensando en ¿Qué debería de hacer? Amaba a Stear pero no podía seguir así, le daba terror que un día el simplemente dijera que se iba nuevamente o lo peor, que ya no la amaba.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no se percató de que un joven la miraba con una sonrisa de lado, al percatarse de quien era se sonrojo inmediatamente, a lo cual al joven se le hizo muy tierno y sonrió dulcemente para después acercarse a ella.

-Hola Patty

-Hola Stear

-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Pues yo…..estaba…. –Dijo bajando su mirada

-Patty discúlpame por no haber aceptado la propuesta que….

-No te preocupes…..está bien –Dijo nerviosamente, no quería presionarlo a nada

-Gracias Patty, siempre has sido muy comprensiva

-Si eso creo –Dijo volviendo a bajar su mirada

Stear le tomo el mentón para que lo viera, había tomado una decisión, después de haber vivido la guerra durante un tiempo, aunque fue solo un tiempo corto, pudo darse cuenta de lo que el tenia y de lo que otros ya no lo volverían a tener, era terrible y absurda la guerra, la muerte de tantas personas y la desolación que sentían los familiares de estos, lo hizo pensar un poco en ¿Qué pasaría si muriera yo?

¿Qué pasaría con Patty? ¿Candy? ¿Archie? ¿La tía abuela? Sabía que no sería fácil dejar a un lado en cualquier caso de la decisión que tomara, pero sabía que no podía perder el tiempo en solo pensar y nunca decidirse así que tomo aire y….

-Patty he tomado una decisión y quiero que tú seas la primera en saberlo –Patty lo miro directamente a los ojos.

El vio la mirada de aquella joven que tanto lo amaba, era suplicante, le estaba suplicando que no se fuera que no la dejara, él la miro lleno de amor, ese amor que Patty lograba que el fuera lo que ella quisiera, estaba a su merced y todo este tiempo había rehuido del compromiso, pese a que todo estaba a favor, porque simplemente tenía miedo, miedo por lo que esta hermosa mujer pudiera hacer con él.

-Patty yo… -La miro y supo que todo estaría bien, le invadió una gran seguridad con el simple hecho de tener a la mujer que tanto amaba en la vida, sabía que no debía temer, por eso con más seguridad tomo la mano de Patty –He decidido….

.

.

.

Era una hermosa mañana, Eliza Leagan se encontraba saliendo de la mansión Ardley para dirigirse a la prisión donde su hermano se encontraba, no sabía que le diría a su hermano respecto a sus padres, seria doloroso decirle que quedaron huérfanos.

Durante el transcurso estuvo pensando en cómo decirle a Neil que su padre falleció y que su madre había huido con todo el dinero que les correspondía y que ahora estaban en la vil miseria, el en la prisión y ella en la mansión Ardley de criada.

Al entrar al lugar, se percató él porqué la tía abuela le había dicho que si deseaba ir a un lugar como este iba a ser su decisión, pero tenía que ver a su hermano, deseaba tanto poder llorar en el hombro de alguien, que pese a que solo estuvieron en complot para cosas malas, era lo único que tenía ahora y ella era lo único que el tenia.

La hicieron esperar en una habitación, donde tenían varios documentos y cajones llenos de estos, por lo que dedujo que esa era la oficina de alguno de los guardias, George la coloco de manera que quedara la silla hacia la puerta, el simplemente se quedó ahí cerca por si algo se ofrecía.

Cuando lo vio entrar casi se muere del espanto, Neil tenía un aspecto deplorable, se veía demacrado y como si no hubiera dormido en muchas noches, la ropa la traía desgarrada y sucia, se veía que tenía varios golpes por todo su cuerpo, pues ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie, al menos eso pensó Eliza.

-Neil…. –Susurro -¿Qué te paso?

-Eliza, lo mismo pregunto –Dijo al ver la silla donde estaba su hermana y la cobija que tenía cubriendo sus piernas.

-Neil…..yo…..papas….. –Susurraba sin poder terminar una frase

-Eliza, tienes que ayudarme –Se acercó con dificultad hacia su hermana, quien le miro asombrada –Por favor te lo ruego ayúdame

Eliza solo lo miro sin entender que sucedía, mientras Neil la miraba suplicante con la mirada angustiada, reflejaba también miedo, tristeza y desesperación.

-Nuestro padre falleció –Dijo ella sin rodeos –Nuestra madre se fue con todo el dinero de papa y… -Comenzó a llorar, Neil también tenía lágrimas en los ojos -¡Estamos en la ruina!

Neil no lo podía creer al escuchar esto solo se repetía "Esto ¡es imposible!" "¡No!" pensaba lleno de dolor y coraje por sus padres, uno por haberse muerto y la otra por no creer que su egoísmo haya sido tanto como para dejar a sus hijos a la deriva.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero una enorme disculpa perdon enserio, espero poder recompensarlso subiendo mas capitulos de aqui a mañana lo prometo ;D**

 **segundo quiero agradecer todos los reviews y a toda la gente que sigue mi historia aun.**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo cap espero que les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D y perdon si no les gusta tanto rodeo pero no se apuren pronto subire ya el capitulo de la boda entre nuestros amados personajes ;D**

 **saludos**


	36. CAPITULO 36 EL GRAN DIA

Candy se encontraba mirando aquella noche llena de estrellas y de una hermosa luna, pensando en el maravilloso día que le esperaba el día de mañana, no podía creer que al fin había llegado el día, se sentía muy feliz y con nervios también, sabía que era lo que más deseaba en este mundo pero también estaba temerosa a no ser la mejor esposa para su amado Terry.

En ese momento escucho un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta, fue a abrirla y encontró a Terry parado frente a ella -¡Terry!

-Perdón Candy –La miro detenidamente provocando el sonrojo en las hermosas mejillas de su amada, lo cual la hizo ver más hermosa que de costumbre -¿No puedes dormir verdad?

-No ¿y tú?

-Tampoco –Terry se había quedado hospedado en la mansión Ardley desde hace unos días para la boda –Terry yo….

-¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Te has arrepentido?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces mi amor que sucede?

-Tengo miedo

-¿De qué?

-Bueno….de…. –Se sonrojo nuevamente, tenía miedo de no ser lo que él esperaba en todos los sentido

-No debes temer a nada mi amor –La tomo delicadamente de la mano –Lo importante es que estaremos juntos cariño

-Tienes razón Terry, es solo que…. –Candy nuevamente pensó en lo que temía realmente –Me da miedo decepcionarte Terry

-Eso nunca pasara –Toco suavemente la mejilla de su futura esposa brindándole un cálido beso lleno de dulzura en la mejilla contraria –Te amo

-Yo también te amo

-Bien me retirare para dejarte descansar, solo venía a decirte buenas noches mi dulce Candy

-Terry no te vayas –Dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano –Ven sentémonos cerca de la ventana y veamos juntos las estrellas ¿sí?

-¿Segura?

-Si Terry vamos

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón junto a la venta de la habitación de Candy, mientras Terry le sostenía su mano, ambos miraron las estrellas imaginando figuras con las mismas y recordaban sus travesuras, de cómo eran los dos rebeldes y que ahora unirían su amor en uno solo.

Terry la tomo de la cintura para abrazarla y hacer que ella se recargara en él, Candy al principio sintió nervios por la cercanía que tenían pero poco a poco fue relajándose y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de su amado, mientras feliz mirando el cielo, comenzó a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, mientras Terry seguía hablándole de todo lo que iban a hacer juntos y de lo mucho que deseaba que tuvieran ya un retoño, ella también deseaba tener un hijo de él amor de su vida.

Después de unos minutos la voz de Terry se fue apagando, Candy lo miro haciendo lo posible para no despertarle, se dio cuenta que él también se estaba quedando dormido, por lo que se recargo nuevamente en el pecho de su amor y volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que la noche los cobijara y velara sus hermosos sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron despertados por la llegada de Dorotly y Annie quienes venían a ver si Candy ya había despertado, pero no esperaban lo que vieron.

-¡Candy! –Annie sorprendida sin creer lo que veía

Candy al grito de su amiga, fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente e incorporándose, volteo a ver hacia la puerta y vio a ambas jóvenes sorprendidas y un poco escandalizadas.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –Vio a Terry, quien aún estaba durmiendo plácidamente con sus manos alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué significa esto Candy?

-Dorotly, bueno…no hicimos nada malo…..solo nos quedamos dormidos –Dijo nerviosamente

-Juntos

-Si pero solo eso

-Sabes que una Señorita decente no debe ni siquiera dormir al lado de su prometido mientras no estén casados

-Lo sé, pero por favor quiten ya esa cara, además Terry será mi esposo en unas horas ¿no es así? –Dijo sonriendo –No tiene nada de malo, porque no hicimos nada malo

-Mejor despiértalo mientras preparo tu ropa –Dorotly se fue al ropero para sacar el vestido de Candy

Annie quien solo veía sorprendida a su amiga, decidió no agregar nada más y sentarse frente al tocador, Candy volteo a ver a Terry quien tenía un rostro hermoso, reflejaba una gran tranquilidad, lo miro con dulzura mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro para después acariciar su cabello, no podía creer que al final si estarían juntos.

-Candy date prisa por favor –Dorotly se fue hacia el tocador, para preparar el baño.

-Terry –Candy lo movió un poco pero no se despertó –Terry –Movió nuevamente a su amado con más fuerza pero nada -¡Terry! –Pareció moverse un poco pero simplemente, Terry la volvió a acercar a él para que volvieran a dormir, por lo que ella se separó inmediatamente tratando de zafarse de el -¡Terrence Grandchester! ¡Ya despierta!

Terry abrió los ojos y la miro divertido –Ya estaba despierto Candy –Sonrió

-¡Terry!

-Quería escuchar lo que decían, pero veo que ya no dirán mas –Dijo mientas se levantaba –Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo amor, no tiene nada de malo dormir con el ser amado y en unas horas no habrá problema porque estaremos casados como tu dijiste mi amor –La beso inesperadamente, ella primero solo abrió grande los ojos pero después le correspondió el beso lleno de amor y calidez que le ofrecían las puertas al paraíso.

-Bien creo que ya debe de irse joven ¿no lo cree? –Dorotly estaba tratando de apresurar a la pareja para que ya empezaran a arreglar a Candy quien de momento había perdido la noción de donde estaba.

Terry simplemente la ignoro y regalo otro dulce beso a su novia quien no se resistió ni se molestó, después de esto sonrió divertido por hacer enojar a la mucama que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno ahora que ya se fue ese joven, comencemos –Dijo a si misma –Candy ve al baño ya prepare la tina –Candy no respondió -¿Candy? –Nada -¡Candice White! Más vale que vayas directo al baño –Candy solo la miro y le sonrió

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Dorotly? No te molestes –Dijo acercándose –No te ves bien molesta Jajaja –Dijo riendo –Pero ya voy a bañarme no te preocupes

Se fue al baño antes de que Dorotly se molestara más, ella simplemente la vio irse al cuarto de baño, mientras Candy tomaría su baño ella se dedicaría a acomodar sus cosas y a ayudarle a Annie quien ya estaba bañada.

Después de unas horas, los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la mansión Ardley donde se haría la ceremonia religiosa en el jardín donde se encontraban los rosales de Anthony, Candy había querido que así fuera por el gran amor que le tenía a aquel portal de rosas y lo mucho que significo tanto para ella como para Anthony, además así sentía que él estaría presente en el día más feliz de su vida.

Miro a través de la ventana, ya estaban colocadas las sillas donde se realizaría la ceremonia y el gran camino de pétalos de rosas que daban de la entrada principal hacia donde estaba la carpa donde se encontraría en unos minutos diciendo acepto para estar por siempre con el amor de su vida.

Vinieron a su mente varios recuerdos hermosos al lado de las personas que había conocido durante todo este tiempo y era increíble ver que al final de todos los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar, hoy al fin estaría en el comienzo del camino de su felicidad junto a su amado Terry.

Al otro lado de la mansión se encontraba Terry quien también miraba a través de un ventanal en el pasillo que daba para las escaleras, estaba feliz y no había nada que manchara aquella felicidad que sentía y lo embriagaba todo su ser en ese momento.

Pensó en su padre a quien no había vuelto a ver desde aquel día, ni siquiera vino a la fiesta de compromiso, bueno a decir verdad Terry no le había escrito avisándole absolutamente nada de que se casaría con el amor de su vida, así que no se le podía culpar de todo al duque de Grandchester.

En ese momento llego su madre quien estaba feliz de ver por fin a su hijo feliz como nunca antes –Terry –Lo miro nerviosamente –Espero que no….que no te enojes

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que a decir verdad yo….

-¿Qué sucede mama?

-Le avise a tu padre que te casarías con Candice

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Debía saberlo, Terry es tu padre y…

-¡Nada, ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas hecho mama?!

En ese momento llego el duque de Grandchester quien estaba escondido esperando una reacción diferente por parte de su hijo pero sabía que su reacción era lógica y él tenía la culpa de todo.

-Terry –Se acerco a el –No te enojes con tu madre, el único culpable soy yo

-Disculpa por no avisarte pero sabes porque no lo hice ¿cierto? –Dijo controlando su enojo

-Si pero hijo no tienes de que preocuparte –Dijo tomándolo de los hombros –Yo no he venido a impedir tu boda y mucho menos tu felicidad

"¡¿Qué dijo?!" pensó Terry

-¿estás bien?

-Terry –Le sonrió dulcemente –No he venido a impedir tu felicidad, no hare lo mismo que me hicieron a mí –Dijo tristemente viendo a Eleonor

-Papa…

-Perdóname Terry, perdóname hijo –Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del duque que poco a poco se deslizaron por sus mejillas

Terry no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar ante esto, no había visto a sus padres de aquella forma, primero le pasó con Eleonor y ahora con el duque de Grandchester le estaba pasando lo mismo.

-Por favor –Lo abrazo y comenzó a sollozar un poco

Escondida estaba una persona viendo toda la escena, quien estaba feliz por lo que estaba viendo, sabía que esta vez Terry haría lo correcto y no sería necesario repetir lo mismo que hizo cuando estuvo con Eleonor aquella tarde en escocia.

-Papa –Terry hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse sereno y tratar de aclarar su mente –Ya te he perdonado te lo dije pero…

-Sé que las heridas son difíciles de curar Terry pero solo quiero una oportunidad hijo….solo una para que veas que realmente me arrepiento –Lo vio a los ojos –Cometí errores discúlpame no soy perfecto hijo pero…..te amo por favor hijo –Dijo suplicante

Terry pensó en lo que él le había hecho a Candy cuando Neil y Edward le pusieron esa trampa, el al principio se portó como la peor persona del mundo y peor que un idiota, sin embargo ahí estaba a punto de casarse con la maravillosa mujer que pese a la herida causada había confiado en él y lo había perdonado por su error, él debía hacer lo mismo con sus padres ¿no?

-Claro que si papa –Dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias hijo

Candy después de oír esto, solo se fue hacia el lugar donde debía de estar antes de salir por el camino de rosas, estaba más que feliz, muchas cosas habían cambiado y muchas de estas eran cosas o situaciones que a su amado Terry lo hacían feliz y si él era feliz ella también lo era.

Terry y sus padres por ese momento juntos los tres, se dirigieron felizmente hacia el jardín donde esperarían a la novia, el duque al lado de su hijo orgulloso porque su hijo había logrado más que él, había luchado por su felicidad, por el amor y lo logro.

Albert se encontraba al lado de Candy, quien comenzaba a hiperventilar estaba demasiado nerviosa y trataba de controlar sus nervios ya que si no lo hacía sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría antes de llegar a su destino.

-Tranquila Candy –Albert la tomo de la mano y estaba temblando –Trata de respirar, ya casi debemos salir

Candy al oír esto, se quedó más paralizada que antes, se puso de pie al momento en que Albert la jalo delicadamente para que lo hiciera, pero solo sintió que sus piernas flanqueaban, no sabía que hacer, se sentía terriblemente mal.

-¿Estas bien?

Candy solo asintió, tenía que serenarse pues allá afuera estaba Terry esperándola para casarse con ella, comenzó a tratar de relajarse respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos.

-Bien Candy tranquila –Albert le coloco su mano en el brazo de ella –Estas hermosa hija –Candy sonrió ante esta palabra –Vamos

Ella solo asintió y lentamente salieron seguidos por Annie y su padre, Candy comenzó a caminar aun sin saber bien como lo hacía, escucho a todos ponerse de pie y de seguro viéndola a ella y a los demás que salían, entonces alzo la mirada y vio a Terry quien la miraba dulcemente, sonriéndole e invitándola con la mirada dulce y penetrante a entrar a las puertas del paraíso por siempre.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews** **** **skarllet northman,** **LizCarter, ,** **Becky70, conny de G,** **Iris adriana, merlia y a todos los anonimos si me falta alguien muchas gracias pro sus reviews**

 **Jahzeel se que Terry debio comprenderla en el momento en el que lo necesitaba, pero quise ponerlo de esta manera ya que muchas veces el amor debe pasar por pruebas para que se fortalezca mas, el desconfio de ella pero no porque realmente asi fuera si no que sus emociones lo dominaron y esto lo cego al principio los celos el coraje lo dominaron de una manera que no pudo pensar con claridad muchas veces esto sucede pese al gran amor que se tienen, esto hizo que su amor se volviera mas fuerte, y que terry madurara mas y asi aprendiera a no dejarse llevar x sus arranques de enojo, coraje, tristeza o alguna otra emocion como solia dejarse desde joven.**

 **Merlia asi es es muy dura la vida en la carcel y para los violadores aun cuando no hayan cometido su proposito es muy dificil su vida en estos lugares, pues conviven con personas de su misma calaña y que no se tientan el corazon como ellos sin importarles ya convertirse en peores personas de lo que ya eran.**

 **LizCarter una disculpa se que describe demasiado a neil y eliza pero me parecio bueno describir como quedaron estos malvados jejeje pero no te preocupes a partir de este capitulo ya no seran mencionados tanto ;) espero te guste este capitulo**

 **skarllet northman** **por supuesto que merece su merecido ese doctorcito no te apures que preparare un gran final para este personaje, espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por todos tus consejos y por seguirla todo este tiempo mil gracias ;D**

 **becky70 asi es lo tiene bien merecido el castigo de cada persona es solo la consecuencia de nuestros actos :D espero te siga gustando la historia**

 **Soadora jijiji si ya era justo ponerlos en su lugar ;D**

 **2alypams** **muchas gracias por tu review y si ya viene el final pronto jejeje y espero te guste ya que desde este capitulo esta la descripcion de la boda, me gustaria detallarlo mas con todo lo que me imagino jejej pero creo que es mejor resumirlo ;D gracias y espero que te guste**

 **Mariah hola gracias por tus consejos que si los tome en cuenta, espero te agrade todo lo que le paso al marica de neil jajajaj es un lloron y tambien espero que te guste la boda de los dos tortolitos que son nuestros favoritos jejeje ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos y espero les guste este nuevo capitulo que les dejo y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien se aceptan quejas sugerencias y comentarios ;D**

 **saludos**

 **nos leeremos en el siguiente cap**

 **besos y lindo inicio de semana a todos**


	37. CAPITULO 37 COMIENZO DE LA FELICIDAD I

Ella solo miraba a su amado Terry, perdiéndose en la mirada profunda y azulada como el mar, mientras sentía que flotaba sujetada del brazo de Albert, quien solo sonreía al ver a los dos jóvenes más rebeldes que había conocido en su vida y tan enamorados uno del otro.

Terry miraba a Candy y parecía haber quedado ciego y definitivamente hipnotizado, estaba espectacular más hermosa que de costumbre, con un hermoso vestido blanco que le cubría hasta los pies, parecía una hermosa princesa, era de mangas largas y un pequeño escote que dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su pecho, los cuales eran cubiertos por un delicado y hermosa tela con brillantes, su cabello recogido en una hermosa coleta, al menos a simple vista parecía así, con unos cuantos mechones saliendo que la hacía ver más hermosa, llevaba maquillaje, sus labios rojos y carnosos que se moría por probar en ese momento más que nunca, sombras de color dorado que hacia un contraste perfectamente bien con el blanco, un hermoso velo que cubría su rostro y cabello, pero no impedía que el viera cada uno de los detalles de su novia.

Patty se encontraba en primera fila con Stear quien la tomaba de la mano sonriendo mientras veía a su hermano y a su hermana casarse y ser felices, pensando en que él también pudo estar ahí pero no importa pronto lo haría.

-Bien Terry –Dijo Albert sacando de los pensamientos a ambos jóvenes, pues ya habían llegado hasta donde se celebraría la ceremonia, Candy comenzó a hiperventilar nuevamente pero basto con un roce de su amado Terry para tranquilizarse –Te entrego a mi hija y espero que la cuides –Le guiño el ojo –Si no ya sabes –Sonrió tiernamente –Los quiero a ambos –Dijo depositando la mano de Candy en la de Terry.

-Gracias Albert –Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla y después miro a Terry quien le sonreía tiernamente

-Gracias Albert y claro que la cuidare –Tomo con más fuerza la mano de Candy, ambos se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, Albert se fue al lado de la tía abuela, mientras esperaban que la otra pareja hiciera lo mismo.

-Bien queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a estos jóvenes que se han profesado juramentos de amor eterno –Dijo el sacerdote comenzando la boda, después de hacer lo propio de una misa –Bien Terrence Graham Grandchester ¿aceptas por esposa a Candice White Ardley para amarla y respetarla, para estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud, en la pobreza y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Terry miro a Candy directamente a los ojos para perderse en la inmensidad de los zafiros verdes que lo veían con dulzura y una infinita felicidad que el también sentía en ese momento.

-Acepto –Dijo sin apartar la vista de Candy –Si acepto a Candy como mi esposa para estar por siempre con ella por el resto de mis días la cuidare y amare en todos los sentidos

-Bien ahora Candice White Ardley ¿aceptas por esposo a Terrence Graham Grandchester para amarlo y respetarlo, cuidarlo, apoyarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto –Sonrió dulcemente a Terry sin tampoco apartar su mirada de el –Acepto cuidarlo, amarlo y apoyarlo, por el resto de mi existencia

-Ahora necesitamos los anillos

Patty y Stear se acercaron a ellos para entregar los anillos, con los cuales sellarían también su amor y una promesa ante los ojos de dios.

-Candy acepta este anillo –Dijo mirándola a los ojos –Como símbolo de mi gran amor que te he profesado y como una promesa de lo dicho ante los ojos de dios, de amarte, cuidarte, apoyarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida, e incluso por toda la eternidad, pues mi amor es tan grande que seguirá vivo incluso después de la muerte.

Candy sonrió dulcemente mientras se dejaba colocar el anillo, Terry se veía increíblemente feliz, ella eso la hacía feliz inmensamente feliz.

-Terry acepta este anillo como un símbolo de mi amor y de mi promesa hecha de amarte por toda mi existencia, de cuidarte, apoyarte y respetarte amor por siempre.

Archie y Annie hicieron lo propio posterior a la pareja, después de las preguntas hechas por el padre, procedieron a los anillos también.

-Bien si hay algún impedimento que tengan para que esta boda de estos jóvenes no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre –Miro a los presentes –Bien entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe –Dijo dando la bendición a ambas parejas –Que lo que unió en este momento Dios que no lo separe el hombre, pueden besar a la novia

Candy miro a Terry, quien lentamente le quito el velo para poder darle un beso, al verla vio que se veía aún más hermosa que con el velo, los ojos azules se conectaron con los verdes.

Sin decir nada simplemente se fueron acercando lentamente uno al otro, cuando por fin sintieron aquellas puertas del aliento se dejaron fundir en un beso lleno de amor e invitándose mutuamente a entrar a su maravillosa burbuja de amor donde solo existían ellos dos.

Terry la había rodeado de la cintura para hacerla más junto a él, un poco posesivo pero deseaba tanto abrazarla y hacerla sentir el gran amor y la inmensa felicidad que sentía.

Candy también deseaba transmitirle toda la emoción que sentía en ese momento de que al fin estarían juntos para siempre, desde que dijo el sí acepto lo supo, ese si era el comienzo de un final feliz por siempre.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir sacando de su burbuja de amor a los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban entrelazados en un hermoso y tierno beso.

-¡Felicidades Candy!

-Gracias tía abuela –Dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Felicidades Candy

-Albert –Dijo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza –Gracias

-Candy –Patty se acercó a ella

-Patty ¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor que nunca Candy –Miro a Stear quien estaba con Albert y Terry quienes platicaban –Stear ya no se va a ir

-Eso es maravilloso

-Además pronto nos casaremos también –Dijo sonrojándose

-¿Enserio?

-Si

Patty recordó lo de aquel día en ese en la cafetería donde había entrado triste pero había salido feliz, más que feliz….

 **FLASH BACK**

Stear estaba pensando en la mejor manera de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras ni en expresar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como lo podía hacer ella.

-¡Ya dime Stear!

Patty se veía muy impaciente queriendo saber que era lo que Stear había decidido.

-Patty ¿quieres…bueno…..Serias mi esposa?

Patty se quedó sin palabras, ¿Cómo le podía pedir eso? Después de que le dijo que tal vez regresaría a Londres a la guerra y que no estaba listo ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Me voy

-¡Patty no espera!

-¿Qué?

-He decidido no irme –Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada –He estado pensando y en todo lo que yo pase haya en el tiempo que dure, la verdad me he dado cuenta de que…quiero disfrutar y aprender cosas, la guerra era una buena opción pero ahora…. –La miro a los ojos –Un amigo me dijo que si tenía novia, que no la dejara tontamente por peleas tontas que solo nos utilizan para combatir una batalla que es de terceras personas, que no era necesario arriesgar la vida si había gente que nos esperaba, si…..teníamos un será amado y correspondido no lo dejáramos así….no de esa forma

-Stear yo…

-He decidido seguir con ustedes, las personas que me aman y que se que sufrirían por mi muerte –Dijo tranquilamente –Te amo Patty y si deseo casarme contigo, si tu aun lo deseas, si no lo entenderé y…

-Shhh hablas demasiado Stear –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa –Solo quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomes yo la respetare, solo quiero que sea la que sea tu felicidad

Stear lo pensó un momento pero estaba decidido, ya lo había pensado suficiente, por lo que solo sonrió y se acercó a Patty para tomarla de la cintura y besarla –Me quedo junto al amor de mi vida –La beso tiernamente

Después de salir de aquella cafetería se dirigieron a la casa de Patty para poder pedir su mano esa misma noche….

 **END FLASH BACK**

Todos se encontraban en el gran salón de la mansión Ardley donde ya estaba servida la comida, para que todos tomaran asiento, Terry quien no soltaba a Candy de la mano en ningún momento se encontraban en el centro.

-Terry estoy muy feliz –Dijo sonriéndole

-Yo también mi amor, demasiado feliz –Dijo regresándole la sonrisa

-Bien que bueno que mi abuela no se olvidó de los pastelitos que me gustan –Dijo Archie comiendo uno que se encontraba en la mesa donde ellos también se sentarían.

-¡Archie hijo nuevamente con los pastelitos y ahora ya tienes el rostro lleno de él pastel!

Candy y los demás rieron con fuerza, mientras ella recordaba como en una fiesta de ese mismo lugar Lakewood, la tía abuela lo había regañado por lo mismo.

-Bien queridos amigos y familiares, propongo un brindis por mis nietos –Dijo la tía abuela –Por su felicidad ¡Salud!

Todos brindaron junto a la familia Ardley, después a esto se dispusieron a disfrutar del banquete preparado para ellos, después de comer Candy se disculpó un momento y salió al jardín a su amado portal de rosas.

-Creo que son hermosas –Terry apareció detrás de ella

-¡Terry!

-Los rosales de Anthony parecen verse más hermosos el día de hoy –Dijo sonriendo –Creo que significa que está feliz por ti ¿no lo crees Candy?

-Si –Volvió a mirar la dulce Candy la cual estaba especialmente hermosa –La dulce Candy ha seguido floreciendo desde que el la sembró…. –Dijo acercándose a la bella flor

-¿Dulce Candy?

-Anthony le puso así porque esta flor floreció en mi cumpleaños –Sonrió tiernamente ante el recuerdo de ese día

-Entiendo –Dijo acercándose también a su esposa –Es tan hermosa, cálida, dulce, única y maravillosa como tu amor –Dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias –Se fue acercando a su amado para fundirse nuevamente en un cálido beso

Terry disfrutaba más que nunca de tenerla tan cerca, era fascinante todo el ser de aquella mujer que a partir de ahora sería solo suya, su maravillosa esposa.

Se separó unos momentos al terminar el beso, sin despegar sus frentes –Candy este es nuestro final feliz por fin juntos para siempre, estoy tan feliz

-Yo también Terry pero te equivocas amor –Terry la miro sorprendido –Este es solo el comienzo de nuestro gran final feliz por siempre –Dijo sonriendo

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y volvieron a fundirse en ese cálido beso lleno de amor, de ilusión, pasión y felicidad que ambos en ese momento sentían.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado ;D**

 **Merlia hola merlia gracias por tu review y claro que si falta ver como terminan los leagan sobre todo la leagan mayor pronto lo sabran ;D en el proximo cap**

 **Soadora gracias por tu review y si es muy padre que por fin todo pinta color de rosa para nuestra parejita de tortolitos favorita jijij XD**

 **Guest no te preocupes jijij y si ya esta actualizado mi otro fic en busqueda del amor, espero que te siga gustando XD**

 **skarllet northman** **espero que te guste el capitulo de la boda ;D y si es asi no dudes en decirmelo ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo :D**

 **saludos**


	38. CAPITULO 38 COMIENZO DE LA FELICIDAD II

Mientras en Lakewood se celebraba la gran boda de nuestros protagonistas, en un lugar alejado muy alejado y ajeno a su gran felicidad, se encontraba Eliza Leagan quien no quiso estar presente pese a que Candy y los demás le habían dicho que podía estar sin problemas pues los rencores habían quedado en el olvido.

Aun así ella prefirió ir ese mismo día a la prisión donde se encontraba su hermano, pues era todo lo que tenía pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse con tales sorpresas como las que iba a tener ese día.

-Buenos días Señorita vengo a ver a Neil Leagan –Dijo mientras la recepcionista buscaba el nombre

-Adelante –Dijo después de comprobar el nombre

-Gracias

Al entrar a la misma oficina que anteriormente había estado para poder ver a su hermano, le pidió a George que la esperara en el auto pues ella quería platicar a solas con su hermano pero al entrar vio alguien a quien no deseaba ver nunca más.

-¡¿Madre?! –Elena Leagan se encontraba ahí justo enfrente de ella, mas deplorable como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, su ropa estaba de lo más sucia y un poco rasgada de algunos lados, el cabello lo tenía suelto y alborotado, tenía horrible su rostro pero lo que le llamo más la atención es que llevaba el mismo atuendo de cuando la abandono después de que su padre murió o al menos eso ella creía -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eliza mi niña me da gusto que estés bien –Dijo acercándose para abrazarla pero no contaba con el rechazo de su hija

-¡Aléjate no me toques! –Dijo furiosa -¡Yo no tengo padres señora!

Elena se quedó impactada ante el rechazo de su hija, pero en ese momento entro el guardia con Neil quien no se podía sostener de pie pues acababa de recibir su dosis de parte de Richi y sus hermanos, aunque esta vez no estuvo solo y no tuvo que sufrir demasiado gracias a sus visitas.

-Eliza hola –Dijo mientras trataba de sentarse -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Neil pero por si no te has dado cuenta, hay alguien más en esta habitación.

Neil volteo a ver a la desgraciada mujer que los había dejado a él y a su hermana en el peor momento, no podía moverse para abalanzarse sobre ella, por lo que solo hablo lleno de ira -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Vine a ver como estaban….yo estaba…. –Dijo nerviosa por el rechazo y odio de sus hijos

-¿Preocupada? Jajaja por favor señora –Dijo sonriéndole con expresión de asco y burla ante su imagen –No le importo dejar a su hija en la calle y a su hijo en la cárcel, ¿Qué le hace pensar que creeremos esa estupidez?

-Pero….

-¿Qué? ¿Te terminaste el dinero de nuestro padre? –Dijo Eliza mientras la miraba con odio

-En realidad me lo quitaron

-¿Quién? –Neil sorprendido quiso saber más acerca de cómo había acabado la gran fortuna que una vez tuvo su padre.

-Albert William Ardley –Dijo tristemente –Ni siquiera pude salir de aquí…

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Eliza tu puedes ayudarme hija, estas en la mansión con la tía abuela –Dijo tratando de acercarse a ella nuevamente pero esta con una simple mirada de desprecio le advertía que ni se le ocurriera –Debemos recuperar el dinero…

-Sabes madre, si es que se te puede decir así –Dijo lentamente –No te voy a ayudar, porque no te mereces nada de ese dinero, ni nosotros tampoco, todo este tiempo he estado ganando dinero honestamente –Miro a Neil –Vine a decirte que contratare a un abogado para que pueda ayudarte por lo menos a que ya no te hagan daño –Dijo mientras sacaba una bolsita –No es mucho lo que me quedo pero creo que puede ayudarte

-Gracias –Dijo avergonzado por el gesto que estaba teniendo su hermana sin merecerlo en realidad –Aunque creo que estoy pagando ya mis maldades aquí –Dijo tranquilamente –Me lo merezco

-Sera mejor que se vaya señora –Dijo Eliza viendo a su madre –No la necesitamos como podrá darse cuenta

-Te vas a arrepentir Eliza por como…

-Claro que no, mi padre tenía razón y…

-Jajaja tu padre es un pobre ingenuo que ni siquiera pudo hacer algo conmigo –Dijo riéndose -¿Quieren saber cómo es que murió tan repentinamente?

-¡No es verdad! –Neil no podía creer lo que estaba pensando por lo que su madre decía -¡Lo mataste! –No supo de donde saco fuerzas pero se le fue encima a su madre pese al dolor que sentía.

Por su parte Eliza comenzó a gritar a un guardia, pues no quería que a su hermano se perjudicara más legalmente.

Los guardias llegaron y separaron a ambos, pero Neil y Eliza dijeron lo que su madre había hecho y de cómo había muerto Robert Leagan, los guardias se llevaron a Elena para que fuera procesada y castigada conforme a la ley.

.

.

.

En uno de los cuartos de la celda se encontraban Richi y sus hermanos cómplices de las múltiples veces que habían hecho justicia por su propia mano, sujetaban a Edward quien trataba inultamente de defenderse.

-¡Basta déjenme en paz!

-¡No! ¡No nos diste el pago y además la otra basura tenia visitas asi que jugaremos un rato contigo!

Comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, pero como este no se quedaba tranquilo como el gusano de Neil, Ernest saco su navaja sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

-Sujétenlo muy bien –Dijo mientras Joe y Richi lo tomaban de los brazos -¿Te gusta violar verdad? –Dijo riendo –Pues por culpa de un sujeto igual a ti, es por lo que estamos aquí nosotros –Explico con una sonrisa amarga –Se atrevió a lastimar a nuestra hermana y nosotros le quitamos su arma para que no volviera a lastimar y por eso estamos aquí

-Y porque no hay justicia –Dijo Richi mirando a su hermano

-Exacto, te quitaremos el arma peligrosa para que no vuelvas a estar tentado para volver a hacer lo que hiciste.

Edward asustado dijo rápidamente -¡Esperen pero en realidad no hice nada, no pude hacerlo!

-Por falta de tiempo seguramente pero de haber tenido tiempo lo hubieras hecho, las artimañas como tú no merecen tener nada –Dijo abalanzándose sobre de él, enterrándole la navaja

-¡Aaaah!

Se escuchaba ese grito sin fin desgarrador por toda la celda donde se encontraban, los guardias simplemente dejaron hacer lo que quisieran ya después irían para curarlo, Edward estaba siendo castigado por todas las atrocidades que hizo solo por querer a alguien que definitivamente no era para él.

.

.

.

En Lakewood estaba atardeciendo, mientras había una gran melodía de vals dentro de la mansión Ardley donde todos estaban ajenos a todo, solo estaban en una gran burbuja de felicidad.

-Candy –Dijo Terry mientras bailaban aquella melodía que les traiga un hermoso recuerdo, Candy tenía otro más pero por ahora solo disfrutaba de ese momento -¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos esta canción?

-Claro Terry –Dijo sonriendo tiernamente –Me gusta mucho esta pieza

-Te amo Candy –Dijo mientras continuaban el baile –Discúlpame si al principio fue demasiado grosero y presumido jejejeje

-Claro Terry te he perdonado hace mucho jajajaja –Dijo sonriéndole también

-Espero que te guste nuestra luna de miel –Dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-Terry por….

-Me refería al lugar Tarzan pecosa jajajaja –Dijo mientras se burlaba de su esposa

-¡Oh Terry nunca cambiaras! –Dijo fingiendo molestia

-Perdón amor, pero escocia espero que siga igual de hermosa como aquel día –Dijo coquetamente –Que te bese por primera vez

-Yo también cariño –Dijo acercándose a su amado

-Candy –Llego la tía abuela, quien ya se iba a retirar a su habitación pues ya estaba cansada –Hija espero que seas muy feliz al lado de este joven tan apuesto y que es digno de nuestra familia –Dijo sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto –Y lo más importante que es el amor de tu vida –Dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y le entregaba una carta –Candy no soy muy buena expresándome pero espero que esta carta lo describa bien y mejor de lo que voy a decir ahora –Suspiro un momento –Candy me has enseñado muchas cosas entre ellas, el respeto a lo que los demás quieran

-Tía yo….

-También me enseñaste a disfrutar más de la vida, siempre enfrentando las tempestades con una hermosa sonrisa como tú lo haces –Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Candy –Quiero que sepas que siempre me importaste, pues eres una niña muy especial, bueno ahora toda una mujer –Candy se sonrojo un poco más –Quiero que sepas por todo lo que tú eres te quiero y que desde que llegaste a mi vida me has dado una enorme calidez y felicidad con tu simple presencia

-Yo también la quiero tía abuela…

-¿Me perdonas Candy por favor, por todo lo malo que he hecho?

-Claro que la perdono, es más yo ya la he perdonado desde hace mucho –Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-Candy –Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir –Muchas gracias –La abrazo fuertemente –Terry –Dijo al separarse de su nieta –Por favor cuídala mucho siempre

-Claro que si Sra.….

-Ahora también debes decirme tía abuela –Le guiño un ojo sonriéndole

-Claro tía abuela –Dijo correspondiendo el gesto

-Candy lees mi carta después ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro

-Que tengan un buen viaje –Dijo sonriéndoles –Yo me retiro pues ya estoy cansada, pero los veo a su regreso –Dio un beso a Candy y otro a Terry, ambos vieron como ella se fue para después seguir con el baile.

Casi a media noche cuando ya todos se habían ido, Candy y Terry estaban en la puerta de la mansión Ardley, ambos ya estaban cambiados y listos para un viaje hacia Europa, donde estarían en su luna de miel.

-Bien Candy cuídate mucho –Albert estaba ahí junto a ella viendo a la pequeña que conoció irse de aquel lugar pero feliz y eso lo hacía feliz a el –Espero que pronto vuelvan con una sorpresa –Dijo guiñándole el ojo y Candy solo se sonrojo

-¡Albert! –Dijo avergonzada

-Tranquila Candy es normal –Dijo mientras reía por haberla avergonzado

-Bien, pero no lo hagas ya –Dijo molesta ahora

-Terry cuidara mucho por favor –Albert se acercó para abrazar a Terry –También cuídate mucho los extrañare

-Y nosotros a ti Albert –Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

-Ya deben irse, no quiero que pierdan más tiempo –Dijo sonriendo

-Nos vemos, ¿Vamos Candy?

-Claro

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el puerto que estaba cerca donde tomarían un barco que los llevaría a Europa, pero esa noche estarían hospedados en un hotel que quedaba de camino, Terry lo había sugerido pues tendrían tiempo para estar a solas y descansar, el barco salía a la mañana siguiente al medio día.

Candy se encontraba en la habitación ya del hotel estaba un hecho de manojos de nervios, pues no sabía como actuar, que hacer o que no hacer, mientras Terry se encargaba del equipaje, miro la cama era grande y tenía pétalos sobre ella, donde decía Te amo, fue un hermoso detalle de su esposo, pensó mientras seguía viendo lo demás dentro de aquella lujosa habitación.

No se dio cuenta de que Terry regreso hasta que lo sintió cuando sus brazos la rodeaban, quedo paralizada al instante pues había olvidado que le tenía tan nerviosa.

-Candy –Dijo mientras la giraba –Te amo mi vida

Candy lo miro a los ojos y entonces supo todo, supo que todo estaría bien, supo que aquel hombre nunca la dejaría y nunca le haría daño, supo que en sus brazos estaría segura y que con él nunca más volvería a sentir aquella soledad, al igual que el pues ella se encargaría de no dejarlo nunca más envuelto en la soledad, supo también que simplemente debía disfrutar el maravilloso momento que era solo el principio de su final feliz y por siempre.

Se fundieron en un hermoso, cálido y dulce beso, mientras la luna era testigo del gran amor que ambos se profesaban y las estrellas junto con el cielo era su cobijo que los envolvía a ambos seduciéndolos para que ambos vinieran a las puertas del maravilloso paraíso que les esperaba de ahora en adelante.

 **Fin**

No solo es el principio del gran final feliz

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **quiero agradecer a todos los que han leido mi fic y espero que les haya gustado, aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado es el final jijij bueno tal vez suba otro si gustan que lo haga claro, aun no lo se ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews** **Soadora,** **skarllet northman** **, LizCarter,** **Becky70** **, Jahzeel, Merlia, Iris adriana,** **2alypams** **, Mariah**

 **si me hizo falta alguien muchas gracias y a todos los anonimos y los que leyeron esta historia, muchas gracias**

 **si les gusta no duden en hacermelo saber o cualquier duda o sugerencia tambien se aceptan :D**

 **saludos**


	39. EPILOGO

Terry se encontraba en el gran salón de la mansión Ardley, nervioso por no saber qué hacer, le habían dicho que esperara ahí pues no había más que hacer que eso, esperar…

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Tranquilo Terry es normal –Comento Annie quien volvía con una bebe hermosa en brazos

-Si pero….

-Yo estaba igual que tu Terry, solo tranquilízate, te daré algo –Dijo sirviéndole una copa de whisky –Tomate todo

-No tienes que decírmelo, lo hare –Dijo vaciando la copa de whisky

Albert miraba la escena lleno de felicidad, mientras volvía al despacho con los papeles que deseaba entregar ya…

Al ingresar nuevamente al despacho, vio a George quien le sonreía amablemente, mientras Elisa Leagan permanecía inmóvil junto a su hermano Neil quien había salido hace unos días de la prisión.

-Bueno Neil empecemos contigo –Dijo mientras lo miraba –Pese a que ahora hayan demostrado haber cambiado no quiere decir que volverán a su vida de antes, por lo que se refiere a ti Neil, te iras al ejercito londinense…

-Lo se Albert y de echo deseo unirme a ellos, el tiempo que pase en la prisión, pague muy caro mis errores y con creces pero me di cuenta de que deseo hacer algo mejor con mi vida y poder defender a los más débiles, como a mí no me defendieron ahí en ese lugar….

-En verdad lamento mucho lo que te sucedió pero…

-No te preocupes y si no permití que te enteraras fue porque no deseo compasión de nadie, fue suficiente con la de mi hermana –Dijo tomando la mano de su hermana –Por lo que se refiere a mi parte de la herencia que has mantenido a salvo, no deseo nada

-Pero Neil….

-No Elisa prefiero que te la quedes tú y que con el dinero veas a los mejor especialistas para que te den una esperanza.

-Bien entonces George los acompañara –Dijo Albert dándole a George los papeles –Nos vemos

-Adiós Albert

-Adiós –Neil salió detrás de su hermana, mientras empujaba la silla.

.

.

.

-¡Aaaah!

-Respira Candy

¡¿Qué cree que estoy haciendo?!

-Tranquila

-¡Aaaah!

Candy se encontraba en el momento más doloroso en ese momento para ella, pues la labor de parto nunca había pensado que sería tan dolorosa, pero de pronto cuando escucho después de unos minutos un hermoso llanto, abrió los ojos sorprendida….

-Felicidades es un hermoso niño –Dijo sonriente el doctor entregándoselo envuelto en una cobija.

Candy lo vio e inmediatamente sonrió dulce y tiernamente al ver a su hermoso hijo en sus brazos, no podía creer que ese angelito tan hermoso fuera su bebe, producto del gran amor de su vida….

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba a punto de subir cuando….

-Ya puede subir Sr. Grandchester

Terry subió inmediatamente a la habitación donde encontró a Candy cargando algo en sus brazos, se acercó más y más, entonces vio a su hermoso hijo, su bebe.

-Terry….

-Es hermoso Candy –Dijo besándole la frente

-Es nuestro bebe

-Si amor nuestro hijo –Dijo tocando la mejilla suavemente del bebe quien estaba durmiendo

-¿quieres cargarlo?

-Si claro pero….

-Tranquilo –Dijo Candy ofreciéndole al bebe

Terry hizo una cuna con sus brazos improvisadamente para cargar al pequeño sintiendo inmediatamente el calor que el pequeño cuerpo emanaba y una gran calidez recorrió por su corazón inundando todo su ser, haciendo que se le formara una tierna sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Te amo pequeño

Candy miro la escena feliz, le daba tanta felicidad y ternura, ver a su hijo en brazos de su padre, mientras este lo miraba fascinado, nada podía ser más perfecto…pensó en su tía abuela, quien estaba ahora en chicago pues asistió al médico ya que últimamente no se sentía bien y pensó en la carta que le dio el día de su boda….

 **FLASH BACK**

Candy se encontraba envuelta en el gran cobijo del amor de aquella habitación del hotel, abrazada con su amado, sintiendo como respiraba lentamente, lo miro y sonrió tiernamente pues se veía apuesto y dulce así…. Miro hacia la mesita de noche y vio la carta de la tía abuela, la tomo….

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Quiero que sepas que en un principio no estaba nada de acuerdo del que Albert se aferrara a adoptarte, la verdad es que nunca supe porque tanta insistencia, hasta hace unos días me entere._

 _Bien cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas, trate de ser amable contigo pero hubo situaciones que poco a poco hicieron que yo me comportara de una manera imperdonable, todo por confiar en las personas erróneas._

 _Pese a todo esto quise seguir al pendiente de ti, siempre estuve al pendiente por George a quien le pedí que enviara a alguien o fuera el mismo a vigilarte, saber si estabas bien y de ser posible ayudarte._

 _Cuando te fuiste del colegio me asuste bastante, pues eras tan solo una niña en un mundo que muchas veces puede ser cruel con las jovencitas como tú, por eso decidí vigilarte pero desgraciadamente hubo un tiempo que no supimos de ti, hasta que fuiste nuevamente al hogar de pony._

 _Me sentí muy orgullosa aunque no lo dijera de que tu entraras a la escuela de enfermeras y que con tus méritos lograras terminar bien aquella profesión, no sabes lo gustosa que estaba por ese hecho._

 _Siempre sentí cariño hacia ti, pero como eras la primera persona que no obedecía mis órdenes me sentía furiosa y discúlpame por eso Candy pero nunca te deje, ahora que se la verdad menos lo haría._

 _Candy en realidad si perteneces a esta familia, pues el padre de Albert y de sus hermanas Mary y Fanny, escondió la verdad de todos pues para él era la deshonra de la familia, tu madre falleció después de algunos años lamentablemente por la gran pena de perderte, ella era hija natural del padre de Albert, así es no era legitima pues no era hija de Amelia, madre de Albert._

 _Ella tuvo un romance cerca de Lakewood, a un lado del hogar de pony, había una linda mansión en el campo, donde normalmente ella estaba, para no tener problemas con Amelia, conoció a un joven del lugar y se enamoraron, pero él la abandono._

 _Ella quedo destrozada, poco después se enteró que tenía un bebe creciendo dentro de ella, cuando Johnny se enteró de esto, decidió que no debía saberlo nadie y encerró a Fanny en aquella mansión, él había decidió llevarte lejos para después de unos años presentarte como un miembro de la familia pero Fanny no quiso, así que huyo contigo._

 _Al darse cuenta de que no podría tomo la más difícil decisión y te dejo en aquel hogar de pony, donde sabía que no te haría falta nada, al menos eso pensaba ella._

 _Ella nunca dijo nada a nadie hasta que Albert fue a verla en una pequeña cabaña que esta junto al rio, ella ahí decidió contarle todo e indicándole donde estabas tu, para que su padre no te hiciera daño, ella no sabía que había fallecido ya hace 3 años y seguía escondida, murió después de revelar el secreto._

 _Albert fue al hogar de pony para ver a aquella niña que su hermana describió y te encontró a ti, llorando cerca de la colina, él no te dijo toda la verdad pues pensó que era lo mejor, pero creo que ya eres mayor para poder asimilarlo y poder entender todo, también te digo que espero que esto haga que no te sientas ajena a nosotros, pues al fin de cuentas eres parte de la familia Ardley._

 _Lamento mucho no podértelo decir en persona pero como dije soy mala expresándolo y espero que esta sea mejor, quiero también que sepas que aun cuando no sabía la verdad, yo siempre te quise Candy._

 _Atentamente_

 _Elroy Ardley_

-No puede ser –Susurro impactada por la noticia

-¿Qué no puede ser amor?

-Terry –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Por fin se quién era mi madre

-¿Enserio?

-Si ella era la media hermana de Albert

Terry abrió los ojos impresionado, pues era difícil de creerlo…pero después de leer la carta, le sonrió dulcemente a su esposa –Candy

-Estoy más tranquila de saber que si tuve una madre –Dijo secándosela las lágrimas –Que quiso lo mejor para mí, que ella pensó que era mejor

-Ella te amaba mi preciosa, ahora yo te amare siempre amor.

-Lo se cariño

Se volvieron a fundir en un cálido y dulce beso, mientras las manos de Terrence se deslizaban por el perfecto cuerpo de aquella mujer, mientras ella lo rodeaba del cuello atrayéndolo más y más hacia el….

 **END FLASH BACK**

Candy miro a su esposo e hijo, pensando en que su madre hizo lo que hizo pensando que era lo mejor aunque para ella en su momento no lo había sido, pero ahora que ella era madre, podría dar su vida por aquel hermoso niño, pese a que tal vez no sería la mejor elección pero lo haría, por lo que ella no debía reprocharle nada a aquella mujer que le dio la vida.

-Mi amor ¿en qué piensas?

-Nada querido, solo que soy muy feliz –Dijo sonriéndole

-Creí que admirabas lo guapo que soy –Dijo sonriendo coquetamente y divertido

-Que modesto –Dijo sonriendo

-Perdóname amor mío –Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella, sentándose a la orilla de la cama –Los amo a los dos más que a nada en el mundo –Dijo mirando alternamente a su esposa e hijo

-Nosotros también te amamos –Dijo dulcemente Candy

-¿Cómo le pondremos?

-¿Qué te parece Anthony?

-¿Anthony?

-Me encantaría, en memoria de mi primo –Dijo sonriendo

-Claro que si amor pero cuando tengamos una niña dulce como tú, mi dulce Candy –Dijo sonriendo –Le pondremos Candice ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque será igual de hermosa que tú, mi amor y será igual en honor a ti mi vida –Le sonrió tiernamente –Además tu nombre es como un dulce caramelo que nunca termina de sorprenderme sus sabores y colores, que nunca terminare de sorprenderme de ti amor

-¡Oh Terry! –Dijo sonrojándose –Esta bien amor

Se besaron tiernamente, pactando aquel momento maravilloso, mientras tenían a su hijo pequeño en medio de ambos, muestra del gran amor dulce y maravilloso que existía entre ambos, el cual duraría por el resto de sus vidas…..

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews aqui les dejo algo extra ;D espero les guste XD**

 **saludos si les gusta ya saben pueden hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites XD tambien cualquier duda sugerencia o reclamo pueden enviarlo ;D ok**

 **saludos besitos y lindo dia :D**


	40. EXTRA

8 años después….

Candy se encontraba junto a su esposo Terrence en el gran castillo de Inglaterra, donde hacia unas semanas el padre de Terrence le había pedido que fuera el nuevo duque de Grandchester, por lo que volvió a Inglaterra junto a su esposa y tres hijos…

-Candy no sé si pueda…

-Vamos amor, claro que podrás –Decía Candy con la bebe de 1 año en brazos, era una hermosa niña quien se parecía a su madre, a excepción de sus ojos y cabello que eran de su padre, castaño y ojos azules e intensos como los de él.

-Y si no puedo….

-Vamos Terry –Le tomo su mano suavemente –Veras que todo saldrá bien –Le sonrió

En ese momento entro el duque de Grandchester, quien se veía más viejo y cansado, por lo cual Terrence se sorprendió nunca había visto tan cansado a su padre, inmediatamente se acercaron.

-Hola papa

-Hola Terry, me alegra que hayas venido hijo

-Aun no estoy muy convencido

-Lo entiendo, pero en verdad confió en ti para que tomes el ducado de Grandchester, además de que te corresponde

-¿Qué hay de tu esposa y tus otros hijos?

-Con ellos no hay problema, hace mucho deje en claro que ninguno de ellos heredaría el título de duque de Grandchester, por lo que el único heredero eres tú, por supuesto también mis nietos –Miro a los niños que se escondían detrás de sus padres, el que suponía era el mayor estaba tomado de la mano de su padre mientras se escondía detrás de su pierna, lo cual le recordó tanto a él y a Terry cuando este era pequeño y el otro estaba tomado de la mano de su madre mientras miraba desde lo más lejos que podía de él, observo la bebe que Candice tenía en brazos y sonrió. -¿Puedo?

Candy lo miro sorprendida, pues no recordaba que al duque le gustara cargar a los niños, pero sonrió complacida después de unos segundos –Claro –Le entrego su bebe

-Que hermosa niña –Dijo mientras sonreía

Terry sonrió al ver a su padre y a su hija juntos, por lo que tomo la decisión de quedarse –Esta bien acepto padre

Él lo miro y sonrió –Gracias hijo

.

.

.

Neil miraba por el retrovisor del espejo mientras las mujeres pasaban pero en realidad tenía una en la mira, ya llevaba varios días observándola y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a Londres hace poco, necesitaba hablarle por lo que decidido salió en el preciso instante en el que ella iba caminando, obstruyéndole el paso.

-Hola

-¿Tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo quiero cruzar unas palabras

-No tengo tiempo para oírte, por favor no me molestes jamás

-Candy, por favor

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pedirte perdón

-¿Qué?

-Discúlpame por todo

-Neil….

-Solo eso quería decirte y espero que algún día me perdones por todo lo malo que hice

-Yo….

-Nos vemos y discúlpame una vez más –Dijo subiendo nuevamente al automóvil y huyendo del lugar, dejando a una Candy confundida.

.

.

.

El atardecer llegaba en la gran ciudad de New York, donde se encontraba caminando una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, mientras esta iba de aquí a allá viendo a las personas que pasaban.

-Señorita Leagan creo que ya debemos irnos

-Voy George, ¿Seguro que Albert me recibirá?

-Estoy seguro, además la tía Elroy se lo pidió antes de morir, para terminar con toda esta distancia entre ustedes.

-Me arrepiento de no haber estado más con ella

-La quería y eso es lo que importa

-Si…. –Miro hacia un lado de la calle y vio a Susana aun en su silla de ruedas pero no estaba sola al parecer

-¿Vamos?

-Si vamos –Siguió su camino sin poder creer lo que veía, Susana se había convertido en una…..no podía ser que una actriz tan buena terminara de aquella manera.

.

.

.

Annie y Archie se encontraban con sus dos hijos dentro de la mansión Ardley de chicago, regalo de su tío Albert.

-Me hare cargo de los negocios que le correspondían a Anthony, pues mis padres aun, no puedo creer que se comportaran así, aún estoy conmocionado por cómo han reaccionado.

-Tranquilo amor, además mis padres me darán negocios de la familia también –Annie le tomo la mano –Veras que recapacitaran

-Lo que me duele es que ni siquiera quieran conocerlos –Dijo mirando a sus dos hijos

-Pronto lo harán amor

-Espero princesa –La miro –No me arrepiento de eso puedes estar segura

-Lo sé, porque yo tampoco me arrepiento –Se fundieron en un hermoso y cálido beso…

.

.

.

-¡Stear!

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Ya es hora

-¿Hora? ¿De qué?

-Él bebe, tonto –Patty se encontraba tocándose el vientre, mientras su esposo rápidamente se puso a su lado y comenzó a ayudarla para llevarla al hospital

-Tranquila Patty, respira como nos enseñaron

-¡Aaaah! ¡Calla y vámonos!

-Si hermosa como tú digas

-¡Es la última vez…..! –Gritaba mientras ambos se encaminaban al hospital, avisándole a la niñera para que se quedara con la niña que yacía dormida plácidamente en su alcoba.

Salieron disparados de la mansión Cornwall para ir al hospital de New York, habían decidido vivir ahí, pues Stear seguía inventando y en aquel lugar era algo que últimamente se estaba apoyando mucho….

.

.

.

-¿Cómo dices Candy?

-Si solo me pidió perdón y se fue

-¡Vaya! Nunca me lo imagine, pero de cualquier forma no saldrás sola a partir de ahora ¿entendido?

-Si eso te tranquiliza está bien, pero no creo que el haya mentido, se veía tan cambiado

-No es eso, pero Candy tu siempre ves lo bueno que hay en las personas pese a que a veces no lo tienen.

-Tal vez

-Por cierto te llego esto amor

-Es una carta de Albert –La leyó rápidamente –El segundo hijo de Stear y Patty acaba de nacer hace unos días –Dijo sonriente -¡Oh vaya sorpresa!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Albert por fin se casa

-¿De verdad?

-Si es enserio, con una enfermera que conoció en África –Dijo sonriente –Su nombre es Satín

-Al parecer la familia aumenta ¿no amor?

-Así es cariño y lo mejor es que dice que la boda será en Escocia –Comento mientras guardaba la carta –Cuando ellos lleguen, se sorprenderán al ver que eres el nuevo duque de Grandchester

-Sí y seguramente se burlaran

-No digas eso, además lo estás haciendo muy bien

-Gracias princesa, creo que Candy requerirá más ropa, está creciendo tanto –Dijo tomando a su bebe en los brazos quien dormía plácidamente, mientras la colocaba en la cuna que tenían en la alcoba.

-Sí, creo que será muy alta como su padre

-Y muy comelona como tú

-¡Terry!

-No te enojes, ya sabes que se te ven más las pecas Candy

-¡Arrg!

-Es broma mi Tarzan pecosa –Dijo mientras sonreía –Hace mucho que no te decía así, ¿verdad?

-Si es verdad pero te digo algo, me gusta –Susurro levemente sonrojada

-Tú me gustas más Candy –Se acercó a ella –Mi dulce Candy –Le dio un beso tierno en la frente –Gracias por esta gran familia amor

-Gracias a ti Terry, no había tenido una familia como los demás, hasta ahora, pero siempre tuve amigos y buenas profesoras como ya sabes son mi familia, pero…no es lo mismo –Sonrió

-Lo se cariño y a mí también me gusta

-Estaremos juntos siempre, ¿verdad Terry? Hasta que la muerte…. –Comento divertida pero fue interrumpida por su esposo

-Mi amor abarca más allá de la muerte, por lo que ya nada nos podrá separar, Candy yo te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos

-Terry…. –Murmuro feliz –Yo también te amo y te amare siempre

-Soy tan feliz mi dulce Candy

Terry la beso lleno de amor y pasión por aquella chica que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio en el barco, era increíble como poco a poco se fue metiendo en todo su ser y como llego a convertirse en lo más importante para él, para su vivir, así mismo remontaba por los recuerdos de los obstáculos que debieron pasar antes de poder estar juntos, y ahora….

 _"_ _Nada ni nadie volverá a interponerse entre nosotros, mi dulce Candy, eres mi vida, mi amor, mi luz, mi camino, mi todo, mi guía, mi esposa, mi amante y mi amiga, mi todo mi dulce Candy, eres ya todo en mi mundo y siempre estaremos juntos por fin, para siempre…."_ Pensaba mientras besaba a su esposa con amor, pasión y dulzura….dejando que el amor los guiara como siempre y por siempre.

 _ **hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, bien les dejo un capitulo extra que espero les guste, con esto se termina este fic jejeje ;D espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado sobre todo :D muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer.**_

 _ **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien ya saben que no hay limites jijij ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	41. AVISO

Hola mis queridos lectores

quiero agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por leer este fic que fue mi primer fic de Candy, espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado,

tambien aprovechando esto a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews pidiendome algo o que ingresara a alguna pagina, les comento que no me llegan completas las direcciones es por la politica de fanfiction pero por favor les dejo un correo electronico para que puedan enviarme ahi los links.

esto tambien va por guest que me pides permiso para publicar mi fic en otro lado, no pude nunca ingresar al link porque no me aparece entonces para que puedas comunicarte conmigo por ese medio ;D saludos


End file.
